Cataclysm
by Draco-san
Summary: [Death Wing's Cataclysm]... Dia adalah salah satu dari Empat Tokoh Penting [Four Dragon Great Kings] yang memicu terjadinya Ragnarok, namun ketika semua itu selesai ia memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan makhluk awam. (Bad Summary) CHAPTER 9 UPDATE...
1. Chapter 1

**~Cataclysm~**

**Naruto **©**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD** ©**Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning : Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, etc**

**Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Satu**__** :**_

╬ ~Penyelamatan~

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Summary :** Dia adalah salah satu dari empat Tokoh Penting yang memicu terjadinya Ragnarok, namun ketika semua itu selesai ia memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan makhluk awam.

_**.**_

.

**Peringatan Keras!**

Jika tidak suka dengan Fic ini tidak usah dibaca *Sigh*

_**.**_

_._

_Selamat membaca_

_._

"Cataclysm"

Dahulu kala terjadi sebuah Great War yang akan memicu pada Ragnarok ketika Tiga Kubu saling berselisih dan saling membinasakan, mereka berperang, berebut kekuasaan dan harta. Mereka saling membenci dan membunuh sesama mereka demi kepentingan sendiri.

Namun ditengah-tengah maraknya perang itu, datanglah dua naga yang bersiteru membabat sepertiga pasukan dari ketiga kubu dengan mudahnya.

Tapi, dilain tempat atau tepatnya Dimension Gap. Merekalah yang paling berkuasa dan saling bertarung satu sama lain hingga mengakibatkan goncangan yang dahsyat pada dunia ini dan akan menghancurkan dimensi-dimensi lainnya.

Great Red, Ouroboros Dragon, Trihexa dan Cataclysm.

Mereka berperang seperti halnya ketiga Fraksi, bahkan hal ini berlangsung selama ribuan tahun. Salah satu diantara mereka memilih untuk menengahi pertarungan ini karena ia sadar kalau pertarungan ini hanya menimbulkan kehancuran dunia.

Namun bagaikan angin berlalu, mereka bertiga tetap bertarung.

Cataclysm marah karena ucapannya tidak didengarkan. Aura berwarna hitam kemerahan yang pekat dan luar biasa, aura kegelapan yang telah bercampur dan tersirat akan dosa itu membuat Tiga Fraksi yang sedang bersiteru terdiam dan berhenti seakan tubuh mereka membeku dengan sendirinya.

"Akulah sang pembawa bintang"

"Yang akan menghilang dalam gelapnya malam"

"Aku akan kembali dalam cahaya terang"

"Bersama dengan Dewa Matahari"

"**ßlâck Ônslâûght!"**

BOOM!

Diantara berjuta-juta makhluk tersebut. Hanya sebagian yang selamat. Terdiam. Menyesal. Menunduk. Penuh akan penyesalan.

Mereka mengenal naga yang memiliki kekuatan sama dengan Tiga Naga terkuat lainnya, naga yang menjadi tokoh penting dalam Great War dan memicu yang namanya Ragnarok. Naga yang terbesar dari yang lainnya, sayap membentang luas hingga dapat menutupi sinar matahari yang menyinari tempat ini tanpa melihat kehancuran yang telah ia buat.

Ribuan tahun pun berlalu, ketiga Fraksi yang memutuskan berdamai mulai membangun kembali semua yang telah hancur. Diantara Dua Fraksi mengangkat atau menjadikan manusia sebagai jenis dari dirinya. Dengan dalih ia akan menemukan saudaranya yang memandang hidup sesama dengan dirinya.

Tentu semua itu untuk mengembalikan jumlah mereka yang telah diambang kemusnahan.

Banyak yang terjadi ketika ribuan tahun berlalu, kini bumi menjadi bayang-bayang para iblis dibalik layar. Terkadang mereka diteror oleh sekelompok Da-Tenshi yang berusaha membunuh mereka karena memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa dalam tubuh mereka.

Sacred Gear...

Suatu alat atau benda yang diberkahi oleh Tuhan kepada para manusia untuk bisa melindungi ras mereka dari kekejaman para pendosa. Tidak jauh dari diri mereka, jenisnya yang lain pun memiliki sesuatu yang tak kalah istimewa dari milik mereka.

Tapi, perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka saling benci. Dengki dan saling membunuh untuk kepentingan diri mereka sendiri. Tidak menyadari kalau dirinya merupakan salah satu dari pendosa yang nantinya tidak akan pernah diterima oleh Surga.

Meskipun telah beribu tahun, banyak yang mengatakan kalau naga itu telah tewas dan berpindah dimensi karena tidak kuat menghadapi dimensi ini. Ada yang mengatakan kalau naga itu telah Disegel oleh Tuhan sebelum kematiannya karena kemampuannya yang menjadi Destroyer.

Naga yang tertulis dalam Kitab..

Namun eksistensinya hanya diketahui oleh Para Pendahulu..

Cataclysm The Ragnarok.

...

Cataclysm

...

Hyoudou Issei terbangun dari tidurnya, wajah masam nan tidak bersemangat itu mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mimpi itu.. dan semua yang telah berubah. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau hal ini bisa terjadi kepada dirinya, semua perasaan yang buruk menghantuinya menjadi sebuah perasaan pahit.

Sekarang bukan saatnya ia berdiam diri, dan ia akan mencoba untuk menghadapi kehidupan yang baru dan mencoba untuk melawan takdirnya sendiri.

Ia takkan membiarkan teman barunya harus mengalami perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Sebuah masa lalu yang terasa menguliti dirinya ketika Asia harus mengalami takdir yang susah.

Freed Zelzan.

Nama itu, yah nama yang sangat Issei benci. Pendeta gila yang menjabat sebagai Ex-Exorcist yang telah membawa Asia dalam kejahatan yang ia buat. Issei mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua masa lalu itu, karena ia takkan pernah terkubur akan masa lalu itu sendiri.

"Naruto-nii-san, kau sudah memasak sarapan?" ia bertanya pada salah satu sosok yang menjadi penyelamat dirinya ketika harus menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri.

Pria yang datang tepat pada saat ia menjadi seorang yatim-piatu. Pria yang menjadi pembangun semangat dan yang menjadi salah satu orang yang akan ia lindungi. Andaikan ia menjadi Tuhan-akkh, mungkin ia akan memberkahi kakak angkatnya ini agar diberikan keselamatan.

Tiba-tiba aura berwarna hitam kemerahan dari atas Naruto menyelimuti dirinya, salah satu berkah yang diberikan oleh-Nya kepada dirinya seorang. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika ada seseorang yang mendoakannya, ia tahu pasti kalau ini adalah kebiasaan adiknya.

Saat Issei telah menggunakan seragam dan mengamit tas jinjingnya, ia melihat figur pria bersurai hitam kemerahan yang memiliki iris mata onyx dan terlihat seperti pria berusia 17-an. Karena memang pria itu sendiri merupakan kakak angkatnya yang juga sebagai teman sekelasnya.

Pertama kali yang Issei pikirkan adalah kenapa kakaknya ini ingin masuk kedalam kelas sepertinya, ia tidak tahu mengapa tetapi ia juga sangat senang karena kalau kakak angkatnya berada satu kelas dengannya, ia bisa melindungi pria ini dari segala mara bahaya.

Sudah cukup ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan ia tidak mau kehilangan kakak angkatnya.

Setidaknya begitu saat ia menghitung sejak dirinya diangkat sebagai adik.

Sarapan pagi yang terbilang singkat itu mereka jalani seperti hari-hari biasanya, Issei tidak bisa berfikir lebih jauh akan kemampuan Naruto. Suka menolong, otak diatas rata-rata dan yang paling Issei benci adalah wajah tampan. Tapi ia tidak membenci kakaknya, ia tahu kalau pria tampan seperti kakaknya tidak pantas untuk dihina dan diinjak-injak.

Meskipun pada awalnya ia tidak suka, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

Seperti biasa, mereka berdua menyapa Matohama dan Matsuda yang berjalan bersebrangan dengan mereka. Melihat keakraban mereka bertiga, Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pergi.

..o.O.o..

Flashback On.

Iris mata Naruto terpaku sebentar pada jendela rumahnya, melihat kalau suasana sudah mencekam dan malam sudah menyelimuti daerah ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam namun adiknya belum kembali juga, terpaksa satu hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Mencari.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, berjalan digelapnya malam bukanlah sesuatu yang ia takutkan. Semua itu hanyalah seleksi alam tentunya, berjalan dengan kedua tangan dikantung celana dan menggunakan syal untuk menutupi setengah poninya yang panjang.

Hanya keheningan yang dapat ia rasakan, semuanya terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Mata Naruto menjadi kosong, pupilnya menjadi kecil dan aura mematikan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Issei dibunuh.

Namun iris mata itu bergulir kearah salah satu sosok yang akan bertanggung jawab akan terbunuhnya Ise. Dan sosok itu menyadari keberadaannya dengan tegukan ludah. Satu kata yang dapat Naruto yakini kalau sosok yang telah membunuh Ise takut ketika menatapnya.

"Kau membunuh Issei"

Sebelum sosok wanita itu pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin, ia telah merasakan bahwa perutnya telah berlubang sangat besar dan ia hanya dapat kalau tubuhnya mulai menjadi serpihan abu yang terbang kelangit.

Ia berjalan dengan aura mematikan tetap menguar dari tubuhnya, menatap keatas langit malam dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah semak-semak yang lumayan tinggi tersebut. Dengan sekali kibasan tangan, semak-semak itu terbakar oleh api dan menampakkan dua wanita yang sedang mengintip.

"Jadi kau selanjutnya"

"E-eh! j-jangan asal m-menyimpulkan, Cataclysm-san. K-kami hanya melihat dan tidak ingin ikut campur akan urusan seperti itu"

Naruto Cataclysm, pria bersurai hitam kemerahan dengan iris mata onyx yang menjabat sebagai siswa terpintar setelah Sona. Satu fakta yang ia dapat adalah pria ini adalah manusia dan tidak ada hal yang lebih dari itu. Kemampuan hanya ada dibidang musik dan pengetahuan.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian tidak menolongnya"

"A-ah bukan begitu, k-kami..."

Brak!

Pohon dibelakang Rias ambruk ketika terkena gelombang kejut dari kibasan tangan Naruto, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengompol saat ini. Posisinya tidak menguntungkan, sebenarnya ini adalah bagian dari rencana untuk membiarkan Issei mati dan ia dengan mudah mereinkarnasikannya menjadi iblis.

"Aku butuh yang jelas!"

Mendengar nada bentakan dari adik kelasnya ini, ia langsung melototkan matanya. "Memangnya kau siapa hah! Seenaknya saja membentakku seperti itu. kau tidak tahu aku ini adal-"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?!"

Akeno tertawa kecil, berusaha lebih santai. "Naruto-san, boleh kupanggil begitu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kita bisa kok menghidupkan Ise kembali. Namun dengan syarat ia harus menjadi Iblis"

"Hmm memang bisa seperti itu?"

Kehidupannya yang berkelana membuatnya tidak tahu dengan sistem Fraksi pada saat ini, menghidupkan manusia yang telah mati menjadi jenisnya? Meh, mungkin ini hanya kebohongan semata.

Rias tersenyum tipis dan bersimpuh disamping Issei sambil mengeluarkan papan catur dan tiba-tiba delapan bidak pawn memasuki tubuh Issei diikuti oleh luka-luka itu yang sembuh dengan sendirinya. Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memasang wajah terkejut.

Selama ini pengelanaannya benar-benar suram, alat seperti itu saja ia tidak mengetahuinya. Padahal ia sudah menemukan beberapa benda legenda maupun senjata penghancur.

"Jadi bisakah ka-"

"Are? Dia sudah pergi"

Rias tidak mau ambil pusing dan membawa Issei untuk melaksanakan proses penyembuhan.

Flashback Off.

...

Cataclysm

...

"Jadi apa yang mau paman katakan kepadaku, aku sudah dipanggil boss" Naruto melirik ke bossnya yang sedang menatapnya. "Lalu katakan maksud dan tujuanmu, Azazel-san"

"Meh meh, jangan terburu-buru anak muda. Aku hanya ingin sekedar menyapa Tokoh penting dunia" Naruto yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak menatap kearah Azazel yang tengah menenggak minumannya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Begitulah, karena yang ada didunia manusia hanya aku. Jadi pemimpin Fraksi lain belum merasakannya" Azazel dapat melihat kalau iris onyx itu berkilat. "Tenang saja, aku takkan membocorkan hal itu kok"

"Langsung ke titik permasalahan saja. Aku harus kembali bekerja kalau tidak aku takkan digaji"

"Hahaha.. aku tak menyangka sosok Naga yang membawa ketiga kekuatan rasnya sendiri harus takut karena tak digaji?" Azazel menaruh tangannya diatas meja. "Tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat dari gaji biasanya. Aku tahu kau harus menafkahi adikmu itu kan"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Kau sudah tahu itu"

"Satu hal, aku tidak tahu apakah kau mau menghancurkan dunia ini lagi atau tidak. Tapi ketahuilah, sebagian besar ketiga Fraksi telah menyadari tentang insiden itu"

Naruto memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau pikir aku peduli?" kini Naruto menyesap teh dimeja. "Tugasku adalah sebagai Destroyer, tidak peduli siapakah lawanku. Kau pasti tahu tugas Dewa Siwa kan?"

Azazel terdiam, ia cukup diam ketika mendengar deklarasi pria ini. Tidak kenal takut maupun mati sekalipun, mengingat status penjelmaan dari Naga dalam Kitab itu yang dikabarkan membawa kekuatan tiga rasnya sendiri.

"Maa maa, tidak bisakah kau memiliki hati sedikit saja?"

Naruto menatap kearah Azazel datar. "Buat apa? Kalau memang benar mereka menyadari perbuatannya, lalu kenapa adikku tewas ditangan anak buahmu"

"Jadi..mereka membangkang"  
"Pikirkan sendiri" Naruto berjalan kearah boss yang sudah memegang nampan berisi makanan, ia kembali menjadi pelayan cafe ternama disekitar Kuoh. Ia tidak mengijinkan Issei untuk bekerja, ia hanya ingin anak yang memegang serpihan kekuatan ras nya bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

Kekuatan Red Dragon Emperor, Whels Dragon Ddraig.

Tidak perlu pintar maupun rajin. Bagi kaum naga, terkuatlah yang paling utama. Kalau adiknya bisa menjaga dirinya dan orang lain, disitulah tugasnya telah selesai. Bukan tugas sih, cuma sekedar hobi.

..o.O.o..

Seperti yang telah ia pikirkan, matahari telah tenggelam dibalik bukit. Dan keremangan yang menjadi salah satu pandangannya saat ini, permintaan sang adik untuk menyelamatkan salah satu biarawati merupakan sebuah kesenangan baginya.

Memusnahkan.

Ia senang ketika mendengar nama itu, secara tidak langsung mereka mengangkat derajatnya sebagai pemimpin para pemusnah. Ia pemimpin dari parade yang dilakukan oleh Juubi no Ookami pada jutaan tahun yang lalu, menghancurkan para kaum Yokai yang membangkang.

Salah satu jenis naga yang ikut dalam segala urusan.

Ikut campur dalam masalah para Fraksi.

Karena itu memanglah alasan kenapa ia diciptakan dalam eksistensi dunia ini, penghancur para pendosa yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang sistem dunia. Hukum alam selalu berlaku, menindas atau ditindas.

Ia tidak peduli pada perasaan seorang manusia ataupun makhluk awam lainnya, kecuali adiknya sendiri. Karena dengan keberadaan Issei dalam kehidupannya itu bisa membuatnya ada hobi tersendiri.

Masalah pertama yang dihadapi adalah...

"**Dragon shot!"**

Ia mendengar suara teriakan adiknya dari dalam gereja, sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk dengan salah satu kaki terangkat sambil memandang ratusan malaikat jatuh yang terbang diatasnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara desingan yang berarti ada seseorang yang datang.

"Oh kau Gremory dan Himejima"

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" bentak Rias dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. "Yang kulakukan? Membantu adikku mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya"

"A-apa maksudmu!"

Bwosh!

Rias berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan karena aura kematian yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Hal ini juga dirasakan oleh malaikat jatuh yang terbang diatas sana.

"A-aura ini?!"

"Tidak salah lagi, aura naga" Rias mendongak menatap kearah Naruto yang kini menatapnya.

Sebuah aura berwarna hitam kemerahan menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan melesat ke udara membelah jutaan partikel penyusun bumi yang menghalangi lajunya. Sesekali Naruto memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk memastikan kalau adiknya telah berhasil.

Iris onyx nya bergulir menatap ratusan Da-tenshi yang bersiap untuk merenggang nyawa, setelah aura miliknya menghilang kini ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki.

"Tuhan memberikan berkah kepada para makhluknya, tetapi kalian malah menyalahgunakan berkah itu hingga membuat kalian jatuh"

"Da-tenshi, makhluk yang merupakan mantan 'anak' dari-Nya kini telah melanggar aturan yang telah di tetapkan"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menengadahkan kedua tangan serta kepalanya ke udara.

"Merekalah yang terbengkalai"

"Hidup dengan kearoganan"

"Matilah bersama para pendosa"

"**Grâñd Çhârîôt!"**

Rias dan Akeno agaknya memandang ngeri pada sosok adik kelasnya saat ini, menciptakan 7 lingkaran sihir tanpa menggerakkan apapun, sedikit banyaknya mereka merasa kagum akan kekuatan yang dimilikinya tapi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan mereka langsung melesat pergi dari tempat ini.

Para Da-tenshi yang berusaha untuk lari pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya ketika sebuah rantai mengikat kaki mereka hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Berpuluh-puluh tahun mereka hidup dan baru kali ini merasakan apa itu yang namanya _takut_.

Meski mereka adalah makhluk yang kekuatan fisik jauh di atas rata-rata seorang manusia, tetap saja terkena serangan mematikan seperti itu akan merenggang nyawa mereka.

Dan satu persatu partikel tercipta di depan lingkaran sihir tersebut membentuk sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang, silau dan bersinar. Satu kata yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaan mereka pada saat itu juga sebelum eksistensi mereka menghilang di telan ratusan cahaya.

Mati.

Blar!

Iris onyx itu terbuka karena tidak merasakan lagi aura para pendosa, ia memandang sekeliling dan mempertajam penglihatannya yang masih buram karena baru saja memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit.

Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, ia melemaskan otot-ototnya kemudian menghilang dalam robekan dimensi yang ia ciptakan dari cakarnya. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis ketika melihat wajah senyum yang terukir di wajah adiknya.

"Nii-san!"

Namun teriakan itu hanya ia anggap angin berlalu karena dirinya telah memasuki robekan dimensi untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. 'Semoga kau bahagia'

Keheningan dan senyap tercipta di ruangan yang penuh akan kanji-kanji aneh, iris onyx nya memandang tempat yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia masuki ini. Tempat yang menjadi penentu sejarah dunia dan menjadi salah satu kota yang hilang dalam peristiwa Great War.

Atlantis...

Memasuki salah satu ruangan dengan lilin sebagai penentu cahaya temaram, ia mengambil sebuah kanji dan menempelkannya tepat di bahu sebelah kanannya. Menyuntikkan tiga cairan yang merupakan kekuatan dari ras nya sendiri, ia telah menetapkan satu hal.

Mengubah dunia.

Ia meraung keras ketika kekuatan yang sangat-sangat besar memasuki tubuhnya ketika ketiga suntik itu langsung menancap dibagian lengannya. Perubahan secara fisik terlihat, kini rambut nya bukan lagi merah kehitaman namun menjadi perak dan iris matanya menjadi jam emas.

Sepasang baju jirah telah menggantikan pakaian kaos oblongnya, rambutnya memanjang sehingga kini rambut perak itu membingkai wajahnya. Hidung mancung, alis menebal, tulang rahang yang sempurna dan kulit halus, membuat Naruto mampu menyaingi aktris papan atas saat ini juga.

"Sial, tubuhku kaku" gumamnya entah kepada siapa, kekuatan kegelapan yang menjadi satu dengannya benar-benar sangat kuat. Salah satu aspek yang ia dapat adalah ketiga kekuatan temannya itu memanglah sangat besar, apalagi julukan salah satu temannya yang memegang kekuasaan terkuat saat ini. The True Red Dragon Great Red.

Setengah kekuatan yang ia rebut kini telah menjadi miliknya, secara langsung pun dirinya merupakan yang terkuat dari yang lainnya. Tapi ia bukan untuk mempamerkan kekuatannya, mengubah dan menggoncang dunia seperti apa yang telah Tuhan berikan amanat kepadanya sebelum menjelang kematian.

Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak saat ia menyadari kalau kekuatan ini mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan aura miliknya untuk menetralisir semua energi negatif yang terus mengalir.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aura itu mulai menghilang dan menjadi satu dengan kekuatannya. Mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kita akan mewujudkan impian kita bersama, Great Red" ucapnya seraya kembali menghilang dari ruangan ini sambil membawa salah satu senjata andalannya.

Pesta meriah kian berlangsung selama beberapa jam untuk merayakan kebangkitan sang Naga Merah, bukannya merasa bahagia malah semakin muram. Ise tidak berharap kalau sang Buchou mengaguminya bahkan melebih-lebihkan kekuatannya karena telah melawan para Da-tenshi dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

Dan kenyataannya semua itu hanyalah kebohongan, kalau tidak ada kakaknya mana mungkin ia bisa menjadi kuat. Sebelum kepergiannya untuk menyelamatkan Asia, ia terlebih dahulu diberikan sebuah pil berwarna merah yang ternyata efeknya meningkatkan kekuatannya berkali-kali.

Ketika ia ingin bertanya, namun kakaknya telah menghilang dalam robekan dimensi.

Dan ketika Ise sedang membutuhkan kakaknya disebelahnya, kakaknya malah pergi. Apa mungkin kakaknya marah kepadanya? Kesal karena ia adalah iblis?

Tidak tidak, kakaknya sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui siapakah dia. Malahan kakaknya yang mendukung untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

Ah iya ngomong-ngomong soal Asia, gadis itu telah menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Gremory. Memegang peranan bishop sekaligus sebagai Mother of Healer karena kemampuan penyembuhnya luar biasa hebat. Julukan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya sebelum pergi dalam insiden itu.

Entah kenapa ia merasa heran tentang kakaknya, fakta yang ia dapat adalah kakaknya manusia biasa. Ddraig juga tidak mengetahui siapakah kakaknya. Sialnya bagi Ise, kakaknya mengetahui jati diri Asia hingga seluk beluknya sebelum di pindahkan ke Kuoh.

Issei tak punya waktu untuk membiarkan pikirannya meleng ke mana-mana. Dia masih harus memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya tentang kakaknya, dan juga ia tak mungkin menanyakan hal itu secara langsung. Pastinya akan mengundang rasa tidak enak dalam dirinya dan juga diri Naruto.

Dengan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang, Ise mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pusing memikirkan ini semua. Otaknya yang memang pas-pasan itu sulit untuk mencerna semua informasi yang ia dapat. Ia bukanlah Sona ataupun Naruto yang sangat hebat dalam bidang analisis.

"Ise-san. Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan"

Issei mendongak menatap wajah manis Asia dan juga mendapat perhatian penuh dari anggota klub yang lainnya, memang kalau di perhatikan lebih jelas dari tadi Issei hanya diam dan tidak mengikuti pesta ini. "Ini mengenai kakakku"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Rias dan Akeno menegang, mengingat kembali rantai peristiwa yang terjadi tadi. Pria yang mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan meluluh lantahkan ratusan Da-tenshi dalam satu serangan. Bagi makhluk awam pasti itu bukanlah hal yang bisa di lakukan oleh manusia.

"Naruto ya" Rias memasang pose berfikir. "Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya dan melihatnya menghabisi Da-tenshi"

"Ara ara apa buchou tertarik dengan Naruto-kun"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ise berdiri dan memberikan ekspresi marah. "Aku takkan membiarkan Rias-senpai menjadikan Nii-san budak, aku tak ingin ia kehilangan kemanusiaannya seperti Asia dan aku"

Rias menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Cukup!" Issei lebih berani dan mendelikkan matanya kearah Rias. "Nii-san adalah salah satu orang yang ingin kulindungi, dan aku tak ingin ia berurusan dengan makhluk awam meskipun Nii-san memiliki kekuatan sekalipun"

"Issei" panggil Rias lirih. "Kamu tidak tahu siapakah kakakmu yang sebenarnya"

Ruangan senyap seketika.

"Dia memiliki aura naga dalam tubuhnya"

"Jangan bercanda!" Ise berteriak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kedepan. "Aku tahu ia punya kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia lainnya, tapi aku nggak percaya kalau Nii-san memiliki naga"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku yakin kalau Ddraig merasakan aura naga tadi" Rias berujar.

Tiba-tiba gauntlet merah langsung muncul dilengan kiri Issei, cahaya hijau itu mulai berpendar yang menandakan kalau Ddraig akan berbicara.

[Aku merasakannya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan aura itu]

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku" Issei kini menampakkan ekspresi bertanya. "Dan kalau kau merasakannya, pasti aku juga akan merasakannya juga kan?"

[Kau sedang sibuk bertarung, jadi tidak merasakan secara jelas aura itu] Ddraig menutup kedua matanya dan menaruh kepalanya pada posisi yang nyaman. [Aura naga ini sangat besar, lebih besar dari Putih dan Aku]

Rias mengangguk dan Issei menundukkan kepalanya sementara pikirannya kembali melayang entah kemana, pikiran tentang dimana kakaknya memiliki naga dan naga itu merupakan musuh Ddraig. Ah ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia juga takkan membiarkan kakaknya menjadi musuh.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, ini sudah larut malam" Issei membalik tubuhnya dan di ikuti oleh Asia di belakangnya. Pikirannya memang sedang kalut saat ini, ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan ini semua. Berharap kalau kakaknya akan ada di rumah.

"Selamat malam"

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

Issei sama sekali tidak mengira, semua yang ia harapkan tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Awal peristiwa yang terjadi pagi hari ini harus berantakan, niat untuk bertanya kepada kakaknya tetapi malah sosok itu tidak ada di rumah dan hanya meninggalkan makanan yang sangat enak. Ia mengerang tertahan ketika sarapan paginya hanya bersama Asia dan tidak ada lelucon ataupun ejekan blak-blakan dari kakaknya.

Ia menutup kembali masakan itu dengan tudung saji, makanan yang masih terbilang sangat banyak itu harus sia-sia begitu saja. Issei memutuskan untuk membawa bento untuk nya dan Asia yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi salah satu murid Kuoh Akademy.

Homeroom yang begitu memusingkan, terpaksa Issei harus memejamkan matanya dan tidak peduli dengan pelajaran saat ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Ia tidak melupakan satu hal yang telah di pesankan oleh Rias kepadanya untuk datang ke ruang klub sepulang sekolah karena akan ada tamu dari Meikai yang datang.

Dan disinilah mereka, disebuah ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu saat ini tengah di penuhi oleh iblis-iblis muda yang menatap kehadiran salah satu sosok putra ketiga Klan Phenex. Untung saja di Kuoh tidak ada manusia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan Youki besar yang dikeluarkan oleh Riser.

"Akan kubawa kau kembali ke Meikai-" suara itu menyiratkan sebuah ancaman. "-meskipun aku harus menyeretmu dengan paksa dan membakar habis semua pelayanmu sampai mereka menjadi abu"

Tak ada satupun yang berkata kecuali Issei yang telah siap dengan Gauntlet merah nya dan bersiap untuk menjotos wajah yakitori itu, meskipun ada rasa kesal karena pria ketiga Klan Phenex itu merupakan tunangan dari Buchou nya dan telah menjadi Raja Harem.

"Jadi dia pemegang Kaisar Naga Merah Surgawi, terlihat lemah dan gadis suci itu..." lirikannya mengandung makna penuh akan hardikan. "...lebih baik menjadi jalang-"

Belum sempat Riser menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika sosok pria bersurai perak muncul di depan putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu dengan gerakan tak tertangkap mata, sebuah tinju berlapis energi negatif sangat kuat telah menghantam tubuh Riser hingga berlubang.

Para pasang mata hanya bisa tertegun dan menyaksikan bagaimana pria yang baru saja datang itu membuat tubuh Riser tergeletak tak berdaya dengan mudahnya. Tatapan yang menajam dan menjanjikan rasa sakit itu terlihat jelas oleh mereka ketika jarum emas tersebut berputar pelan.

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik yang tercipta sebelum suara Issei memecah kesunyian ruangan ini. "N-nii-san"

.

.

To be Continued~

Tak ada yang spesial dari Fic ini, semua hanyalah karangan buatan saya dan tidak ada arti yang terkandung. Saya sudah memberikan peringatan kalau tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, kalian hanya tinggal memencet tombol 'Back'.

Ini fic God!like, jadi sudah saya peringatkan dari pertama kalau Naruto adalah naga yang terkuat. Tapi statusnya jarang keluar kecuali ada peristiwa-peristiwa penting.

.

.

© DraconsteeL Out~


	2. Chapter 2

**~Cataclysm~**

**Naruto **©**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD** ©**Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning : Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, etc**

**Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Dua**__** :**_

Reuni

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Summary :** Dia adalah salah satu dari empat Tokoh Penting yang memicu terjadinya Ragnarok, namun ketika semua itu selesai ia memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan makhluk awam.

_**.**_

Draconsteel, In!

_**.**_

_._

_Selamat membaca_

_._

"Cataclysm"

Sungguh kalau bisa di bilang suasana kali ini sangatlah mencekam, Rias yang penasaran dengan perubahan pada diri Naruto harus menahannya untuk sementara waktu. Rias akhirnya sadar betapa berbahaya nya adik kelasnya yang satu ini, kemampuan yang tidak diragukan lagi oleh dunia.

Dia telah menyaksikan bagaimana caranya Naruto membuat regenerasi Klan Phenex itu berhenti dan saat ini posisi kaki Naruto yang sedang menginjak leher Riser. Kalau ia harus jujur, bisa dilihat kalau dengan sekali hentakan kaki mungkin eksistensi putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu akan menghilang.

Aspek yang ia dapatkan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat, terlebih lagi ketika ia melirik kearah Grayfia yaitu salah satu kepala maid keluarga Gremory dan juga istri dari kakaknya itu pun hanya bisa terdiam membatu. Dan Rias tahu kalau kakak dari pion terbarunya itu adalah sosok yang tidak bisa di remehkan.

Dan untuk detik selanjutnya, Rias melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto telah mengangkat kaki setinggi-tingginya dan bersiap untuk menghujam kerongkongan itu. Jika melihat bagaimana pertempuran yang sudah di ketahui pemenangnya itu, mereka pasti menganggap kalau Riser akan mati pada saat ini juga.

Rias khawatir, bukan karena kematian Riser. Tetapi hubungan antara Klan Gremory dengan Klan Phenex yang nantinya akan goyah akibat insiden ini. Tentu saja Lord Phenex tidak akan terima dengan hal tersebut, terlebih lagi ada adik dari Riser yang juga otak dari Peerage Riser.

Namun rasa khawatir itu entah kenapa menghilang seketika, bagaimana gerakan Naruto terhenti oleh sebuah es yang Rias ketahui berasal dari Grayfia, kepala maid itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan sedang mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai kolaborasi pergerakan dan elemen es nya.

"Naruto, cukup" ujar Rias lirih. "Lepaskan dia"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Rias dengan ekor matanya. "Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun berbuat sombong, seolah-olah dirinya yang terkuat" kini tatapannya beralih kepada sosok adik angkat dan mantan biarawati yang berada disebelah Ise. "Siapapun yang berani menghina adikku, maka kematian lah yang akan menjemputnya"

Prank!

Satu sentakan tenaga, es yang mengunci pergerakan kaki Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Tetapi Naruto tidak melanjutkan aksinya untuk membunuh Riser, ia hanya menendang kepala itu dengan hina nya dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu.

"Katakan pada Klan Phenex, berani menyentuh adikku maka bersiap menjelang kepunahan"

Rias tertegun, dan ia yakin kalau ratu kakaknya itu juga sedang menengang. Pernyataan itu memang berupa ancaman, namun aura yang di berikan oleh Naruto itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Aura kebangsawanan, pemimpin dan menjanjikan rasa sakit.

Naruto telah mengakui bahwa kekuatan dari Klan Phenex memanglah hebat, terlebih lagi pengendalian api dan angin tingkat tinggi membuatnya menjadi Klan Ternama. Mereka juga memiliki sebutan abadi karena memiliki regenerasi tingkat tinggi juga.

"Sialan kau, manusia jahannam!"

Naruto yang berniat untuk pergi harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara itu menginterupsi perjalanannya, ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Riser yang berusaha bangkit.

"Ah dia menggunakan air mata phoenix" Rias bergumam pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

Cowok perak itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya secara tengadah dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tentu saja Rias yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menerjang kearah Naruto dan membungkam mulut cowok itu. Para pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam karena tidak mengerti maksud dari Rias.

"Oke cukup, jangan gunakan mantra itu. Kau tak ingin menghancurkan satu sekolah ini kan, ingatlah kalau masih ada murid-murid lainnya"

Mendengar penuturan Rias, ia langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menatap kearah Riser yang tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh api merah dengan intensitas luar biasa. Para peerage nya yang tidak memiliki kemampuan regenerasi hanya mampu untuk mengambil jarak dari King mereka.

"...kenapa?" Naruto menoleh kearah Rias lalu menatap kearah Grayfia dengan mata berkilat. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Lucifuge"

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah, kau hanya anak SMA dari kalangan bawah"

Naruto langsung menaikkan intensitas aura nya dan sepasang sayap sangat lebar terbentang luas diikuti oleh sepasang tanduk menghiasi dahi Naruto, tak membutuhkan waktu lama Naruto telah mencengkeram leher Grayfia dan membenturkannya ke dinding.

"Jaga ucapanmu, kau tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapanku. Cewek jalang"

Bret!

Pakaian yang di gunakan Grayfia pun robek karena tidak kuat menahan panasnya api hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, kemudian ia melirikkan matanya kearah para iblis muda yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya karena merasakan aura mematikan dari tubuhnya.

"Cih, aku kelepasan"

Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya dan menghilangkan wujud yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Iris matanya berputar cepat diiringi oleh aura keemasan yang menyelimuti tempat ini, menggunakan salah satu jurusnya untuk menghilangkan ingatan mereka tentang kejadian barusan.

Tik!

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya tepat diatas dahi Grayfia, dan setelah itu sepasang pakaian maid kembali membungkus tubuh wanita itu. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama hanya untuk menunggu mereka bangun, Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu sofa dan menyeruput teh buatan Ratu dari Rias.

"Kalian sudah sadar" ujar Naruto datar sambil menatap kearah mereka yang sedang mengucek matanya, kini tatapannya beralih pada Riser yang wajahnya kembali bugar. "Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin melawanku?"

"Manusia keparat!" Riser menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan api kemudian menerjang kearah Naruto sambil mengarahkan bogem berlapis api ke wajah Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya. "Mati kau!"

"**Hiken!"** Naruto juga tak mau kalah, ia menyelimuti kepalan tangannya dengan api hitam dan mulai mengadu pukulan bersama Riser.

Katakanlah kalau Riser kalah, tubuhnya yang terpental dengan tangan kanan terbakar oleh api hitam.

Grayfia melebarkan matanya sejenak, ia mengetahui apa api hitam itu. Api Hitam milik Dewi Amaterasu yang katanya dapat membakar seluruh ciptaan Tuhan di dunia, dan kini api hitam itu telah membumi hanguskan tangan kanan putra ketiga Klan Phenex itu.

"**Ice"** Grayfia membungkus lengan kanan Riser agar api hitam itu tidak merambat terus keseluruh tubuhnya, namun hasilnya sudah di ketahui.

Gagal.

Naruto menatap sang lawan yang berdiri mematung sambil berusaha menghilangkan api hitam itu, dan ia mulai berjalan kearah Riser sembari mengucapkan satu kata.

"**Kai!"**

Api hitam itu berubah menjadi asap yang menandakan kalau Naruto telah menghentikan serangannya, iris jam emas itu tetap berputar pelan sembari mengobservasi keadaan disini.

"Sebaiknya kau meminum elixir Klan mu sendiri agar lebih cepat penyembuhannya, atau kau mau mewek tak jelas untuk menyembuhkan luka itu"

Kiba yang mendengar hal itu membuang muka sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, Koneko dan Asia tersenyum tipis karena memang mereka berdua jarang tertawa. Dan kini Rias serta Akeno sudah membungkam mulut mereka karena tawa kecil sudah keluar tadi.

"HAHAHAHA" kini giliran Ise yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tak kuat menahan ejekan khas dari kakaknya, mereka membayangkan bagaimana jika Riser mewek-mewek jelek dikepala mereka. Sebuah kejadian yang sangat langka mungkin.

"Aku tak ada waktu di tempat ini, jaga dirimu baik-baik Issei. Nii-san hanya memperingatkanmu, jangan melawan putih pada saat ini. Kemampuanmu belum memadai kekuatannya" Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Ise dengan pandangan mengasihani. "Latihlah kekuatanmu, atau kau membutuhkan pil Draketsugan (Dragon Increasing Pil)"

"Tidak Nii-san, aku masih ada dua pil"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Jangan lupa berlatih, dan ingat pesanku"

Srak!

Naruto mencakar udara kosong dan tercipta robekan dimensi disebelahnya, Ise yang baru saja bertemu kakaknya langsung berteriak dan berusaha untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nii-san, kau mau kemana"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Melawan Great Red"

..o.O.o..

Kali ini, Grayfia, Rias dan Riser beserta semua anggota peerage-nya menatap robekan dimensi itu dengan mata bersinar tak percaya. Oh yeah mungkin Naruto adalah orang gila yang berani menantang naga terkuat dan terbesar itu.

[Kau dengar? Dia menantang Great Red] Ddraig berkata dengan nada tenang. [Sudah kuduga kalau ia lebih kuat dari kami berdua]

Issei yang mengerti dari kata 'berdua' dari Ddraig pun mengangguk paham. Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou tidak sebanding dengan kekuatannya.

"Tunggu dulu, bisa saja ia hanya membual kan?" Rias mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka dapat mendengar suara tawa bariton dari Ddraig. [Hahaha jangan bercanda nona, selama ini yang dapat menggunakan robekan dimensi untuk teleportasi hanyalah bangsa naga terdahulu contohnya yah Ophis dan Great Red]

Tepat setelah mereka mendengar kalimat Ddraig, semua kaum iblis di area itu merasakan keanehan. Riser yang tadinya berniat untuk menghancurkan Naruto harus menelannya bulat-bulat, Ravel dan Sona yang sedari tadi mengamati keadaan pun terus memutar otak mereka untuk menemukan masalah disini.

"Jadi menurut laporanmu waktu itu Rias, Naruto memiliki aura naga. Bisa saja itu sekedar Sacred Gear" Sona mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot. "Karena Sacred Gear pun bisa menurunkan aura pengguna, yah contohnya saja seperti Sacred Gear Hyoudou-san. Karena Hyoudou-san merupakan iblis baru mungkin ia belum bisa menurunkan auranya hingga ke titik terendah"

[Kau benar Sitri, pengguna Sacred Gear yang memiliki kemampuan untuk bertempur bisa menurunkan aura mereka menjadi seperti manusia untuk melindungi jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya]

Kini kacamata Sona berkilat terkena sinar matahari. "Jadi bisa dikatakan kalau Naruto pengguna Sacred Gear Naga, dan kalau boleh tahu jenis apa Naga miliknya, Ddraig-san"

[Hmm maaf Sitri, aku juga tidak mengetahui hal itu] dengan ucapan akhir itu, gauntlet yang menyelimuti lengan kiri Ise menghilang.

Sona menepukkan tangannya satu kali, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis serta iris violet nya terbuka dan beralih pada Rias serta Riser. "Jadi karena kalian sudah sepakat untuk melakukan Rating Game seperti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Grayfia beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kedatangan Riser ke sini, kalau masih ada yang perlu ditanyakan tolong sampaikan sekarang"

"T-tidak ada Sitri-san" Ravel berjalan mendekati peerage lainnya diikuti oleh Riser yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Kini tatapan Riser menatap kearah Rias dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Persiapkan dirimu, Rias. Jangan permalukan aku dengan pertunjukan yang payah"

Rias yang mau membalas jawaban pedas Riser harus menahannya dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat karena ia harus menahan emosinya baik di hadapan peerage nya sendiri dan peerage Sona. "Lihat saja"

Melihat kepergian Riser dan Sona, Rias hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia merobohkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengusap dahinya yang nampak berkeringat.

Ia sadar kalau semua ini merupakan permasalahan yang melibatkan peerage-nya, bukan berarti peerage harus selalu ada untuk King nya. Tapi Rias tak ingin membuat peerage-nya harus ikut bermasalah dengan urusannya. Tentu saja sebagai majikan yang baik ia harus berfikir matang-matang tentang hal ini.

"Kita akan berlatih di villa milik keluarga Gremory"

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

Iris matanya terpaku sesaat pada sosok yang sangat besar dan menyemburkan api tersebut. Salah satu reptil bersisik yang hobinya adalah memuntahkan si jago merah untuk meluluh lantahkan semua yang menghalanginya. Setibanya di sebuah ruangan yang hampa udara dan kosong, ia sudah di suguhkan pemandangan itu.

Api merah yang menyebar membentuk sebuah lautan api, di tengah-tengah itu sudah terdapat naga merah yang besar sedang membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. Gumpalan api sudah siap untuk di muntahkan oleh sang naga karena merasakan bahaya mendekat.

"Sudah lama sekali, Baka-Red"

Ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya dalam hati Great Red ketika melihat sosok yang amat ia kenali. Sudah ribuan tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Okelah, bisa di sebut teman lama yang bertemu kembali karena memang sudah menjadi satu ras.

"Uh? Ternyata kau Cataclysm. Aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan mati hing-"

"Ya ya aku tahu kau takkan pernah mati hingga Ragnarok"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya kau masih mengingatnya, dan bagaimana keadaan dua yang lainnya?"

Naruto sempat mendengar dengusan pada Great Red yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya menguar dan berubah menjadi anak remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan pakaian perang lalu rambut berwarna merah kehitaman.

"Hahh, kau tahu? Ophis selalu mengunjungiku hanya karena ingin marah-marah, dan Trihexa..." Great Red memandang kejauhan. "...ia disegel"

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Enak sekali hidupmu Baka-Red, tidur-tiduran tanpa kerjaan." Naruto mencemberutkan wajah dan memberikan tendangan pada punggung Great Red hingga personifikasi dari naga merah itu terpental sangat jauh.

"Gantian! Sekarang aku yang tidur" dengan nada puas, Naruto memejamkan matanya tanpa mempedulikan Great Red yang sumpah serapah dari jauh sana.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan kita bertarung pada waktu itu" entah kenapa Great Red yang sudah sampai disebelah Naruto hanya diam. "Apakah kalian telah sadar setelah kekuatan kalian yang kuambil"

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Cataclysm. Aku juga sudah mengerti semuanya, terlebih lagi kau mengambil kekuatan kami itu tidak salah sama sekali. Kami menganggap kalau kaulah yang memang pantas menjadi pemimpin dunia ini"

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan tetap memasang posisi tidur. "Jadi begitu"

"Yah, karena di antara kita hanya kaulah yang memiliki perencanaan paling hebat. Berfikir sebelum bertarung kecuali kami, karena kau perwujudan dari otak dunia itu sendiri"

Kini Naruto telah mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap kearah personifikasi Transform dari Great Red. "Aku mengerti, kita tercipta untuk saling melengkapi. Kau dengan kekuatan besarmu, Ophis dengan ketidakterbatasannya, Trihexa dengan kegelapannya dan aku baru diciptakan untuk melengkapi kekurangan kalian"

"Jadi kau akan tetap memegang statusmu sebagai 'Destroyer'?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku masih bermain-main di dunia manusia"

"Oh, dengan si Sekiryuutei itu"

"Begitulah, kau tahu? Potensinya itu yang sangat kusuka berbeda dengan Hakuryuukou"

Great Red memasang pose berfikir keras. "Yah kalau bisa dibilang sih Sekiryuutei itu sangat hebat hanya saja ia harus terus di rangsang untuk mencapai kekuatan penuhnya"

"Dengan Oppai?"

Great Red terkekeh. "Begitulah, aku tak menyangka kalau bocah mesum itu yang mendapatkan Ddraig"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Naruto menjadi keras dan tatapannya menajam ketika melihat sebuah ruang distorsi yang tercipta di depan mereka dan menampakkan gadis loli dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Naruto yang mengenali aura ini hanya memberikan cengirannya.

"Hahaha ternyata kau Ophis, jadi apa alasanmu mengganti wujud kakek tua itu"

Gadis loli itu memonyongkan bibirnya. "Muu~ kau tak pernah berubah Cataclysm"

"Ah iya, aku merasakan hal yang tidak beres dengan anggota organisasimu. Tepatnya pemilik True longinus"

Ophis menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu Cao-cao?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku fikir dia hanya memanfaatkan otak bodohmu itu"

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH!"

Naruto memutar mata bosan sambil menciptakan sebuah robekan dimensi didepannya. "Seharusnya kau mengerti, kenapa kau memberikan kekuatanmu pada seluruh anggotamu. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau pengguna True Longinus memberontak, senjata itu bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu"

"Great Red, mau ikut?" Naruto menyiku lengan Great Red dengan pelan dan memberi kode dengan alis yang bergerak-gerak.

"Kemana?"

"Bertemu kawan lama, dan Ophis mau ikut?"

Ophis mencemberutkan wajahnya, tetapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki robekan dimensi bersama dengan Great Red. Dan dalam beberapa detik setelah itu, mereka bertiga telah menghilang diikuti dengan robekan dimensi yang kembali tertutup.

..o.O.o..

Sekitar satu jam Rating Game antara Rias Gremory dan Riser Phenex telah berlangsung, dan pertarungan itu di menangkan oleh kelompok Riser karena kontrol emosi Issei yang tidak terkendali akibat kekalahan Koneko ketika terkena serangan Yubelluna.

Dan seperti mereka para petarung sejati, emosi adalah salah satu aspek paling penting dalam bertarung. Dengan emosi maka sudah di pastikan siapa yang akan kalah dan siapakah yang akan menang, apalagi hal itu terjadi dua kali saat Asia terkena serangan Riser.

Kini Ise hanya bisa duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia tidak rela kalau Buchou nya harus menikah dengan orang lain. Kalau Ise harus jujur, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan ia ingin menggagalkan pertunangan itu.

"Jadi, katakan kepadaku apa yang membuatmu terus berdiam diri seperti itu"

Ise mendongak dengan wajah cerahnya. "Nii-san!"

. . .

Pertunangan yang sebentar lagi menjadi pernikahan itu sedang berlangsung, sang mempelai wanita hanya bisa duduk di depan meja rias sambil memandang wajahnya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia tidak menginginkan hal ini harus terjadi pada kehidupannya, ia masih ingin mengalami masa muda yang panjang.

Di antara suasana yang begitu romantis tiba-tiba amukan angin mengelilinginya, para tamu undangan di kagetkan oleh suara debuman pintu besar yang hancur. Tentu saja iblis di sana memasang pose siaga dan bersiap menghadapi serangan dari musuh.

"Jadi, bisa katakan dimanakah pria bernama Sirzech"

Pria bersurai merah itu tertawa. "Hahaha ternyata kau datang juga yah, Naruto-san"

Deg!

Riser dan Ravel tiba-tiba saja menegang, pupil mereka mengecil karena mendengar nama itu. Nama yang menjadi ancaman terbesar dunia, sosok yang mendeklarasikan niatnya untuk melawan Great Red. Dan juga sosok yang telah memberikannya luka terdalam.

"Baiklah Riser-kun, aku cukup kecewa karena pertarungan yang berat sebelah seperti ini. Jadi aku ingin kau melawan Naruto-"

"Aku bersama adikku"

Sirzech memasang wajah tidak kecewa sama sekali. "Hahaha baiklah-baiklah kalian berdua akan melawan Riser dan Ravel"

Dan dengan sebuah perintah, Grayfia memindahkan tubuh Naruto dan Issei bersamaan dengan Riser dan Ravel yang memasuki arena. Kini mereka berada tepat di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan hanya di hiasi oleh dua pohon besar disetiap tempat.

"Hahahaha akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu, manusia keparat!"

Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Sebelum memulai pertarungan ini, apa aku boleh membunuhnya"

"A-apa maksudmu nii-san?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Ise. "Dia berkata kalau ingin membunuhku, kalau Fraksi manusia memiliki kekuatan mungkin mereka akan marah. Sebagaimana saat ini Iblis Murni dalam ambang kepunahan mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang berani melukai anggota dari 34 pilar yang tersisa" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Riser. "Anggap saja kau membunuh anak raja"

"Jadi, pernyataan ini aku tujukan kepada kau Lord Phenex" Naruto memasang wajah datarnya, tak lupa iris matanya yang berputar pelan seolah meminta jawaban saat ini juga. "Tapi, aku benci kalau kematian dalam Rating Game tidaklah permanen"

Naruto menatap sebentar kearah peerage Riser yang sudah lengkap, memegang masing-masing senjata di setiap tangan mereka dan bersiap untuk menyerang mereka. Perbandingan yang sangat tidak rasional, satu set lengkap melawan dua orang.

Oh yeah mungkin bagi orang biasa itu tidaklah sportif.

Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah bagi Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan menengadah dan ia berucap beberapa mantra yang tidak di ketahui oleh mereka.

Rias yang melihat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Dia menggunakan itu lagi"

Sona yang duduk di sebelahnya menautkan alis tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rias diam tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap ke layar besar dihadapannya. "Lihatlah dan perhatikan"

"Menghilanglah bersama kegelapan"

"Menyatu bersama gelapnya malam"

"Ditelan oleh lingkaran hitam tak berujung"

"**The Heavenly Body Magic : Altairis"**

Sebuah bola hitam berukuran dua puluh meter langsung tercipta di hadapan Naruto dan bersiap untuk membabat habis semua yang di lewatinya. Mira, pion terlemah dari peerage Riser langsung memucatkan wajahnya dan tongkat yang ia pegang terjatuh.

Ledakan adalah kehancuran...

Mereka yang tidak bisa menghindar pun hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan bola hitam itu, tergilas dan menghilang dapat mereka rasakan bersama rasa sakit tersebut. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, kini pada akhirnya mereka mengenal siapakah yang memberikan rasa sakit itu.

"Riser, Yubelluna, Ravel. Terserah kamu ingin melawan yang mana, mereka hanyalah iblis sombong yang tak pernah di ajarkan apa itu rasa menghargai seseorang yang dibawahnya"

Ketiga sosok itu terdiam, mereka marah dan kesal karena telah di lecehkan seperti itu. Tapi di lain hati, mereka menyadari kalau ucapan itu memanglah benar.

Mereka arogan..

Sombong...

Dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh mereka sehingga membuat mereka harus meremehkan seseorang yang berada di bawahnya, dan mereka akhirnya mengerti kalau ke aroganan akan berujung pada... kematian.

"Biar kulawan Riser, akan kuajarkan kepadanya apa itu sopan santun"

"Ha'i Nii-san" Issei mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna merah kehitaman dan menelannya dengan sekali teguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, efeknya pun mulai bereaksi. Energi berwarna kehijauan meledak dari tubuh Issei, youki yang sangat kuat itu menggerakkan rumput-rumput dibawahnya. Sampai kuatnya, rambut Issei berkibar melawan gravitasi diikuti oleh Gauntlet di lengan kirinya telah berubah.

"**Explosion!"**

Riser menutup matanya ketika hembusan angin yang sangat kuat membuat matanya sakit, entah kenapa ia merasakan kalau ratu dan adiknya telah terlempar menabrak pohon karena tidak kuat menahan amukan energi yang meluap dari tubuh Issei.

Peningkatan fisik yang sangat pesat, berasal dari pelepasan akumulai energi secara langsung tidak menggunakan [Boost] mungkin akan mengakibatkan kelumpuhan beberapa jam. Issei berkelebat dan menghilang dari pandangan kemudian muncul di hadapan Ratu Riser yang sudah memegang tongkatnya.

Melihat sang ratu akan menggunakan jurus andalannya, Issei langsung mengaktifkan salah satu jurusnya.

"**Boosted Gear : Speed!"**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Issei berbayang dan menghilang dari depan Yubelluna yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang, ia di kejutkan oleh sebuah pukulan pelan yang di hantamkan oleh Issei tepat dipunggungnya.

"Nii-san, akan kutunjukkan jurus originalku!"

Issei melakukan pose yang berakhir dengan mengulurkan dua jari, telunjuk dan jempol. Dengan sekali kedipan mata, ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"**Dress Break!"**

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan wajah memerah malu. "Hahh, aku jadi malas menganggapmu adik karena sifat mesummu yang sangat berlebihan itu"

"E-eh? Jangan begitu Nii-san, bagaimanapun juga ini ajaran dari Azazel-san"

Entah kenapa Azazel yang sedang menonton pertandingan ini langsung memucat, karena hanya ia yang mengetahui siapakah itu Naruto.

"Oh, Azazel ya? Baiklah akan kuberikan-"

Naruto mendengus ketika ucapannya belum selesai harus di potong oleh tinjuan dari Riser yang berdebum tepat di perutnya, ia menautkan alisnya ketika api hitam langsung membakar tangan kanannya. Kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau mengerti? Apa kau sudah mengerti, apakah ke aroganan bisa membuatmu mengalahkanku?" Riser terdiam sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan api hitam yang terus merambat tersebut. Melihat Naruto yang melangkah maju untuk mendekatinya, ia mengambil langkah mundur.

Alih-alih ciut nyali, Ravel yang memang tidak bisa berbuat apapun hanya mampu membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Ravel sebenarnya ingin melawan, tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi buas yang terpasang di wajah adik-kakak itu, hatinya diliputi rasa takut hingga reaksinya menjadi lambat.

"Angkat gadis kecil itu, Issei"

Issei yang tidak berani berbuat macam-macam di depan kakaknya pun hanya menurut dan membopong tubuh Ravel yang berontak karena ketakutan. Tak mengidahkan Yubelluna yang masih terduduk sambil menutupi dadanya, Ise berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Riser" panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Mengerti ap-Guahh!"

Merasakan sebuah tinjuan yang berhasil bersarang di perutnya, ia harus merelakan tubuhnya terpental hingga menghancurkan pohon di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa?-Hueek!"

Riser memuntahkan darah segar ketika Naruto menendang perutnya hingga Riser memuntahkan cairan kental dari tenggorokannya. Tak sampai disitu, penyiksaan Naruto terhadapnya terus berjalan dan mengulang kembali pertanyaan retorik tersebut, dan akhirnya Riser mengerti arti dari pertanyaan itu.

"S-su-sudah c-c-cukup, a-aku ti-tidak a-akan a-arogan l-l-lagi" dengan ucapan akhir itu, tubuh Riser terhuyung kedepan dan pingsan setelah itu. Dia baru saja merasakan kehancuran mental yang selama ini menjadi kepribadiannya, tanpa mereka sadari Lord Phenex tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu.

'Anak yang menarik'

Kini Naruto mengangkat tubuh Yubelluna yang tidak mengenakan busana apapun, meskipun pada awalnya memberontak tetapi akhirnya sang Queen menurut dan tak lupa tetap menutupi dadanya.

"Nii-san, kau curang" rengek Issei ketika melihat kakaknya mendapatkan kesempatan yang sangat langka itu.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Uuuh!" Issei mencemberutkan wajahnya, ia baru menyadari kalau kakaknya memanglah bodoh soal hal seperti itu.

"Issei"

"Ya?"

"Kau kalah dengan mereka? Padahal kukira mereka tak ada apa-apanya"

Issei langsung drop mendengarnya, secara tidak langsung Naruto mengejeknya dan meremehkannya. "Aku kan tidak menggunakan Draketsugan"

Naruto memberikan senyuman menawan yang membuat Yubelluna memerah karenanya. "Kekuatan itu bukan bersumber dari sesuatu yang praktis, tetapi kekuatan berasal dari dirimu sendiri"

Ketika mereka telah di pindahkan dari arena ketempat pertunangan tadi, Naruto langsung menyentuh dahi Yubelluna dan seketika pakaian wanita itu kembali. Tatapannya kini beralih kepada para iblis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda-beda, ia dapat melihat kagum, shock, dan juga takut.

"Sirzech, tepati janjimu"

Sirzech tertawa pelan sambil memukul lengan Naruto. "Tenang saja, kau akan menjadi boss nya setelah itu"

"Nii-san, apa maksudnya?"

Naruto langsung menepuk kepala adiknya dengan pelan. "Kita akan hidup bahagia sekarang"

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kita akan hidup bahagia, aku tidak bisa melihatmu harus terpuruk dalam ekonomi yang rendah. Bukankah kakak akan selalu ada untuk adik? Dan kakak rela mati demi adik"

Suasana yang tadinya romantis kini menjadi sendu. Mendengar bagaimana ucapan yang mereka yakini kalau adik-kakak ini selalu hidup dalam keterpurukan tidak seperti mereka. Apalagi mereka hidup dengan berfoya-foya sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang lebih membutuhkan di luar sana.

"Ah iya Nii-san"

Para tamu undangan langsung di buat penasaran oleh wajah Ise yang berbinar-binar. Naruto yang merasa di panggil langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan satu patah kata. "Hm?"

"Apa kau menang melawan Great Red"

...Cetar membahana...

.

.

To be Continued~

.

Draketsugan, salah satu pil karangan saya. Jangan di ikutin karena itu hanya menyesatkan kalian. Pil ini memiliki fungsi meningkatkan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat pada penggunanya. Dan efek penggunaan ini hanya berpengaruh selama sepuluh menit kedepan. Efek sampingnya, mungkin pengguna yang tidak kuat akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara atau pingsan.

Ahaha saya gak nyangka satu chapter mendapat Review lebih dari dua puluh. Yah saya sih biasanya Cuma dapet 21 kalo lagi suram Cuma 14 kayak FF Uzumaki Rinnegan :v.

Soal pair? Hehehe gak kepikiran gan, naga masa pacaran? Kan jadi aneh kalo di bayangin, tapi saya usahain bakal nyari yang cocok.

Alasan kenapa setiap Fic saya kebanyakan berpenampilan Rambut Perak dan Iris Mata Jarum Emas itu hanya sebagai karakter saya, sebagaimana kalau suatu saat aku ini di jebol. Saya akan buat Fic baru dan readers-san akan mengetahui kalau itu punya saya.

Tapi gak semuanya kok yang berpenampilan seperti itu Fic saya, hehe.

Thanks to :

Namikaze KahFi ErZA, Zeref si dewa, Zero Akashi, dianrusdianto39, ahmad. .9, Karyuu no Yokou, xxXX095XXxx, Saikari Ara Nafiel, maulana59, arafim123, adityasriwijaya, Rising Fire Blast, Kyosuke Kitsune, The Nightmare at Friday at 13, 20th Ward Eyepatch, Namikaze Shiro, Varian Andika, kiiroi kitsune.197, HyperBlack Hole, , alta0sapphire, firmanuciha4, Black Rabbit, Dre, Zero Akashi, L, d'hendar, vay trihexa, Ryoko, .3, seven77, Uchiha madara, shikanara88, . Lucifer, Rakito Rin, , GUEST.

.

Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan dan mengecewakan.

.

© DraconsteeL Out~


	3. Chapter 3

**D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

:: Cataclysm ::

**Warning : Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, etc**

**Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : M**

**Chapter Tiga**** :**

The Ouroboros Teacher? NOOO!

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draconsteel, In!

_**.**_

_._

_Selamat membaca_

* * *

"Cataclysm"

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon empuk yang baru ia beli, penghasilan yang ia dapat dari memalak Sirzech. Dan dengan sedikit bantuan energi iblisnya untuk menghipnotis pemilik Cafe tersebut, kini cafe itu menjadi miliknya. Bukankah tak apa-apa melakukan sedikit kejahatan?

Ia memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, mengingat kembali peristiwa pertempuran antara ia bersama dengan Trihexa. Monster itu tidak pernah jera dengan pertarungan, setelah di bebaskan saja pun masih bertindak bodoh. Padahal setengah kekuatannya sudah ia ambil.

'Naruto'

'Yo, Baka-Red. Ada apa?' jawab Naruto dalam mode telepatinya.

'Bisa temui aku saat ini?'

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia duduk dari acara rebahannya kemudian menciptakan robekan dimensi untuk mengunjungi salah satu teman seperjuangannya. Mungkin ada masalah yang serius sehingga membuat True Dragon itu harus menghubunginya.

Manik jam emasnya menilik pada dimensional gap, lalu matanya bergulir menatap kearah naga merah yang sedang terbang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Weer!

Naga merah itu merubah tubuhnya menjadi kumpulan energi dan membentuk tubuh anak berusia 17 tahunan dengan armor perangnya.

Tuk!

Kedua tinju saling bersentuhan yang menjadi salah satu ucapan salam mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Lagipula ia harus tidur karena besok akan sekolah, yah tentu saja ia harus menghadapi dua iblis ribet itu yang akan memberondong ratusan pertanyaan kepadanya.

Pria yang menjadi personifikasi Great Red itu menjentikan jarinya dan muncul seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut perak dan mengenakan baju jirah yang menutupi kaki hingga lengannya. "Aku ingin menitipkan dia kepadamu"

"Dia ini hantu? Kok kakinya gak keliatan" dengan tampang bego nya, Naruto bertanya kepada Great Red. Yang di tanya hanya menghela nafas lelah sambil menggampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Dia wanita dari dunia shinobi, ketika melihat ruang dimensi terbuka. Kulihat dia langsung terjatuh dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri, tenang saja kekuatannya sudah kusegel. Jadi ia takkan membunuhmu selagi tidur"

Naruto mendelik tajam. "Dialah yang akan mati jika membunuhku!"

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Dia merupakan dewa di dunia shinobi, tapi..." Naruto terdiam menatap Great Red yang sedang berfikir. "...dia lupa setengah ingatan karena jurus perpindahan dimensi yang tidak maksimal. Aku ingin kau merawatnya"

"Ogah, kau kan tidak ada kerjaan Baka-Red. Sebaiknya kau urus wanita itu"

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku memberi wanita ini makan"

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, oke kau menang. Aku akan merawatnya"

"Oh iya, sebelum itu"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Great Red dengan bingung. Yang di tatap hanya memberikan senyuman tipisnya membuat Naruto ingin muntah-muntah saat ini. "Ophis ingin menikah denganmu"

"Hm, aku tak peduli"

Naruto menggotong tubuh wanita dengan baju jirah itu dengan bridal style. "Aku pergi dulu, Baka-Red"

"Kau tidak menggunakan wujud dewasamu? Dan lebih memilih wujud remaja?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kan, alasannya. Dan siapa nama wanita ini?"

Great Red hanya mengatakan dua patah kata..

"Kaguya Ootsutsuki"

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

At Atlantis.

Death Wing's Cataclysm, nama asli dari Naruto yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun kecuali ketiga sahabatnya. Suatu alasan kenapa nama itu tidak di ketahui oleh sejarah dunia, karena Cataclysm itu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membumi hanguskan seluruh sejarah tentang dirinya.

Meskipun harus membakar kitab itu sendiri.

Bukannya ia penentang penganut Injil, tetapi ia tak ingin seseorang yang mendengar namanya berakhir dengan ketakutan dan depresi. Death Wing, sayap kematian. Kekuatan di balik nama itulah yang dimiliki oleh Cataclysm, nama yang dapat membuat penghuni Dunia Manusia ataupun Makai gentar karena itu.

Kekuatan yang begitu istimewa karena secara langsung diberikan oleh-Nya untuk menjadi salah satu pembasmi para pendosa ketika Great War. Kunci dari dunia yang sudah di ambang batas dan bersiap untuk memulai Ragnarok.

Ia yang merupakan sosok yang tak mudah ditebak karena sifatnya yang misterius itu.

Iris Jarum Emas itu berputar perlahan seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang menghujam permukaan. Sayap hitam yang membentang di punggungnya, begitu menakutkan karena sangking besarnya ukuran sayap itu. Melebihi besarnya ukuran Great Red.

"Ada apa, Ophis"

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, ia telah merasakan aura dari Ouroboros Dragon. Ia mengelus dahi serta pelipisnya yang terasa pening merasakan kehidupan di dunia manusia. Ia lebih memilih untuk berkelana melawan dewa-dewa hebat untuk sekedar mengetes kekuatan.

Ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Great Red kalau Ophis ingin menikah dengannya, iris jarum emas itu melebar ketika melihat senyuman manis dari Ophis. "Menikahlah denganku, Cataclysm"

"Maaf Ophis, aku tak bisa"

"Eh, kenapa?" Ophis membuat ekspresinya menjadi sedih. "Apakah aku kurang cantik? Kurang seksi?"

Kini Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ophis yang sepertinya sudah mengganti penampilannya menjadi wanita cantik dengan umur 20 tahunan, rambut hitam panjang sepunggung, tinggi seukurannya dan buah dada yang tak kalah menggoda. "Padahal kupikir penampilan ini membuatmu kagum"

Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Ophis, menjalin hubungan? Naga macam apa dia. Ia tidak mengerti rasa yang tak ingin ia rasakan, karena wanita hanya akan menghambat perjalanannya sebagai pemicu Ragnarok.

Ia bisa saja saat ini menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan dunia, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu kecuali semua makhluk Tuhan yang tidak berdosa telah membangkang.

Manusia memilih untuk berfoya-foya.

Bersenang-senang.

Tanpa mempedulikan pencipta mereka.

Pada saat itulah, Death Wing's Cataclysm menunjukan eksistensinya. Naga terbesar dalam sejarah dunia yang menggenggam kekuatan dari dunia ini. Mungkin ia tak perlu menggunakan kekuatannya, menunjukan Sayap Kematian nya saja sudah membuat Tiga Fraksi gentar.

Dengan garang Ophis menghampiri Naruto, ia berkacak pinggang dan mendorong hidung mancung Naruto dengan kasar. "Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau berada dalam genggamanku. Cataclysm-kun"

Ophis memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipinya, namun ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia adalah makhluk yang tak perlu memiliki sesuatu bernama...apalah itu ia tidak tahu.

Tik!

Ia menjentikan jarinya ketika melihat kepergian Ophis, kini tatapannya terpaku pada lima monster yang sedang menunduk patuh kepadanya.

"Fenrir, Onyxia, B-Frost, Lernaean Hydra, dan Phoenix" Naruto yang mengerti bahasa mereka mulai memasang tangannya di bawah dagu. "Segel kalian telah berada di setiap jariku, datang jika aku memanggil kalian. Mengerti?"

GROAR!

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara yang berarti mengerti itu, kini tatapannya beralih pada seorang wanita yang sedang pingsan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Naruto menjentikan jarinya dan mereka telah menghilang karena mendengar lenguhan dari wanita bernama Kaguya itu.

"Ukh, aku dimana"

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet.

"Hm, kau siapa?" mendengar nada polos itu, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata menajam.

Jantung berdetak dengan cepat saat tatapan itu menjanjikan rasa sakit, ia menunduk dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Hahh, kau cengeng sekali" Naruto menarik lengan Kaguya yang membuat wajah wanita itu memerah, ia menciptakan robekan dimensi dihadapannya dan pergi kerumah.

* * *

"Nii-san, siapa wanita cantik yang kau bawa? Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

Naruto hanya memberikan seringaiannya yang membuat Ise meneguk ludahnya. "B-baik Nii-san aku mengerti"

"Bagus" Naruto kembali menarik lengan Kaguya dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia melemparkan tubuh Kaguya ke atas kasur dan langsung mendekatkan dirinya.

"Kau, mau apa?" Kaguya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengambil langkah mundur karena ia merasakan kalau pria ini akan memperkosanya. "Jangan perkosa aku"

"Ha? Memperkosamu?" Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menyilangkan kedua kakinya diatas kasur kemudian menatap kearah Kaguya dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang bagaimana caramu berpindah dimensi dengan mudah"

Kaguya yang mendengar itu mengalirkan chakranya ke mata namun hasilnya nihil. Ia kembali mencobanya namun tetap tidak bisa. Melihat ekspresi dari wajah Kaguya membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan seringaiannya.

"Kekuatanmu sudah disegel"

Mendengar hal itu Kaguya langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga telentang dan memukul dada itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen.

Mata lavender itu terpaku sebentar, pikiran bahwa sadar posisi nya yang terbilang sedang berada di atas pria ini membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan mata lavender itu menunduk malu.

Brak!

"Nii-san aku ing-waow" Ise cengo ketika melihat posisi itu, efeknya terkadang membuatnya berpikiran akan adegan kakaknya dengan wanita cantik itu. "Nii-san, aku tak ingin di panggil om Issei oleh anakmu"

Kaguya yang mendengar hal itu bersemu merah, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari atas tubuh Naruto dan membenturkan punggungnya pada ujung tempat tidur.

Berharap kalau pria ini akan membantunya, ia melirikan matanya dan hanya mendapati ekspresi datar seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan itu. Iris mata yang tidak memancarkan apa-apa terkesan kosong. Akhirnya dari ribuan tahun di segel, ia mengerti apa itu rasa sakit dihiraukan oleh lelaki.

"Ise" mendengar nada besi dari kakaknya, Ise mencoba untuk meneguk ludahnya. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu"

"T-tapi aku Cuma ingin bertanya apakah aku harus menerima ajakan Azazel untuk melatih kekuatan Ddraig?"

Naruto menatap kearah Ise dengan kosong, pandangan baru yang Ise rasakan. "Azazel?"

"Ya, dia mendatangiku ketika sedang menonton Video Por-aww!" sebelum perkataannya selesai, sebuah sandal dari ketiadaan langsung menghantam wajah mesum tersebut. "Oke oke aku mengerti, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu"

"Tolak"

"Eh? kenapa"

Naruto berdiri dari kasurnya sambil menatap kearah Ise dengan seringaiannya. "Kau akan berlatih denganku dan mencapai kekuatan terhebat sampai mengalahkan Hakuryuukou, kau siap?"

"Roger!"

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

Rambut yang berkibar ke atas langit mengikuti gravitasi, dan lengan naga yang berada di tangan kirinya pun sudah berubah ketika ia telah menggunakan [Explosion]. Matanya terpaku pada seekor naga dengan kepala sembilan yang ia dengar dari kakaknya bernama Hydra.

'Tugasmu adalah memotong kepalanya hingga seratus'

Gila, itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Issei. Pada awalnya ia ingin bertanya kalau kepala naga ini hanyalah sembilan, namun ketika Naruto menyabetkan sebuah pedang berwarna putih yang melengkung seperti belati itu. Kepala Hydra kembali muncul.

Dan kini ia baru memenggal 18 dari 100 kepala.

"Hosh hosh, maaf Hydra-san. Aku harus menggunakan ini" Ise menelan pil Draketsugan dengan sekali tenggak dan aura hijau menjulang kelangit dimensi buatan Naruto merupakan pil pelepasan akumulasi kekuatan naga hingga membuatnya memiliki kekuatan berkali-kali lipat.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

"**Boosted Gear : Speed!"**

Issei langsung menghantamkan pukulannya untuk menghancurkan tiga kepala sekaligus, namun dugaannya meleset. Karena Hydra itu telah berkelit dan melilit tubuhnya.

[Butuh bantuan?]

"Yeah"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ise diselimuti oleh aura merah pekat, Hydra yang melihat itu langsung memperkuat lilitannya pada tubuh Ise hingga membuat keturunan Hyoudou itu menjerit.

**[Balance Breaker!]**

Crash!

Tubuh Hydra terpotong-potong ketika Ise kini tengah dalam mode Balance Breaker The Scale Mail. Dengan semangat yang membara, Ise menerjang kearah tubuh Hydra yang kembali menjadi utuh bahkan bekas darahnya pun tidak berceceran.

[BOOST] [BOOST]

Groar!

Ise berjengit ketika melihat Hydra mengeluarkan sebuah cairan berwarna kuning dari mulutnya, dengan sigap Ise menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat serangan itu telah membolongi pohon dimensi ini tanpa menghancurkannya.

* * *

Dihari kedua, Ise telah menghabisi 56 kepala dari 100 kepala. Dan kondisi tubuhnya sangatlah kacau balau, kini pakaiannya sudah tidak ada lagi kecuali celana hitam yang sudah hangus sampai lutut.

"Mati kau, naga sialan!"

* * *

Dihari ketiga, kini Ise telah menyelesaikan misinya. Naruto datang dengan senyuman tipis, ia menjentikan jarinya dan muncul naga dengan kepala seratus dari belakangnya.

"Nii-san, kau membawa naga mengerikan itu kemari?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Namanya ladon, dia adalah naga berkepala seratus yang menjaga apel emas milik Hesperides"

"Kau tau Draco?" tanya Naruto dan hanya dijawab gelengan.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Dalam salah satu catatan astronomi kuno, bangsa Mesir kuno menamakannya sebagai bintang Tawaret, dewi dari langit utara di daftar Dewa-Dewi mereka. Dianggap selalu ada karena konstelasi ini tak pernah terbenam, Draco digambarkan sebagai seorang Dewi yang setia dan protektif yang tubuhnya adalah campuran buaya, manusia, singa betina, dan kuda nil"

"Aduuh Nii-san pelan-pelan, penjelasanmu sangat rumit"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Bangsa Yunani menamakannya Draco sang naga. Dalam salah satu mitos eropa yang lebih terkenal, Draco mewakili Ladon. Karena itulah aku bertanya kepadamu kalau Draco memiliki Hubungan dengan Ladon. Bukan dalam artian remaja sekarang yang apa itu namanya..canti, cunte, centong?"

"CINTA!" teriak Ise dengan kesal.

"Ah iya itu, kita kembali ke Ladon. Anggota kesebelas dari kedua belas pekerja Heracles mencoba mencuri apel-apel ini. mereka menidurkan Ladon dengan musik, lalu mengambil apelnya. Menurut legenda, Dewi Hera lalu naik ke langit dan mengabadikannya sebagai konstelasi Draco"

"Lalu bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku membawanya ketika sedang tertidur, meskipun pada awalnya ia merusak seragamku" Naruto mendengus sambil memegang bajunya yang terbakar setengah. "Tapi aku berhasil membuatnya tunduk kepadaku"

"Jadi, ucapanmu pada waktu itu melawan Great Red..." Ise meneguk ludahnya. "...benar?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya mampu menggores ekornya"

"Wow, kau bisa menggores ekor naga terkuat itu?" kagum Ise pada kakaknya.

"Hah ku dan Tiga Fraksi terlalu melebih-lebihkan kekuatannya"

Tetap saja itu tidak membuat wajah Ise berubah, tetap memasang wajah kagumnya.

Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Nah yang kau lawan adalah Hydra, naga dengan sembilan kepala. Salah satu dari kepalanya adalah kepala abadi, jika salah satu kepalanya dipotong maka kepala tersebut akan tumbuh dua buah kepala baru"

"Tetapi kulihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya Nii-san mudah mengalahkannya"

Naruto duduk di permukaan tanah dimensi ini. "Aku melihat pertarungannya dengan Herkules, pria yang memiliki darah Zeus itu ternyata cerdik juga" dengus Naruto dan Ise hanya sweatdrop. "Herkules membakar delapan kepalanya dan satu kepala yang abadi dikubur dibawah batu"

"Melihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya sudah kelebihan muatan" balas Naruto mengelus dahinya. "Maklum sih otakmu jongkok"

"Nii-san!" rengek Issei miris.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin mencoba kekuatan Ladon?"

Melihat dengan patah-patah pada Naga yang memberikan seringaiannya, ia langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-ah tidak"

"Jadi bagaimana hasil latihanmu?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Ise menjadi cerah. "Aku bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker selama satu jam! Yah tapi pada saat pertama kali menggunakan Balance Breaker membuat tubuhku lumpuh sementara"

Naruto diam, membalikan tubuhnya dan menciptakan robekan dimensi, tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika Ise memanggilnya dengan rengekan. "Nii-san bisa bantu aku berjalan? Kakiku sakit nih"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa perlu?"

"Kau jahat sekali!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dengan gerakan kasar ia mengangkat tubuh Ise. Terkadang melihat adiknya menderita itu sangat menyenangkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, posisi itu tetap bertahan. Issei berpikir tentang kekuatan kakaknya yang mampu menggores ekor Great Red, menangkap naga yang menjaga apel emas yang tidak ia ketahui apa keistimewaannya, Draco? Ia baru tahu itu dan ia pikir kalau Draco adalah pelesetan dari Drago yang berarti naga.

Singkat kata, kakaknya adalah orang psikopat yang nyasar ke Kuoh dengan kekuatan gila.

Tapi, ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Selama ada kakaknya dan Ddraig, maka ia akan baik-baik saja.

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

Hari ini benar-benar hari tersialnya, Naruto menjedokan kepalanya berkali-kali ketika mendengar ada guru baru yang menggantikan Fujiyama-sensei selaku guru olahraga. Ia yang mendengar hal itu senang karena guru yang sudah tua namun memiliki jiwa masa muda yang tak pernah berhenti berteriak dengan semangat telah pensiun.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hikari Lothar. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Hikari-sensei"

"Wow tubuhnya..."

"Dadanya"

"Kakinya"

Brak!

Naruto menggebrak meja dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas ini, tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari teman sekelasnya karena tingkah lakunya yang seperti tidak pernah di didik. Baru satu meter dari pintu, tangannya sudah di cekal oleh Hikari dengan erat.

"Aku belum memberikanmu Izin, jadi bisakah kamu duduk ditempatmu. Cataclysm-san"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, perkataan Ophis memang tidak pernah membual. Niat sekali nih naga pikirnya dalam hati yang setengah dongkol. Namun di balik wajah cantik itu tersimpan sebuah seringaian yang cukup membuat iblis sekaliber Ise mati dengan mulut berbusa.

"Ha'i"

Naruto kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil memberikan deathglare yang mematikan kepada Ophis, namun naga betina itu hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya. 'Kau takkan kubiarkan lolos'

Sungguh, Naruto sangat benci dengan hal ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabisi dewa-dewa sialan daripada melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Homeroom yang di ajar oleh wanita ini tak ada bedanya dengan Fujiyama-sensei.

"Baiklah, silahkan ganti baju olahraga kalian kita akan bermain volley"

Para pria yang mendengar itu langsung memasang wajah mesum mereka, 'Oppai Oppai Boing Boing'. Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf sensei, aku sedang sakit jadi tidak ikut olahraga"

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu sensei akan mengambil obat dulu. Kalian silahkan pergi kelapangan"

Naruto yang telah melihat teman-temannya berada di lapangan pun tersenyum tipis, ia mulai merebahkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu, Cataclysm-kunh~" mendengar suara itu, Naruto langsung melompat mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Ophis, sudah kukatakan. Aku takkan menikah denganmu!"

Ophis yang menjabat sebagai Hikari-sensei pun tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau menjadi kekasihku?"

Naruto memasang wajah datarnya karena ia tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. Yang ia tahu Cuma satu, menikah dan menanam bibit.

Lagipula ia masih berpikir hingga umurnya telah ribuan tahun sampai saat ini, bagaimana bisa Lilith melahirkan anak monster.

Dan satu anaknya berada dalam genggamannya, Lerneaen Hydra.

"Dengan Baka-Red saja sana!" dengus Naruto kesal, namun Ophis malah mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto yang terdiam di tempat karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tapi aku maunya denganmu, Catacysm-kunh~"

Naruto membiarkan Ophis yang sudah berjarak tiga puluh cm dari tubuhnya, hanya saja gumpalan kenyal wanita ini telah menyentuh dadanya dengan lembut. Mencoba menggoda tetapi malah mendapatkan tatapan datar seolah tidak peduli.

"Ish, bagaimana sih caranya mendapatkanmu!"

Naruto berjalan melewati Ophis yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Namun usahanya untuk memejamkan kembali gagal karena Ophis menarik meja tersebut hingga membuatnya terjungkal kedepan.

"Ophis" mendengar nada dingin dari Naruto, kini wanita itu menyadari kalau Naruto dalam mode [Marah].

"Y-ya?"

Greb!

Naruto menyentuh kedua bahu Ophis dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga wanita ini. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik leher jenjang Ophis yang membuat wajah wanita ini langsung memerah.

"Aku mau tidur"

"**Night Wing's"**

Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap meninggalkan Ophis yang menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Tangannya mengepal erat dan mencoba untuk berpikir cara mendapatkan laki-laki itu.

* * *

Dalam sunyi, Naruto berjalan dengan damai. Sesekali ia menatap kearah sunset yang akan tenggelam, ia tersenyum tipis sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kembali melirik kearah sunset yang benar-benar sudah tinggal seperempatnya saja.

Mencoba melemaskan kedua kakinya, ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku taman sambil menghirup udara pada sore ini. Pada detik selanjutnya, ia langsung muntah-muntah sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Cih, manusia tak berguna. Disuruh menjaga bumi ini agar tetap bersih saja tak bisa"

Ia menciptakan bola hitam yang pekat dari telapak tangannya, lebih baik hancur sekalian daripada tetap kotor seperti ini. Sampah-sampah berserakan dimana-mana, mulai dari botol minum, kaleng, snack hingga cairan aneh.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul dihadapannya, terlihat empat orang siswa kuoh menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ise!" Rias berteriak dengan marah. "Sampai-sampai ia tidak masuk kesekolah selama empat hari"

Naruto menoleh memberikan pandangannya yang kosong. Iris jam emas itu berhenti pada pukul 12 dan tiba-tiba saja hal yang ganjil dapat mereka rasakan.

Tik.

Tik.

"**Sword Birth!"**  
Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan kibasan tangannya membuat Kiba terpental, lalu ia menatap kearah Akeno yang telah memberikannya serangan halilintar suci.

Brak!

Satu hempasan energi tipis dari telapak tangannya membuat serangan itu berbelok kesamping dan ia menatap kearah Rias yang mengeluarkan Power of Destruction nya.

BOOM

"Dia tidak menghindar?"

Namun mereka melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto tetap dalam wajah kosongnya menatap mereka dan menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna hitam dari telapak tangannya.

"**Dark Rasengan!"**

Dengan itu, mereka terpental beberapa meter ketika Naruto menghantamkan bola spiral itu tepat pada permukaan tanah.

.

.

Tik.

Tik.

"**Sword Birth!"**  
Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan kibasan tangannya membuat Kiba terpental, lalu ia menatap kearah Akeno yang telah memberikannya serangan halilintar suci.

Brak!

Satu hempasan energi tipis dari telapak tangannya membuat serangan itu berbelok kesamping dan ia menatap kearah Rias yang mengeluarkan Power of Destruction nya.

BOOM

"Dia tidak menghindar?"

Namun mereka melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto tetap dalam wajah kosongnya menatap mereka dan menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna hitam dari telapak tangannya.

"**Dark Rasengan!"**

Dengan itu, mereka terpental beberapa meter ketika Naruto menghantamkan bola spiral itu tepat pada permukaan tanah.

.

.

"Ukh, kenapa rasa sakit ini seperti pernah kurasakan?" tanya Rias pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Naruto menatap kearah pasukan iblis muda yang telah terkapar diatas permukaan tanah, tanpa mereka sadari iris mata itu kembali berjalan dengan lambat. "Apakah tak ada kata yang dapat kalian utarakan saat ini?...Tenggelamlah dalam rasa keputus-asaanmu sendiri"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis kecil yang ia sadari telah mengamati pertarungan sejak awal, jadi begitu. Gremory menyuruh pengguna senjutsu ini hanya untuk mengawasi dan tidak menyerang.

Kemudian Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah gadis Neko yang mencoba lari dari tempatnya, mengalirkan energi berwarna hitam pada telapak kakinya lalu melesat kearah gadis itu dan memberikan sebuah pukulan pada tengkuknya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu gigihnya mendatangiku" ucap Naruto seraya melihat kearah Rias yang masih bertahan. "Apakah karena kekuatan?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyakiti Ise!" bentaknya dengan nada marah.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Apakah kau tidak tahu, kalau begitu akan kuberitahu" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memukul udara kosong kemudian tercipta sebuah retakan disana. "Keluarlah, Ise"

Rias berjengit ketika melihat Ise yang tengah dalam armor merahnya sedang mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang Rias ketahui pemberian dari Michael. "Ah, Buchou aku tak tahu ternyata kau disin-APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN MEREKA"

Buagh!

Satu pukulan mungkin belum cukup untuk membuat adiknya ini menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk dalam berbicara, mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit sembari menatap kearah kakaknya yang mendengus. "Siapa yang membuat mereka seperti itu, Nii-san. Akan kubunuh dia"

"Aku"

"Ha?"

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Coba saja"

Aura berwarna hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto hingga membuat Ise meneguk ludahnya, Rias yang melihat hal itu mencoba untuk melindungi budak tersayangnya namun sudah dihentikan oleh Ise. "Tenang Buchou, aku tak apa-apa"

"**Death Punch!"** Naruto memberikan pukulan telak pada perut Ise. "Mati kau!" menatap kearah robekan dimensi yang kembali menelan tubuh Ise, mata Naruto menatap kearah Rias yang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau lihat? Dia sudah dapat memasuki Balance Breaker dalam waktu satu tiga hari, saat ini ia sedang mencoba melawan salah satu peliharaanku"

"Kupikir ia berlatih bersama Azazel karena beberapa hari yang lalu Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu mengunjunginya" Rias menunduk menyesal. "Maaf"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk memasuki retakan dimensi yang hampir menutup kembali. "Terlalu tenggelam dalam lautan kehampaan yang tiada batas"

Sedangkan Rias menatap kearah retakan dimensi yang menutup, dan ia hanya terpaku pada ucapan Naruto yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. 'Apa maksudnya?'

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

Terpaku dalam diam.

Dari jauh dapat dilihat empat sosok tengah berdiam diri dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang kosong dan hampa udara meyakinkan kalau manusia atau makhluk lainnya takkan pernah bisa hidup di tempat ini, kecuali makhluk reptil yang menyemburkan api.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Ophis" Naruto kemudian menjauh dari cewek yang menjabat sebagai guru olahraganya. "Oi Baka-Red, tak bisakah kau membantuku?" yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyuman kecut yang berarti tak bisa apa-apa.

"Menikahlah denganku, Cataclysm"

Dan Naruto tak mengidahkan rayuan itu, matanya menatap kearah sosok monster yang terkenal akan keganasannya dalam bertarung. Sosok yang menjadi sumber dari kegelapan dunia, menghilang dalam lingkaran hitam yang membawanya dalam sebuah lorong dimensi tak berujung hingga berakhir dengan tersegel.

Trihexa666.

"Kau ingin melawanku, Dezco?" pemilik nama yang ditanya hanya mampu terdiam, tak bisa berkata apapun lagi kecuali terdiam. Trihexa666 yang memiliki arti Kehancuran atau Kiamat itu memandang Naruto kemudian menunduk.

"Di antara kita yang memiliki nama aneh hanya kau, Cataclysm" ujar Great Red dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruto membalas tatapan kosong. "Nama bukanlah harta yang berarti, Aegwynn. Jadi, ada apa kalian memanggilku kemari?"

Great Red maju satu langkah. "Kita beraliansi dalam perseteruan satu ras"

..o.O.o..

Pagi yang cerah dan juga berawan, sinar matahari yang tertutup oleh awan membuat para murid yang mendapat giliran pelajaran olahraga bersemangat. Kicauan burung yang bertengger diatas pohon menyalami pagi ini dengan semangat indah.

"Ada apa kau mencariku pagi-pagi seperti ini, apakah kau tidak lihat aku sedang sekolah?" ucap Naruto memberengut kesal ketika melihat sosok Azazel yang berada didepan rumahnya.

"Maa maa, aku hanya ingin minta tolong kepadamu wahai sang Destroyer"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Naruto menatap kearah Azazel dengan pandangan datar. "Katakan langsung, aku tak punya banyak waktu"

"Hahaha..." tawa Azazel sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "...kupikir masalah ini hanya kau yang bisa"

"Maksudmu?"

Melihat wajah datar Naruto, Azazel pun menghiraukannya. "Membawa Kokabiel, dalam keadaan hidup-hidup"

"Memang, ada masalah dengan anak buahmu?"

Azazel menggeleng. "Dia mencoba untuk menciptakan perang, hanya saja saat ini keberadaannya tidak kuketahui"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ragnarok akan segera terjadi dan aku akan muncul sebagaimana eksistensiku didunia ini, kau pasti tahu itu"

Azazel mengusap wajahnya. "Apakah kau tidak ada perasaan baik sedikit pun? Kalau dunia ini hancur kau takkan bisa mendapatkan kekasih" ia menyeringai menatap kearah Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui apa itu. "Oke lupakan" ucapnya sambil mengusap wajah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi kalau soal menghancurkan aku bersedia"

"Maa maa, jangan dibunuh aku akan menyegelnya dalam es abadi" balas Azazel balik. Suara percakapan mereka yang sepertinya terbilang cukup keras membuat seseorang di rumah bangun karena mereka. Terpaksa wanita itu berjalan kedepan pintu.

Cklek!  
"Naruto-sama?"  
Naruto Cataclysm yang duduk dekat pintu bersama Azazel menepuk dahinya ketika melihat Kaguya yang menggunakan kimono nya. Jujur saja, ia ingin menggampar wajah horror Azazel karena bagian atas dada Kaguya yang terlihat membuat siapapun terlena karenanya.

Apalagi wanita itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan terkesan polos. (A/N : Kaguya disini sudah menjadi wanita biasa tidak ada tanduk atau mata tambahan)

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan merasakan suasana yang tidak nyaman, ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Azazel yang masih tersenyum mesum. Sepertinya satu pukulan cukup untuk membangunkan sosok yang tidak pernah mengerti kalau menghiraukan Tokoh Utama merupakan hal yang patut diberikan pelajaran.

DUAGH!

TIN! TIN!

Azazel yang melihat sebuah truk berjalan cepat kearahnya langsung melompat kedepan, memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Naruto yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Kaguya. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot dan rahangnya menggantung ketika seorang naga dicium oleh perempuan.

"Kupikir, naga tidak tahu hal seperti cinta" Azazel menatap langit sambil bermonolog ria. "Aku jadi malu dengan umur karena belum mendapatkan kekasih"

Ia mengedarkan tatapannya kearah Naruto yang sudah tidak ada lagi didepan rumah, pria tua ini menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati remaja yang merupakan penjelmaan dari Pemicu Ragnarok itu. "Oi, jangan meninggalkanku"

"Ada apa lagi?"

Tik.

Tik.

Azazel meneguk ludahnya ketika jarum jam itu berhenti seolah pergerakannya sudah dikunci, jarum panjang yang berada diangka dua belas itu sejajar dengan yang pendek.

"Waktu penyerangan besok, jam 7 malam"

Dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh, membiarkan Azazel yang masih terpaku dalam diam seolah tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. Hembusan angin yang menemaninya diiringi oleh daun yang berguguran melewati wajahnya.

"Itukah kekuatan dari pemegang inti Ark atau Aksara Semesta dunia?"

Dan ia hanya mengembangkan enam pasang sayap miliknya lalu pergi dari tempat ini.

* * *

Pemuda itu memandang langit biru yang tidak bertiang atau hijau alam yang membentang dibawahnya. Keadaan yang tak pernah bisa terlukiskan oleh sekedar imajinasi belaka, ia membaca semua yang kuasanya di kedalaman bumi dan lautan.

Memahami setiap makna pergantian siang dan malam menyadari bagaimana matahari dan bintang memuja-Nya sampai saat ini.

Menatap tinggi gunung yang mendaki atau sungai yang menari, tak pernah menyadari apa yang tersirat disana.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis bersurai hitam dengan kacamata kecil dihidung mancungnya, sepasang mata violet itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Alasan yang cukup logis karena saat ini dirinya sedang membolos, tentu saja mereka tak suka dengan dirinya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kelas untuk kembali. Perjalanan yang tak bermakna tanpa kepergian, karena tiap perjalanan tak berarti kepulangan.

Kini ia telah berada didepan ruang kelasnya, satu ketukan sudah cukup mengalihkan tatapan para manusia yang berada didalamnya, oh iya jangan lupakan adiknya yang merupakan iblis beserta komplotannya.

Pemuda ini terdiam ketika para pasang mata menatapnya dengan heran, tentu mereka tidak tahu dan mereka tak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat ini.

"Cataclysm-san, anda dari mana?"

Guru bersurai ungu dengan wajah cantik itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya, sebagaimana senyuman yang diperlihatkan kepada mereka. Sang guru pun sama, mereka tidak mengerti. Karena dirinya harus berjuang keras untuk mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri.

Cinta?

Ragnarok?

Dragon?

Kekuatan?

Ark?

Apakah semua itu dibutuhkan? Semua itu hanyalah sebuah inti dari permasalahan dirinya, dengan cinta kau akan terlihat lemah. Dengan kekuatan akan membuatmu merasa arogan, dan bahkan dirinya yang merupakan seorang naga tidak pernah mengerti.

Membaca ingatan dunia? Atau membaca Aksara Semesta? Hanya untuk mencari tahu siapakah dirinya yang tidak tahu apapun. Ia diciptakan untuk memusnahkan mereka para pendosa, sekecilpun kegelapan yang dimiliki oleh makhluk didunia sudah tidak menjadi alasan kalau ia akan membasminya.

Ia hanyalah tangan kanan Tuhan yang memiliki tugas sederhana namun sulit tuk dijabarkan, mendamaikan dunia tanpa ada peperangan. Ia juga tahu kalau dunia damai gak bakal ada peperangan, tapi apakah itu memang tugasnya yang merupakan pemicu dari peperangan itu sendiri.

Tapi semua itu hanya kosong, sebuah senyum yang dipaksa terukir diwajah tersebut. Ia berjalan kearah gurunya dan mengamit satu tangan halus tersebut lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku yang telah membolos pelajaranmu"

Tak ada yang bisa membiarkan pesona seorang pria ketika melakukan hal seperti itu, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit. Wanita cantik itu bersemu dan membuat satu kelas terpana melihatnya. "Kawaii!"

Ia kembali duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela, sekilas ia melihat bangku yang sepertinya sudah disusun baru. Kini mereka bukan lagi duduk secara individual tetapi dua-dua. Emang ini anak SD pikirnya dalam hati ketika melihat bangku sebelahnya yang kosong.

Sebuah ketukan pintu tidak membuyarkan lamunannya, ia masih tetap terpaku pada langit biru tidak bertiang tersebut. Sekilas memang seperti pembiasan cahaya, namun tanpa mereka ketahui warna biru itu berasal dari matahari yang sangat panas.

Sebagaimana dilambangkan dalam api sebuah kompor.

Namun hal diluar dugaan terjadi, matanya melebar ketika sebuah benda mungkil bersarang dipipinya. Sebuah kelembutan yang ia rasakan tadi pagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Azazel. Ia menajamkan indra penciumannya, wangi ini, aroma ini..tidak salah lagi.

"Kaguya, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Wanita bersurai perak itu tersenyum manis kearahnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas miliknya. Dengan gerakan kecil pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Cataclysm-san, Kaguya...ah aku lupa memberi tahu peraturan kalau tidak boleh bermesraan didalam kelasku"

"Hn"

Dengan jawaban paling ampuhnya, guru itu kembali terdiam dan menjelaskan materi yang saat ini dijelaskan. Ia menatap kearah tulisan Kaguya yang ternyata jauh lebih bagus dari tulisannya yang seperti cacing kremi.

Ia tidak terlalu bersemangat mempelajari hal yang membuatnya bosan, ia tidak perlu mempelajari semua itu karena ia merupakan perwujudan dari otak dunia. Mulai dari Fisika, Biologi atau sampai kejenis astronomi? Hanya saja astronomi tidak diajarkan pada anak SMA.

Ia lebih menyukai astronomi sebagaimana ia akan mengetahui bagaimana penciptanya itu bisa membuat jutaan bintang yang kerlap-kerlip secara bergantian. Menciptakan matahari dengan begitu mudahnya dan diatur dalam ingatan dunia kalau penjelasan mereka semua salah.

Ilmuwan?

Mereka hanyalah orang yang berpendapat, tidak lebih. Sebagaimana mereka mengutarakan apa yang mereka ketahui tentang dunia ini, Geografi? Ilmu yang memiliki banyak pendapat dari beberapa ilmuwan sehingga membuatnya menjadi ilmu sosial.

"Naruto-kun?"

Tetap diam dan tidak menoleh.

"Naruto-kun" kini bukan sebuah pertanyaan tetapi seruan kecil dari bibir mungil Kaguya. Tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita ini, bukankah pertama kali wanita ini ingin membunuhnya dengan kekuatan mata miliknya.

Naruto menoleh menatap kearah Kaguya yang sepertinya kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditulis pada papan tulis. Dengan sedikit bantuan sederhana itu sudah membuat Kaguya mengerti kalau jawaban dari semua itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran logika.

Hingga diskusi mereka mendapat perhatian penuh dari seisi kelas yang memandang mereka dengan wajah tak percaya, merona, bersemu atau lainnya.

"Kyaa! Duo perak"

"Serasi"

"Pasangan romantis"

Dan ia mendapat satu kata dari adiknya. "Waow!"

Naruto merogoh kakinya dan menatap kearah Ise yang sudah meneguk ludahnya sambil berniat lari, alih-alih karena takut dilempar oleh sendal. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, wajahnya langsung menekuk dan hidungnya oleng kesamping terkena lemparan akurat kakaknya.

"Ehem kalian berdua sepertinya sudah mengerti lebih jauh, terutama kamu Cataclysm-kun" mendengar suara yang sepertinya tertarik padanya membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Padahal kamu membolos pelajaran pertama tetapi kamu bisa mengetahui jawaban dari soal sulit ini"

"Anu, sensei sebenarnya mengajar apa?" satu pertanyaan polos dari Naruto membuat semuanya terjungkal kebalik.

"Cataclysm-kun, sensei mengajar ilmu Geografi" jawab guru cantik itu sambil mengelus dahinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok Matohama yang tertawa karena pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

Dengan tidak sopannya, Naruto mengangkat satu kakinya diatas meja dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Matohama yang berjengit. "Tawa macam apa itu? Hidup dizaman batu mana loe?"

"BUAHAHAHA!" Ise, yang mendengar ejekan khas kakaknya itu tertawa keras. Hingga ia berguling-guling diatas lantai sambil menangis air mata humor.

"Cataclysm-kun.." panggil guru cantik dengan tersenyum manis. Ia menunjuk kearah kaki Naruto. "...kaki"

"A-ah maaf sensei, aku tak bermaks-"

"Hukuman"

Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika melihat seisi kelas menyuruhnya kedepan sambil berpikir kalau hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Naruto. Tepat ketika ia telah berdiri didepan kelas, tiba-tiba Omoi yang merupakan peringkat satu dikelas D pun berdiri.

"Oh, Omoi kamu ingin mengutarakan hukuman apa untuk murid nakal ini?"

Omoi mengangkat satu jarinya. "Melamar sensei"

"A-apa m-maksudmu..." Misa-sensei, guru pelajaran ilmu Geografi itu memerah. Ketika ia melirikan matanya kearah Naruto, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan datar seolah tidak peduli. "A-a-pa?"

Misa berjengit ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah memegang tangan kanannya, mengeluarkan sebuah bunga mawar dari dalam bajunya dan menundukan kepalanya sebelum ia menatap iris emerald milik gurunya.

"Maukah kamu menjadi istriku?"

Dan semua itu hanya mendapat teriakan dari teman-temannya.

"Kyaa, Naruto-kun benar-benar romantis"

"Kereeeeen"

"Aku juga mau!"

Dan ia kembali mendapat jawaban dari adiknya. "Waow!"

Naruto berdiri dan menatap kearah Omoi dengan satu alis terangkat. "Sudah?"

"S-sudah"

Dan ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu membuat bisik-bisik diantara temannya, apakah Naruto itu bodoh soal wanita, tidak peka atau Cuma pura-pura. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah kecil menuju tempat duduknya dan menatap kearah Kaguya yang wajahnya kesal.

Naruto membiarkan Kaguya menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil, matanya menatap kearah Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kejadian seperti itu. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis ini begitu kesal melihat dirinya melakukan hal seperti tadi. Seakan gadis ini sangat peduli terhadapnya.

"Waow!"

Buagh!

Ise terjungkal ketika sandal yang memiliki alas keras itu menghantam wajahnya dengan keras, seperti dugaannya beberapa kali. Wajah menekuk dan hidung bengkok kesamping sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Ise.

Beberapa kali pun kakaknya berbuat kepadanya, ia akan tetap senang memiliki seorang kakak. Karena kalau sosok itu tidak ada maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

..o.O.o..

Keesokan harinya tepat jam 7 malam.

Pemuda dengan surai perak itu berjalan dengan jubah boss nya, ia merapikan helaian rambutnya yang berkibar ditiup angin malam, pandangannya tertuju pada satu arah. Sebuah kekkai putih yang menyelimuti Akademy Kuoh dengan kuat terdiri dari tiga lapis.

Ia berjalan dengan santai kearah anggota OSIS yang tengah menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, satu hal yang dapat Naruto ketahui adalah mereka berusaha menahan tekanan yang diberikan dari dalam.

"Yo, Kaichou-san"

Gadis yang kemarin mendelik kearahnya pun menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut. "K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Buka kekkainya, biarkan aku masuk"

"APA MAKSUDMU! KAU INGIN MATI!"

Naruto menautkan alisnya sambil menatap ke langit. "Dari pada Rias dan kawan-kawannya tewas, dan nantinya akan timbul yang namanya perang. Bukankah lebih baik murid biasa yang mati?"

Sona terdiam.

"Kalau begitu sepertinya harus dibobol"

Naruto dengan tak pedulinya menabrak kekkai Sona dan hancur membuat anggota OSIS yang sedang melindungi kekkai itu terjatuh dari udara. Sona dengan cepat bangun dan memandang sekilas punggung Naruto yang sedang menjauhinya. 'Siapa kau sebenarnya, Cataclysm-kun'

* * *

Menatap dengan malas pada sosok adik yang bodoh itu, ia menyeduh teh dari ketiadaan dan menonton adiknya yang dalam mode Balance Breaker menghantamkan pukulannya pada wajah Kokabiel, tak terima dengan perlakuan seperti itu Kokabiel pun menciptakan tombak yang sangat besar.

Issei yang melihat itu tidak gentar sama sekali, ia mengambil satu buah pil Draketsugan dan menelannya dengan cepat. Hingga kini kekkai telah diselimuti aura berwarna hijau yang menguar dari tubuh Ise.

"RASAKAN INI!"

Ise menjulurkan tangannya kedepan menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna merah kehijauan didepannya yang lama kelamaan semakin membesar. Mengalirkan seluruh energi yang ia punya pada serangan terakhir ini, Rias dan peerage nya menatap kearah Ise dengan tak percaya.

'Inikah hasil latihan bersama Naruto'

"**Ryuudama!"**

BOOM!

Naruto menatap bosan pada sosok adik yang telah habis menggunakan Balance Breaker, matanya menangkap kearah Kokabiel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Tapi tetap saja, Ise bukanlah tandingan bagi seorang petinggi Malaikat Jatuh.

"Saatnya kau mati, Sekiryuutei"

Kokabiel menciptakan tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah Ise yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak, Rias yang tidak memiliki tenaga pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Anggota peerage nya yang lain telah terkapar tak berdaya. Rias berharap agar Ise tidak tewas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Crash!

Ise terkejut dengan melebarkan matanya. "Nii-san..." meskipun sudah sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, semuanya terasa kaku.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis. "Kakak akan selalu ada untuk adik. Dan kakak rela mati demi adik" dengan tombak cahaya yang masih menancap didadanya, Naruto menciptakan sebuah bola hitam dan melemparkannya kearah Kokabiel yang tubuhnya langsung terbakar api hitam.

Pandangannya kembali kearah Ise yang menahan isak tangisnya.

"Hiduplah bahagia, katakan pada Kaguya jangan lupa untuk memberi gaji kepada pelayan"

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba ditelan oleh aura berwarna hitam dari kakinya hingga menyisakan kepalanya, sebuah senyum tipis yang menjadi tipikal kakaknya.

"Sayonara"

* * *

To Be Continued~

Hah, ini fic suram sekali. Kekuatan terlalu kuat, peliharaan banyak, alur kecepetan, sudut pandang membingungkan, banyak kata-kata yang hilang. Saya gak tahu harus ngapain lagi, tapi tetap akan saya lanjutkan nih Fic. Chapter? Mungkin hanya sampai 15 atau 20, hehehe. Saya gak biasa bikin chapter banyak-banyak sedangkan pengetahuan saya minim.

Dari dunia shinobi yang datang Cuma Kaguya, jadi jangan minta pair dari dunia shinobi. Seperti Hinata, Sakura, Ino atau yang lainnya.

.

Ah iya satu lagi, saya jadi bingung mau lanjutin nih Fic kalau readers-san sudah tahu kelanjutannya T_T

.

Next Chapter : The Four Dragon Great Kings

Draconsteel, Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Kesedihan.

Tak ada yang pernah bisa pergi dari yang namanya kesedihan, dimana ia adalah aspek yang menyusun kehidupan manusia untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan. Kutatap dengan kosong bangku yang di duduki Nii-san dan Nee-chan, semua ini karena diriku yang lemah.

Nii-san telah mengajarkanku untuk menjadi kuat, tetapi kenapa malah ia juga yang harus berkorban untuk menyelamatkanku. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, kutatap wajah Nee-chan yang sedih dengan mata sembab karena seharian menangis.

Tak bisakah sang pencipta bertindak adil kepada kehidupanku? TAK BISAKAH!?

Dia telah mengambil kedua orang tuaku hingga mempertemukanku dengan Nii-san, meskipun pada awalnya ku beranikan diri untuk ikut dengannya karena merasakan sesuatu kehangatan yang terpancar dari bola mata itu.

Aku tak bisa apa-apa ketika dihadapkan situasi seperti ini, kuhiraukan pelajaran Biologi yang saat ini menjadi homeroom ku. Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat, terlalu cepat untuk tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kucoba untuk tersenyum kearah Asia yang sepertinya sangat khawatir terhadapku.

Ingin kusembunyikan semua ini tetapi aku tetap tak bisa menghindari kenyataan pahit yang mungkin sudah menungguku diluar sana.

Di tubuhku hidup para iblis penghisap kebahagiaan, mereka tumbuh dari rasa sakit dan kemarahan. Tentu saja mereka tak suka jika aku bahagia, aku hanya berharap kalau kebahagiaan memusnahkan mereka.

Banyak orang ingin bahagia namun mereka memilih sebaliknya, ada yang tidak sadar melakukannya, ada yang tidak mau meyakininya, ada yang percaya mereka berhak merasa bahagia namun kenyataan selalu memberikan yang sebaliknya.

Karena kebahagiaan takkan pernah datang bersama makhluk yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

.

* * *

**D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

:: Cataclysm ::

**Warning : Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, etc**

Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC

**Genre : Adventure**

Rating : M

**Chapter Empat**** :**

The Four Dragon Great Kings

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draconsteel, In!

_**.**_

_._

_Selamat membaca_

_._

* * *

"Cataclysm"

Pagi hari yang seperti biasa, menguap sebentar dan berjalan kekamar mandi lalu membantu Asia membuat sarapan, Asia yang merasa menumpang di keluarga ini pun mulai bersikeras untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah.

Namun satu hal yang berbeda, sang kakak yang tak ada disini lagi.

Ise menunduk dalam diam, sesekali menatap kearah bangku yang biasa diduduki oleh Nii-san. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Ise menatap ke kamar milik Naruto yang terbuka menampakkan wanita cantik yang berusaha memasang senyumannya.

"Nee-chan, apakah kamu tidak terlalu terpendam dalam kesedihan? Kuyakin kalau Nii-san takkan senang kalau Nee-chan seperti ini" namun semua itu tidak berpengaruh kepada Kaguya yang sepertinya mulai membuka dirinya. "Meskipun kalian seperti suami istri ketika didalam kamar"

"Gak jelas"

Ise tersenyum ketika melihat wajah memerah dan bibir mengerucut dari kakak perempuannya. "Begitu dong, kan lebih cantik"

Kaguya akhirnya mengerti maksud dari Ise yang terus membuatnya malu ketika membicarakan hal suami-istri, karena Ise tak ingin membuatnya bersedih. Terlalu pekat kesedihan yang dialami hingga tidak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang mulai mengetahuinya.

"Ise"

Muka Ise berubah menjadi heran. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih"

Dan Hyoudou Issei memberikan senyuman yang jarang sekali ia berikan kepada orang lain. "Tentu"

Seraya menyantap masakan buatan Asia, mereka terkadang bergurau bersama dan berbicara satu sama lain hampir semua kesedihan yang wanita itu pendam sedikit mulai sedikit terhapuskan oleh waktu. Kaguya menatap kearah Ise yang sedang berbicara dengan Asia.

'Aku mengerti kenapa kamu sering membicarakan Ise ketika sebelum tidur kepadaku, Naruto-kun'

* * *

Deru angin menyeruak kedalam jubah yang mereka kenakan hingga membuatnya berkibar, mata mereka memandang jauh kedepan tepat pada danau Kuoh. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di pinggir jalan, Naruto melirik sejenak untuk melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terhanyut dalam suasana sunyi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Memberontak"

"Apa maksudmu?" Great Red berbicara dengan nada tak percaya. "Bukankah tujuan kita kesini untuk membunuh [True Longinus] ?"

"Benar" Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kita akan memberontak pada saat rapat Tiga Fraksi yang akan terjadi nanti malam"

Great Red menautkan alisnya. "Kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Tidak"

Dan jawaban itu membuat keduanya tambah bingung. Sebenarnya Naruto telah memprediksi semua ini, tak sedikit pun ia berpikir untuk melakukan kesalahan. Namun meskipun ia dapat membaca [Ingatan Dunia] atau [Aksara Semesta] itu tidak bisa membuatnya tahu akan takdir seseorang.

"Jelaskan yang sebenarnya, Cataclysm"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kita akan muncul pada saat ketiga Fraksi sedang dalam keadaan genting karena kedatangan Katerea Leviathan, golongan maou lama. Dan pada saat itu Ophis akan datang membawa pemilik [True Longinus] bersama kedua temannya" Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kita akan membunuhnya disana"

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku tidak membaca Ark ataupun Aksara Semesta. Aku mengetahuinya dari Ophis, seperti biasa naga centil itu membagikan kekuatannya kepada makhluk lemah"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari kedua sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan hawa keberadaan yang sangat Naruto kenali, Naruto menghentikan pergerakan kedua sahabatnya yang langsung dilanda kebingungan. Namun ada alasan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

"Yo Azazel" sapa Naruto dengan nada ramah. Sedangkan yang di panggil pun menautkan alisnya dengan mata melebar dan terkejut.

"K-kau...siapa"

"Kau melupakanku? Sepertinya otak tua mu harus dicuci" koment Naruto sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Azazel. "Mungkin kematian Kokabiel membuatmu pikun"

Azazel menoleh kearah Trihexa dan Great Red yang dalam wujud manusianya, mencoba mengenali aura dari tiga orang didepannya. Tiba-tiba ia menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan wajah bego dan terkejutnya.

"Kulihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau mengenal kami"

Azazel menatap satu persatu tiga sosok didepannya dengan teliti, menilik lebih jelas mulai dari penampilan dan aura mereka. Matanya melebar seketika saat mengetahui siapakah tiga sosok yang berada didepannya.

"Cataclysm, Great Red, Trihexa" Azazel menyebutkan satu persatu dari tiga sosok ini. "Tiga dari Empat Raja Naga Terkuat"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Azazel berkerut menatap kearah Naruto. "Kau masih hidup? Kata anak buahku, Kokabiel menusukmu yang berusaha melindungi Sekiryuutei"

"Aku? Mati semudah itu?" Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Ketahuilah kalau aku dapat dengan mudah menghapus eksistensi kalian"

"Jadi ini penampilan baru?" tanya Azazel sedikit tertarik, sedangkan Naruto yang dipandang seperti itu pun menautkan alisnya.

"Kau homo?"

Azazel memutar mata bosan. "Aku Cuma kagum saja, jadi ada apa kalian mendatangiku"

"Tentu saja membunuhmu" balas Trihexa dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. "Tenang Azazel, kematianmu masih dalam takdir yang kugenggam. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah nanti malam ada rapat Tiga Fraksi?"

"Yah, karena Rias Gremory melapor kepada Sirzech tentang penyerangan Kokabiel"

Naruto menatap langit sambil berjalan diatas rumput. "Sepertinya sedikit hiburan bisa membantu kalian" ucap Naruto sambil menciptakan robekan dimensi. Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto melemparkan sebuah kertas segel kearah Azazel yang langsung menangkapnya. "Lempar saja jika ada kekacauan yang mengganggu kalian"

"Memangnya ini apa?"

Azazel memandang Naruto cukup agak lama karena tidak diberikan jawaban olehnya, Naruto melirik kearah Azazel sekilas sebelum masuk kedalam robekan dimensi di ikuti oleh dua sahabatnya.

"Sesuatu yang dapat membuat kalian mendapatkan perdamaian" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Katakan kepada adikku, kalau jangan cepat-cepat menemuiku"

Azazel merasa aneh dengan Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam robekan dimensi meninggalkannya seorang diri, entah karena apa ia tidak tahu pemikiran personifikasi Naga itu. Sesekali menatap kearah selebaran kertas segel yang digenggamnya.

Azazel tersenyum kecil sambil memasukan kertas segel itu kedalam kantung jubahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau kepribadian Naruto telah berubah. Setahunya dari buku catatan milik Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh pertama, Cataclysm tidak memiliki perasaan baik dan jahat. Dia itu Netral dan tidak memihak pada Fraksi manapun, dan Naga Pemicu Ragnarok itu hanyalah melaksanakan Tugas dari Tuhan.

Kemudian Azazel berjalan menuju tempatnya biasa memancing. "Tak kusangka dia merencanakan semua itu, menghilang ditengah Great War" ia menatap langit dengan senyum sedih. "Kembali untuk mengukir sebuah perdamaian melalui kehancuran"

"Cataclysm The Ragnarok"

* * *

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

* * *

Berjalan dengan langkah kecil menuju sebuah cafe bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Menyusuri jalan yang panjang, menyebrangi samudra yang luas hingga menemukan sebuah cahaya. Oke ini Cuma diskripsian Draco yang berlebihan. Mungkin saat ini mereka bisa dikatakan baik, namun dilain hal apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka adalah kasihan.

Kasihan dengan para makhluk yang akan musnah ditangan pemimpinnya, tanpa mereka sadari kalau Cataclysm mengawasi semua makhluk didunia ini.

"Kau serius melakukan semua ini?" tanya Great Red dengan tatapan serius. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuat Ragnarok kembali?"

"Tapi aku suka dengan keputusanmu, Cataclysm. Ragnarok membuat darah hitamku mendidih" Great Red mendelik tajam kearah monster yang imbang melawannya.

"Mereka lah yang terlena dengan suatu yang menyenangkan" Naruto menatap langit dan tersenyum sedih. "Menyalahgunakan keberkahan yang mereka dapatkan hingga tidak mengetahui batasan yang dimilikinya"

Mereka terdiam, memang mereka tak bisa menjawab kata-kata yang diutarakan oleh pemimpinnya. Kalau mereka bisa berkata, mungkin hanya mampu mengulum senyum miris.

"Mungkin ini semua memang harus kuakhiri"

XXX...Draco~N~Steel...XXX

At Kuoh.

Kini ketiga Fraksi sedang melakukan sebuah pertemuan yang menentukan tujuan mereka selama ini, hidup penuh akan hawa nafsu yang tak pernah terselesaikan oleh waktu. Sekalipun mereka telah mengerti tentang kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.

Anak buah yang membangkang, pemimpin yang disalahkan.

Salah satu keluhan yang dipegang teguh oleh sosok Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh saat ini, Azazel. Namun kini keadaan telah jauh berbeda, dimana mereka semua telah memulai rapat ini sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Para perwakilan dari Fraksi pun telah membawa orang kepercayaan mereka untuk mendampinginya.

"Jadi, bisa kau katakan kenapa Kokabiel menyerang adikku?"

Dengan wajah terkesan serius dan terdapat kemarahan yang tanggung itu. Melihat hampir semua penghuni ruangan ini memfokuskan matanya pada dirinya, Azazel pun mengganjal kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Hahh, inilah jadinya kalau anak buah membangkang. Tapi adikmu selamat kan?"

Sirzech mengangguk. "Dia memang selamat, tapi kita memiliki korban yaitu kakak dari Pawn Rias. Profil yang kuketahui adalah dia seorang manusia biasa dengan Sacred Gear naga. Ia juga yang telah membuat Hyoudou Ise mencapai Balance Breaker nya"

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Azazel membatin. 'Mereka menganggap kalau Naruto memiliki Sacred Gear naga? Kheh betapa salahnya kalian'

"Lalu?"

Sirzech memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Dia tewas ketika melindungi Hyoudou-san saat Kokabiel memberikan serangan terakhir, dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pelindung"

"Sebelum kalian menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, apakah ada bukti nyata kalau manusia itu mati"

Sunyi.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga, kalau ia manusia pasti mayatnya ada. Hal ini masih terasa ganjil, manusia dengan kekuatan naga seperti yang kau katakan mati semudah itu?" Azazel tersenyum lebar menatap wajah diam dari iblis muda dibelakang Sirzech, kecuali tatapannya berhenti pada Hyoudou Issei.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu"

Issei mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Tentu saja! Dialah yang membuatku mengerti tentang arti kehidupan yang kejam ini, dan dia lah yang juga merawatku ketika orang tuaku tewas"

.

' Deg '

Akulah pemegang serpihan kecil kekuatan Time Traveller

Meninggalkan sebuah mimpi yang telah tenggelam

Hidup tersisa bersama kepedihan yang utuh...

Membekulah sang waktu..

"**Forbidden Balor View"**

Pada detik-detik itu, tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Mereka yang lemah akan tertindas, mungkin benar apa kata orang.

Terdiam, tubuh yang tidak bergerak menandakan kalau waktu benar-benar berhenti.

Ise menatap kearah Azazel dan beberapa pemimpin Fraksi untuk mengetahui ada kejadian apa saat ini, namun ketika melihat mata Azazel yang tadinya main-main menjadi serius membuat Ise meneguk ludahnya.

Berbeda dengan Sirzech, dia bukanlah orang yang berambisi untuk menjadi orang yang sangat serius hanya karena menyangkut perdamaian ini. Ia bukannya tidak peduli, tetapi ia menyadari kalau rapat ini tidaklah berjalan dengan sempurna.

Sebagaimana banyak sekali makhluk di luar sana yang ingin sekali memecahkan perdamaian semu ini, sehingga di antara mereka banyak yang merasa kalau perdamaian hanyalah pemikiran yang naif.

"Hmm bocah vampire yang dulu kau temui, Rias?" tanya Sirzech sambil berdiri dan menatap sebuah lingkaran sihir besar tercipta di atas sana, satu per satu penyihir (mage) pun keluar dari atas sana lalu menembakkan sinar laser melalui salah satu dari tiga matanya.

Bukan berarti penyerangan hanya sampai situ, kini Sirzech mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok wanita yang memegang tongkat, ia melebarkan matanya sejenak ketika melihat tongkat itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang.

Satu detik kemudian. Dan...

BOOM!

Ledakan sangat besar pun terjadi, bangunan tertinggi di Kuoh hancur tak bersisa sama sekali menyisakan puing-puing yang berterbangan membelah jutaan partikel udara.

Dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat, Ise pun menatap kearah Rias dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Buchou, kita harus menolong Gasper!"

"Benar" Rias mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sang kakak. "Onii-sama, biarkan aku dan Ise menyelamatkan Gasper!"

"Maa maa, tunggu iblis muda"

Rias dan Ise menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Azazel yang berjalan kearah mereka, namun perasaan yang mereka berdua rasakan berikutnya adalah helaan nafas lega. Azazel memberikan dua buah gelang kepada Ise sekaligus memberitahu apa kegunaannya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi!"

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua, ketiga pemimpin Fraksi pun menatap kearah Katerea yang tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk mengambil kembali gelar Leviathan yang telah di dapatkan oleh Serafall. Memang, pada saat pertarungan mereka berdua dimenangkan oleh Serafall tetapi itulah dampak dari pertarungan.

Pertarungan akan menyisakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah bisa kau lupakan.

Sehingga sebuah dendam yang sangat besar menyelimuti perasaan Katerea.

"Sirzech, Michael izinkan aku melawannya"

Melihat anggukan dari keduanya sudah membuat Azazel mendapatkan jawabannya.

Dengan kedua tangan berada di samping tubuhnya dan di ikuti oleh aura berwarna kuning, ia pun terbang dengan ke enam sayapnya dan melayang tepat di hadapan Katerea. Sebelum ia melakukan pertarungan, Azazel pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Wush!

Ketika kertas itu terjatuh.

Segel pun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

GROAR!

"L-lerneaen H-hydra" ucap Katerea terkejut ketika melihat naga berkepala sembilan itu mulai menembakkan cairan kuning bening ke arah para penyihir. "B-bukankah dia sudah mati di tangan Herkules"

"Gya-ha-ha-ha ada seseorang yang memberikanku itu, dia berkata akan membantuku mendapatkan perdamaian" Azazel tertawa pelan sambil menatap kearah Katerea yang masih terkejut. "Sosok yang membawa perdamaian melalui kehancuran"

"Kau banyak bicara!"

Katerea melesat kearah Azazel yang menahan ayunan tongkatnya dengan satu tangan miring, dan melakukan counter attack dengan mengayunkan tendangan memutar untuk menendang perut Katerea hingga membuat wanita itu terpental beberapa meter.

"Hanya segitu saja yang bisa kau lakukan, berikan aku serangan terbaikmu Katerea-chan~" kata Azazel sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Katerea.

"Sialan kau, Malaikat Jatuh hina!" umpat Katerea sambil membentuk lima buah lingkaran sihir untuk menembakkan [Demonic Power] miliknya.

Tembakan itu tepat mengenai Azazel dan membuat Katerea tertawa meremehkan, tapi sayang tawa itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dan ketika ia membalik tubuhnya kini terlihat Azazel yang dengan pose melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aww itu mengerikan. Katerea-chan"

Tentu saja perkataan itu membuat wanita ini menggeram marah dan mengayunkan pukulan maut kearah Azazel yang kembali menangkisnya dengan sebelah tangan. Katerea melakukan tendangan namun berhasil di tepis oleh Azazel, ia berpikir kalau serangan seperti itu tidaklah mampu membunuh Azazel.

Keduanya secara serempak mengeluarkan masing-masing sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui satu sama lain.

Katerea mengeluarkan sebuah ular dan Azazel mengeluarkan sebuah pisau emas dengan bola berwarna ungu di belakangnya.

Azazel tersenyum menyipit ketika melihat kekuatan Katerea yang berlipat-lipat, [Demonic Power] yang semakin terasa sampai manapun.

Tapi Azazel tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia mengangkat pisau emas yang menjadi hasil eksprerimen terhebat selama ini.

Cahaya berwarna emas bersinar ketika pisau emas itu memancarkannya.

"**Balance Breaker!"**

* * *

Di atas kota yang cukup megah, terlihatlah empat sosok yang menatap kearah pemandangan di hadapannya. Jubah yang mereka kenakan berkibar, terdapat kanji di belakang jubah itu sangat kentara. Satu-satunya wanita di sana pun menatap kearah pria berambut pirang keemasan.

"Cataclysm-kun, jadi kita akan menggagalkan rencana?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Ya, pemilik [True Longinus] ternyata lebih pintar dari yang kuduga" Naruto mendecih tak suka dan mendapat tatapan jawdrop dari mereka.

"Meskipun kau otak dunia ini, tak ada yang mustahil untuk bisa menggagalkan pemikiranmu"

"Aku tahu Aegwynn" Naruto menatap Great Red sekilas. "Sebenarnya masalah kita bukan pada [True Longinus], dia hanya pengguna senjata yang disebut sebagai Tombak Tuhan"

"Lalu masalah kita sebenarnya?" tanya Ophis dengan heran, tak lupa mengalungkna tangannya di lengan Naruto. "Aku tahu kau punya rencana selanjutnya"

Naruto mencoba melepaskan rangkulan itu namun Ophis lebih garang menatapnya. "Kita akan mencari naga-naga lainnya, meskipun naga kolosal sekalipun yang akan kita cari"

"Cataclysm"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Trihexa. "Hm?"

"Apakah benar, kau membunuh Tuhan?"

XxX...DraconsteeL...XxX

Sudah dua hari ketika pertemuan Tiga Fraksi, Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan adik dari Naruto pun mengalami depresi yang sangat berat. Kenangan tentang kakaknya kembali teringat ketika ia melihat naga yang merupakan milik kakaknya muncul di dalam pertempuran.

Lerneaen Hydra.

Yah itu kalau tidak salah Ise berpikir, tapi bagaimana bisa naga itu datang sedangkan kakaknya tidak ada. Saat ia bertanya kepada Maou Lucifer, pria berambut merah itu menunjuk kearah Azazel yang katanya mengeluarkan Hydra dari selebaran.

Namun ketika ia bertanya kepada Azazel, pria yang menjabat sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu hanya berkata sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. "Jangan cepat-cepat untuk menemuinya"

Kini ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menerima apa yang terjadi.

Tapi di langkah kepergian ini dalam keterhirisan hati yang kurasa ini, Ise mungkin hanya bisa berkata dalam hati dalam ketakberartian.

Ia mengecap semua perih ini dan juga meneguk semua pedih ini. Dimana yang untuk terakhir kalinya dia dapat mengenang senyum dan canda tawa itu.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia dapat mendengar tawa renyah yang begitu dirindukan.

"Ise, ada apa denganmu?"

Keturunan dari keluarga Hyoudou ini menoleh dan menampakkan senyum sedih, mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyuman yang ia miliki. Namun usaha itu sia-sia ketika melihat mata wanita itu menyipit dan dengan gerak seperti ibu-ibu marah.

Pletak!

Ise terpental menabrak dinding ketika sebuah sentilan di dahi ia dapatkan secara lapang dada. Meringis sesaat, ia pun menatap kearah Kaguya yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Kau membohongiku?"

Ise menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. "T-tidak"

"Benarkah?" Kaguya bertanya kembali dengan tatapan menyelidik dan jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang tidak percaya sama sekali.

Sementara itu dengan Ise, ia pun mencoba untuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir dari sebelahnya untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Ketika lingkaran sihir itu telah tercipta, ia pun berniat untuk segera kabur dari predator ganas melebihi Tirex sekalipun.

Grep! Uwaa! Brak!

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur, bocah mesum!"

Ise menoleh dengan tatapan menunduk seakan senyum tadi memang benar-benar palsu, matanya menghitam tertutup oleh poni dan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Nii-san masih hidup"

* * *

At kantin.

Ise Hyoudou, matanya menatap kearah para siswa yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang mengenai murid baru yang akan pindah dari SMA Kuoroshi. Terlebih lagi Matohama dan Matsuda yang sudah mengetahui hal ini, Ise pun memberengut kesal ketika ketinggalan informasi.

"Matohama, sebenarnya siapakah murid baru itu?"

Matohama mengangkat bahu singkat. "Entahlah Ise, tapi katanya mereka ada tiga orang dan sama-sama satu keluarga"

Ise terdiam mengamati pemuda di hadapannya dengan jeli, tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Lalu ia menatap kearah para murid lainnya yang memang sedang membicarakan tiga anak kembar yang akan masuk Kuoh dan lagi masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Memang, kelas Ise memiliki tiga kursi kosong. Yang awalnya hanya dua tetapi menjadi tiga ketika kematian kakaknya.

Ketua dari Trio Mesum itu memejamkan matanya lalu membuang nafas melalui mulut dengan pelan, ia menutup mulutnya kembali tanpa suara dan berjalan kearah kelasnya. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Matohama memberi kode kearah Matsuda dengan gerakan alis yang menuju tempat Ise berada, dan Matsuda membalasnya dengan mengerdikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Sedangkan Ise menutup mata dan memijit pelipisnya dengan tenang untuk menghilangkan beban yang terkandung didalam hati.

"Kuharap hari ini tidak menambah kesialanku"

Namun Tuhan berkata lain tentang tinta takdir yang Ise jalani.

Ketika bel istirahat selesai telah berbunyi, kini ia harus di buat menganga dengan rahang menggantung sambil membulatkan matanya melihat tiga cowok yang terkesan keren dan tampan sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Draco Gallywix. Murid baru yang akan mengubah pandangan para makhluk hina yang berbuat semena-mena"

Ise melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan aura yang terasa sangat besar, ia yang telah di ajarkan beberapa aspek penting dalam merasakan aura pun langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk izin ke toilet.

...

Brak!

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan kasarnya, para penghuni yang sedang berada didalam ruangan itu pun sedikit berjengit. Menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap kearah pion baru-nya yang sedang membungkuk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, jika dilihat lebih jelas pria ini sedang terburu-buru.

"Buchou! Mereka disini.."

Rias menautkan alisnya dengan heran. "Siapa?"

"Yang Azazel-sensei katakan beberapa hari yang lalu!"

Ise mendongak menatap kearah Rias dengan setetes keringat jatuh dari dagunya, kemudian Ise menjelaskan lebih detail tentang ciri-ciri serta penampilan. Dan yang paling inti adalah penjelasan Ddraig dari dalam pikirannya kalau ketiga makhluk didepannya adalah tiga dari empat yang terkenal dengan julukan...

.

"**The Four Dragon Great Kings"**

.

* * *

To be Continued~

Saya gak akan banyak bicara kali ini, sedang membuat kelanjutan Fic dan mencari beberapa ide yang kebetulan singgah. Oke silahkan berikan komentar kalian akan chapter kali ini, jangan bertanya tentang Alur Kecepetan, sudut pandang merepotkan dan tentang plot lainnya. Karena saya memang lemah pada bidang itu.

Sudah membaca Fic saya bernama Dark Eye by Draco Shadowsong?

Nggak sih nanya doang.

Mungkin bahasanya sulit di mengerti, namun saya akan mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk Fic ini.

.

Review?

.

Draco, Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**:: Cataclysm ::**

Warning : Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, etc

**Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

Genre : Adventure

**Rating : M**

Chapter Lima :

**[Golden Card]**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draconsteel, In!

_**.**_

_._

_Selamat membaca_

_._

* * *

"Cataclysm"

Brak!

Satu hempasan kuat pada pintu tua itu membuat ketiga sosok ini berjengit, mereka menolehkan matanya kearah ambang pintu yang sudah terdapat dua kubu. Naruto mengetahui kalau mereka datang pasti akan menanyakan kepastian tentang jati dirinya. Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri.

Naruto adalah salah satu dari Empat Raja Naga Terkuat, kalau bukan yang terkuat pasti kedua kubu ini takkan mencari-carinya sampai ke sini. Dan Naruto merasa tenang-tenang saja, semua informasi tentang dirinya telah musnah di dunia ini. tapi kalau begitu, lalu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

Hanya saja, mereka takkan pernah mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Karena hanya iblis kelas tinggi sekelas maou sajalah yang mampu menyadari auranya. Buat apa menjadi naga terkuat kalau menekan kekuatan hingga ke titik terlemah seperti manusia saja tak bisa?

Singkat kata, ia bukanlah naga yang bisa diremehkan.

Manik biru sapphire nya bergulir menatap satu persatu dua kubu yang bersiteru untuk memburunya mulai saat ini, namun sepertinya salah satu dari mereka cukup pintar untuk tidak langsung menyerangnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada gadis bersurai hitam sebahu dengan kacamata kecil diatas hidungnya.

'Hmm, Kaichou yah..'

"Katakan, siapa kalian yang sebenarnya" nada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu membuatnya memasang pose heran sekaligus polos. Rasa kesal mereka menjadi membara ketika mendapati ekspresi yang tidak di duga-duga itu, namun mereka lebih menyerahkan masalah ini kepada Sona.

"Kami? Bukankah Kaichou-san sudah membaca semua data tentang kami. Bukankah pada saat itu aku bertanya 'apakah ada yang tidak jelas?'." Jawab Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Sona mendorong kacamata kecilnya keatas sehingga permukaan kaca itu berkilap terkena sinar matahari. Ia yang memang mengurus ketiga siswa ini secara langsung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, memang semua data yang diberikan lengkap tanpa ada keganjilan sedikit pun. Tetapi kenapa Ddraig mengatakan kalau ketiga siswa ini adalah Empat Naga terkuat?

Bukankah naga terkuat hanya Great Red dan Ouroboros Dragon?

Sembari mengelus pelipisnya yang pening, ia menatap kearah Ise dengan alis bergerak-gerak. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, Hyoudou-san"

Ise mengangguk, mata cokelat nya menatap kearah tiga pemuda dengan tajam. "Katakan, aku sedang tak ingin bermain-main. Siapakah kalian sebenarnya"

Naruto menautkan satu alisnya. "Lha? Bukankah kita satu teman kelas, apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA BRENGSEK!"

Tiba-tiba gauntlet berwarna merah menyelimuti lengan kiri Ise, pria dengan gelar Sekiryuutei tersebut menerjang kearah Naruto yang hanya diam tak bersuara. Naruto langsung mengerutkan alisnya dengan mata menajam, melihat Ise telah berada didepan ia langsung memiringkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kakinya.

Buagh!

Bukannya terpuaskan, mereka malah dibuat penasaran ketika melihat Naruto yang dapat melihat kecepatan Ise. Tak bisa berkata lebih jauh, mereka mengeluarkan masing-masing senjata yang dimilikinya dan sepasang sayap dari punggungnya.

"Apa ini? Kalian makhluk...supranatural?" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil langkah mundur, matanya menatap kearah mereka dengan ngeri.

"Kami yakin kau bukan makhluk sembarangan, tak mungkin kau bisa menghindari serangan tercepat Ise" Rias Gremory, kini telah ambil alih pembicaraan. Satu jarinya mengacung tepat kewajah Naruto yang ketakutan. "Dan jangan pasang wajah sok takut seperti itu"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di depan Rias dan mengeluarkan sebuah [Demonic Power] yang bercampur dengan kekuatan dari Klan Bael [Power of Destruction] telah menerjang kearah tiga sosok yang berada didepan mereka.

Duar!

Ledakan yang besar terjadi di dalam kekkai yang telah dibuat oleh anggota OSIS, dan ketika debu yang pada awalnya berterbangan telah menghilang kini mereka melebarkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang memegang sebuah kartu berwarna emas di tangan kanannya.

'Sacred Gear pertama buatan Tuhan, The Golden Card'

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat lemah saat ini, bukan karena kekuatannya yang kecil. Mengingat statusnya sebagai naga terkuat pasti tak membutuhkan sebuah alat untuk mereka para makhluk lemah.

Emosi dalam dada dua gadis iblis itu membuat mereka mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Naruto menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan tajam dan aura berwarna keemasan telah membentuk sebuah rantai emas dari punggungnya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian menyerangku, tapi sebagai makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang diberikan keberkahan untuk melindungi diri sendiri.." Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang dengan satu kartu emas berada di depan wajahnya. "..aku terpaksa harus melawan kalian"

Naruto menyuruh Aegwynn (Great Red) dan Dezco (Trihexa) untuk mundur agar tidak mengganggu pertarungannya kali ini, tentu saja di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

Naruto yang pasalnya tidak tahu kemampuan dari Sacred Gear ini pun memejamkan matanya untuk mengekstrak data dari ingatan dunia memasuki pikirannya. Naruto tak punya waktu untuk membiarkan mereka menyerang dirinya dengan membabi buta.

"Hyaa!"

Naruto memiringkan Golden Card itu lalu melemparkannya kearah dua kubu iblis muda yang menyerangnya sekaligus, dia harus mengetahui efek dari penggunaan jurus ini.

"**Trap Hole"**

Kartu emas yang sudah tergeletak diatas tanah itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah lubang hitam yang langsung menyerap iblis muda didepannya. Tak sampai situ, ia kembali menciptakan [Golden Card] kedua sambil memejamkan matanya.

"**Hole inside!"**

Dengan itu, tubuh Naruto terhisap kedalam kartu yang langsung menghilang ditelan cahaya berwarna keemasan. Meninggalkan lima makhluk yang berada didalam kekkai.

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

Satu jam telah berlalu, kelima sosok ini tengah menunggu kedatangan salah satu dari mereka. Dezco atau personifikasi dari Kegelapan Dunia itu mendengus berkali-kali ketika harus membiarkan waktu yang kosong ini dia sia-siakan, ia mendengus lagi ketika melihat tubuh Aegwynn yang telah tertidur dibawah pohon atap sekolah.

Tap!

Dezco menatap kearah sebuah kartu yang tiba-tiba menancap beberapa meter tak jauh dari tempatnya, sepuluh detik kemudian ia dapat melihat Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya di ikuti oleh para iblis muda yang sudah kelelahan dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa tanyakan pada makhluk supranatural itu" Naruto menunjuk dua iblis didepannya. "Kau bisa lihat kan, tubuh penuh luka yang menandakan kalau mereka telah kalah"

Dezco memasang wajah malas. "Aku tak menyangka kau menggunakan alat para makhluk lemah itu, bukankah kau lebih suka bertarung secara langsung?"

Naruto bersidekap menatap kearah Dezco dengan tatapan tajam. "Ini kondisi yang berbeda, bodoh!"

"Apa maksud kalian, hmm?"

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menggampar wajah Dezco, satu tarik nafas panjang ia menyimpan First Sacred Gear in The World [Golden Card]. "Kami hanya manusia biasa, oke?" melihat wajah tak percaya dari mereka Naruto kembali menghela nafas. "Kami adalah manusia biasa dan hanya aku yang diberikan berkah berupa Sacred Gear"

"Sacred Gear apa itu?"

Rias menelan ludah, ketika ia bertanya kenapa wajah cowok itu malah menjadi keras. Ah ia lupa satu hal, nada yang ia gunakan adalah tertarik untuk menjadikannya budak iblisnya. Sang ahli waris Klan Gremory itu berjengit ketika cowok itu mengeluarkan kembali Sacred Gear nya.

Dan entah mengapa akhirnya kesadaran itu ditanamkan di kepalanya, Rias mendadak mengingat sesuatu. Ia ingat cowok yang memiliki kepribadian seperti itu, mukanya menyeringai bercampur cemas tak tertahankan. Cemas karena ia takut melukai hati pion barunya.

"A-apakah kau Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Rias barusan membuat para pasang mata menatap kearah Rias seolah tidak baik mengucapkan hal itu, namun ketika ia menunjuk kearah Naruto yang menegang ia menjadi tahu satu hal. Pertanyaannya barusan memanglah kebenaran.

Pernyataan Azazel tempo hari benar, kalau manusia itu tewas pasti meninggalkan bekas mayat ataupun darah sedikit pun. Tapi ini tidak, menyisakan hembusan aura hitam yang menghilang diterpa angin malam.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, tak menyangka akan pikiran dari Heiress Klan Gremory yang memiliki pertanyaan asal celetuk namun tepat pada sasaran.

"Gremory-san, kenapa kau menyebutku seperti itu. Lagipula siapakah Naruto?"

Dua kubu itu terdiam. Seruan tadi terhenti, menelan ludah Rias yang ingin menyahut harus berhenti ketika melihat Sona yang berjalan maju kedepan beberapa langkah.

"Naruto Cataclysm, anak satu kelas dengan Ise sekaligus kakak angkatnya. Cowok yang tidak tahu diri dan bikin jengkel serta selalu membuat orang lain kesal dengan dirinya"

Di dalam hati, dahi Naruto berkedut dengan perempatan tercipta disana. Segitu kesalnya kah Sona-kaichou sampai menyebutnya seperti itu, ia mengutuk dalam hati dengan dua iblis muda didepannya.

"Naruto...Cataclysm?"

"Ya" jawab Sona dengan suara yang tegas. "Dan dia duduk ditempat yang kau tempati sekarang, jadi kau tak perlu bingung kenapa satu kelas menatapmu dengan sedih"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kenapa Kaguya-chan menangis ketika melihat aku duduk disana"

"JANGAN MENYEBUT NEE-CHAN SEOLAH-OLAH KAU SUDAH MENGENALNYA, BRENGSEK!"

"Lha? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan muka polos.

"KARENA DIA HANYA MILIK NII-SAN!" teriak Ise dengan gauntlet merah tercipta kembali dari lengan kirinya. Matanya menajam dan bersiap untuk menerjang kearah Ise.

Naruto yang sudah memegang [Golden Card] pun memejamkan matanya sambil berkonsentrasi, sejujurnya Naruto malas menggunakan [Golden Card] yang disebut juga [TheCopyCard].

"**Boosted Gear"**

Sialnya bagi Ise, ia lupa kalau pria didepannya itu peniru. Ketika melihat senyuman tipis dari Naruto, gejolak emosi laksana api membara yang membakar membuat Ise semakin kesal.

[Boost!] [Boost!]

Dua lengan mekanik saling bersahutan satu sama lain, seolah-olah jiwa kedua Sacred Gear itu telah terpisah menjadi dua. Sadar bahwa lawan yang berada didepannya tidaklah mudah ia pun membatalkan niatnya untuk menyerang.

"Sadarlah kalau kau itu masih lemah, mungkin aku tidak mengetahui tekhnik milikmu" Tiba-tiba mata Naruto bersinar terang yang menandakan kalau ia sedang mengambil Ark (Ingatan Dunia) kedalam otaknya. Tak lama lagi, pada beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura merah.

"**Balance Breaker Scale Mail"**

Sadar bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa menang saat ini, Ise hanya mampu menatap tajam cowok pirang yang sedang berada didalam armor berwarna merah seperti miliknya.

"Akan kuberitahu sedikit tentang kemampuanku kepada kalian, agar kalian tidak terlalu curiga kepadaku" Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. "Sacred Gear ini dinamakan [Golden Card], yang merupakan Sacred Gear dengan kemampuan mengcopy kekuatan yang dilihat pengguna sebanyak tiga kali"

"Maksudmu meniru Tiga Kekuatan yang dilihat pengguna kemudian bisa menggunakannya lebih baik dari pemilik aslinya?" tanya Sona dengan nada tegasnya. "Lalu kenapa setelah kau meniru tiga kekuatan kami, kau bisa meniru kembali milik Hyoudou-san"

"Ah tadi kayaknya yang kutiru hanya milik Tsubaki-senpai dan Saji-san"

Sona mendelik ganas. "Kau juga meniru Power of Destruction Rias, kau lupa?!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi kikuk, agaknya ia kagum dengan daya tangkap Sona yang cerdas. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menghilangkan armor merah tersebut dan menatap Sona dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar cerdas, Kaichou-san. Tapi aku takkan memberikan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya, bisa saja kalian musuh Fraksi Manusia"

Sona mengangguk, ia saat ini harus menjadi orang yang kompeten dan bijak dalam berpikir. Ia yang sudah di ajarkan untuk diplomasi dengan orang lain pun maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Kami tak ada niat untuk mencurigaimu dari awal, sedangkan Sacred Gear milik Hyoudou-san mengatakan kalau kau itu personifikasi dari Naga"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Oh begitu"

"Ya...lalu, apakah kau mau menjalin persahabatan dengan kami"

Alih-alih menerima, ekspresi itu tetap memasang senyuman kecil seolah-olah ucapannya hanyalah sebuah mainan belaka. Benar-benar cowok yang tidak mudah dibohongi pikir Sona. Tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong, ia menyadari kalau kekuatan dari manusia ini tidaklah menguntungkan bagi mereka jika menjadi musuh.

"Maaf, kami tak pernah menerima perjanjian seperti itu. Meskipun itu Fraksi Malaikat sekalipun"

Naruto berjalan membelakangi Sona dan mengangkat tubuh Great Red yang masih tertidur lalu berjalan bersama Dezco disebelahnya. Belum beberapa langkah ingin pergi, Naruto melirikkan matanya kearah Sona dan Rias. "Mungkin untuk kali ini, kami akan menerima kalian"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta didepannya berwarna emas, tentu saja kemampuan dari [Golden Card].

"Sampai jumpa"

Cataclysm © Draconsteel

Mata sapphire itu melihat kedua pria yang masing-masing duduk di depannya dengan satu kaki menekuk ke atas, mencoba untuk menetralkan pikirannya. Dengan malas, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum berjalan kearah lemari kulkas untuk mencari sebotol air.

Efeknya terkadang begitu sejuk ketika air dingin itu menyeruak masuk melalui tenggorokannya, pikiran tentang kejadian pagi tadi mungkin sudah ia lupakan. Sadar bahwa kini ia sudah mulai menjadi incaran dari dua gadis Iblis Kuoh yang akan mulai mengejarnya tiap saat.

Tapi ia tidak takut akan hal itu, tak ada rasa takut yang tersembunyi dalam benaknya meskipun mereka berdua merupakan adik dari Maou sekalipun. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin melangsungkan perang dengan cepat dan ia ingin membuat perang secara perlahan-lahan.

Bukan karena ia tidak bisa.

Kekuatan?

Cih, memang mereka tidak tahu siapakah Cataclysm. Andaikan saja mereka tahu kalau dia adalah sosok yang paling di takuti, mungkin Tiga Fraksi akan kalang kabut untuk mengimbangi kekuatannya. Meskipun kekuatan mereka tak ada apa-apanya bagi Cataclysm.

Mungkin saat ini mereka bisa hidup bahagia dan mengetahui apa arti dari keluarga. Bahagia dan rasa senang yang pada akhirnya mereka terlena dengan kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Satu kata yang dapat ia ucapkan saat hal itu akan terus terjadi...

Ragnarok.

Satu jurus yang dapat menghancurkan dunia ini, hanya ia seorang yang memilikinya. Naga dengan pemikiran dan kekuatan yang luar biasa, tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui asal-usul sejarahnya kecuai ketiga ras nya sendiri. Dan ia lah yang memegang satu kunci tentang keberadaan sosok yang sangat di harapkan oleh Fraksi Malaikat.

Kematian Tuhan yang tidak di ketahui asal-usulnya itu menyebabkan para penganutnya harus mempercayai perkataan dari makhluk lain, meskipun pada awalnya tidak percaya tetapi itulah sifat para pendosa. Mereka akan terus menerus menghasut sampai sang target bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

Tetapi Naruto mengerti tentang dunia yang sudah bobrok ini, hanya tinggal menunggu kapan datangnya hari itu.

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam dalam posisi yang sama, matanya mulai menatap hampa titik-titik hujan yang merintik diseberang jendela. Hingga suara yang sangat deras terdengar, ia baru sadar kalau hari ini telah menjelang malam.

Ia tak mengerti...

Seorang Genius yang tak mengerti tentang satu hal di dunia ini.

Dan ia ingin bertanya pada jiwanya sendiri, mengapa ia mencoba untuk menahan apa yang tak dapat ia tahan. Tentang kejujuran perasaan, yang tak mau ia sembunyikan sebagai sang munafik.

Betapa sejuknya rasa gerimis ini, namun tak membuat gerah jiwa ini sirna. Naruto berjalan keluar pintu dan mengamit jubah jas hujan, melirik sesaat pada kedua temannya dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Satu, dua, tiga langkah ia ambil dari pintu coklat itu. Manik sapphire itu menatap lurus kedepan dari balik jubah yang menutupi kepalanya hingga ke dahi, menyembunyikan sebilah string baja yang berbentuk melengkung seperti daun jagung. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada yang menurutnya menarik. Tetap memasang wajah datarnya, tatapan itu tetap lurus kedepan meskipun ia dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sampingnya. Andaikan saja ia tidak bisa menahan emosi nya, mungkin dua pasangan itu sudah mati dari tadi.

'Dasar penjilat'

Cukup lama ia berjalan, matanya menatap kosong pada sosok gadis kecil dengan surai hitam sebahu dan kacamata yang terletak di atas hidung mancungnya. Melihat aura kewibawaan dan ketegasan dari wajah datar itu, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan kalau ia sedang tidak dalam hal yang baik.

"Gallywix-kun"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sesaat, menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai naga yang tak berperasaan adalah hal paling bodoh. Tetapi mengingat statusnya sebagai manusia pada saat ini, sekaligus sebagai murid di Akademy Kuoh membuatnya tak bisa berbuat sembarangan.

"A-ah selamat malam, Kaichou-san" Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak memasang wajah mencurigakan. "Kenapa malam-malam seperti ini malah diluar, bukankah tidak baik bagi seorang gadis"

Cengiran yang ia berikan pun sirna ketika mendapati jawaban berupa tatapan menyipit dari gadis di depannya. Lidah Naruto kelu, ia tak dapat berkata sepatah katapun.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Gallywix-kun" ujar Sona sambil mengambil langkah maju. "Mengapa kau malam-malam berada di tempat ini, apakah kau ingin mencari 'Kupu-kupu malam'?"

Naruto yang baru saja mau menyahut harus berhenti ketika Sona telah mendahuluinya. "Aku tak menyangka cowok sepertimu ternyata lebih menyukai wanita seperti itu daripada yang lebih normal"

"A-a-"

"Belum!" Sona memotong tegas, ia mendorong kacamatanya sesaat sebelum tatapannya tetap menajam kearah Naruto yang sedang mangap-mangap. "Bukankah seharusnya anak sekolah tidur pada jam segini? Tetapi kenapa kau malah berluntang-lantung tidak jelas di jalan seperti ini"

"Kaichou-san" Naruto berusaha untuk berbicara.

"Kubilang tidak!" Naruto meringis ketika Sona membentaknya. "Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku tak menyangka kalau anak baru sepertimu malah keluyuran di tengah hujan pula"

"Kaichou-san, apakah kau sedang banyak pikiran?" tanya Naruto ragu, sekilas ia melihat ketegasan itu mulai meredup dan tubuh Sona melunak. "Katakan saja, aku akan setia mendengarkan"

"Draco-kun" panggil Sona lirih. "Kau mau mendengarkan ucapanku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Tentu"

Cataclysm © DraconsteeL

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk dan tatapannya terpaku pada Sona yang di belakangnya terdapat anggota peerage nya, Naruto yakin kalau suasana seperti ini membuatnya tidak betah. Tetapi ia menunggu dengan sabar, menunggu Sona yang berbicara terlebih dahulu...atau ia yang duluan?

"Jadi-"

"Aku tahu, Draco-kun" Naruto mengangguk singkat, tak peduli kalau barusan ucapannya telah di potong. "Kamu pasti tahu kan, kalau aku bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele"

"Iblis, Kaichou-san" koreksi Naruto dengan nada agak menyindir.

Pikirannya terinterupsi jiwanya, menyadari kalau cowok pirang di hadapannya berupaya meyakinkan kalau ia memang tak pantas menyandang sebutan 'orang'. Tapi masa bodoh, lagipula mana mungkin ia berkata seperti itu di depan peerage nya sendiri.

Sona menghela nafas sesaat. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kami hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu..." Sona melihat pada dinding atau lebih tepatnya pada foto satu peerage nya yang terpajang dengan gagahnya. "..sebenarnya siapakah kau dan apa maksud serta tujuanmu kemari"

"Jadi Kaichou-san gelisah karena mencari tahu tentangku?" tebak Naruto dengan nada sarkatik.

Mendengar dugaan yang tidak terduga itu membuat Sona terdiam, dirinya sendiri memang tidak bisa menyangkal tentang kebenaran ucapan tersebut. Dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada dengan sorot mata menajam tiba-tiba membuat para pasang mata berjengit.

Brak!

Sona menjatuhkan satu koran baru tadi siang tepat di atas meja didepan Naruto, kacamatanya berkilat di terpa sorot lampu neon diatasnya. "Katakan apa maksudnya ini!" satu acungan jari pada koran itu sudah cukup membuat cowok ini mengerti apa yang ia maksud. "Kenapa murid baru sepertimu sudah melakukan perbuatan seperti ini sih!"

Naruto mengusap rambut belakangnya malu-malu. "Yah, itu Cuma sekedar membantu pihak yang berwajib. Lagipula sekelompok Yakuza itu sangat menyengsarakan masyarakat"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalah mereka!" Sona menuding Naruto dengan aura ketegasan sudah sampai maksimum. "Kau itu pelajar Draco-kun...PELAJAR!"

Naruto meringis ketika Sona membentaknya pada akhiran kalimat, serasa kalau ia adalah makhluk yang dipenuhi oleh kesalahan. Memang tidak ada yang mengetahui statusnya sebagai Naga Terkuat, hal ini hanya diketahui oleh tiga sahabatnya yang lain.

Alasan yang cukup logis untuk membaur dengan makhluk awam serta manusia, sekedar mengawasi apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya selama ini. Dan hal itu sudah ia lakukan selama 10 tahun lamanya, akibat dari kejadian itu ia dapat mengetahui kalau makhluk ciptaan-Nya memang tak pernah bisa melakukan tugasnya sebagai makhluk.

Sejujurnya Naruto sudah tahu mengenai kejadian ini pada awal ia turun ke Bumi, meskipun pada awalnya ia malas untuk turun karena harus berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk hina. Tetapi mengingat kembali tugas yang ia emban selama ini membuatnya benar-benar memang harus turun ke bumi.

Lagipula ia juga tak ada kerjaan selain memainkan sebuah peran sebagai pemenang. Karena dunia ini hanyalah sebuah permainan belaka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Sona dengan satu kaki berada di atas meja. "Membiarkan Fraksi Manusia harus punah akibat kaum kalian"

"Seharus-"

"Seharusnya kau tahu tentang masalah ini, pemimpin dari Yakuza itu adalah seonggok Iblis Liar" Naruto memotong perkataan Sona cepat. Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi yang ia tangkap dari raut wajah gadis ini. "Aku takkan membiarkan satu per satu Fraksi Manusia harus tewas dan menjadi mainan kalian yang asal menjadikan manusia sebagai budak!"

Naruto menatap kearah Tsubaki yang akan terjun dan ikut andil dalam debut ini. Malam itu, udara sejuk berkerumun di ruang OSIS. Ia mengeluarkan satu [Golden Card] dari ketiadaan untuk mengantisipasi serangan dadakan dari dalam ruangan ini.

"Aku telah berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang baik dimata kalian, tetapi..." Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu. Baru tiga langkah ia ambil, Naruto melirik melalui ekor matanya tanpa membalik tubuhnya. "...kalian mengkhianati perasaan itu"

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan, mengamit kembali jas hujan yang tergantung disamping pintu lalu membuka pintu secara perlahan. "Mungkin ini sangat tidak adil bagiku, tapi mungkin kalian bukanlah wanita. Karena wanita berpikir dua kali lebih hebat dari pria"

"Mungkin aku bisa menerima kenyataan ini, tapi ketahuilah Kaichou-san dan peerage nya. Dunia ini bukanlah tempat para iblis, tetapi ini tempat para manusia tinggal"

"Aku akan bertindak jika kalian melakukan hal seperti itu lagi"

Blam!

Sona terpaku menatap tempat pria tadi, lalu iris violetnya bergulir kearah cangkir teh yang masih penuh dan sama sekali belum di minum oleh murid baru itu. Memang sih, kaum iblis keterlaluan sekali. Mengambil kemanusiaan seseorang dengan cara yang hina.

Tapi ia juga tidak boleh di salahkan, ia adalah seorang iblis muda yang berarti iblis yang belum mengenal betul arti dari kehidupan ini yang sesungguhnya.

"Kaichou-san" sang sekertaris pun mengutarakan panggilan lirih. "Anda tak apa-apa?"

Sona mengangguk kecil. "Yah, aku tak apa-apa. Saji"

Cataclysm © Draconsteel

Desir angin lembut menerpa wajahnya yang halus, kulit putih pucatnya terlihat sangat-sangat putih di padu oleh surai perak yang panjang menambah kesan feminim apalagi bulu matanya itu sangat lentik. Bagaikan bidadari baru saja lewat dari khayangan di atas sana.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan bersama dengan Asia dan ise, hari minggu yang begitu membosankan membuat keluarga Cataclysm ini berniat untuk pergi ke Dunia Fantasi. Setiap perjalanan tak ada satu pun yang tidak terpengaruh oleh kecantikan Kaguya, menggunakan sebuah pakaian berwarna ungu di padu oleh sebuah jubah bertuliskan Cataclysm pada punggungnya.

"Hai"

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya ketika baru seperempat jalan dari rumahnya sudah disapa oleh sosok yang sangat Ise benci, kesal dan marah ketika melihat pria ini.

"Ada apa" balas Ise ketus.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Ah aku hanya ingin mengajak Kaguya-ch" Naruto meringis ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ise. "Ah aku hanya ingin mengajak Kaguya-san jalan-jalan, apakah boleh?"

Kaguya merona sedikit karena telah berpikiran kalau ia di ajak kencan. "Maaf, k-kami sedang ingin pergi ke Dunia Fantasi. Sekali lagi maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu, Naruto-san"

Naruto memasang raut wajah sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?"

"Boleh kok, bukankah lebih ramai lebih baik?"

Naruto mengangguk disertai senyum puas, tak mempedulikan adiknya yang sedang menatap tajam disertai Killing Intens. "Baiklah, mari kita pergi"

..o.O.o..

At unknown place

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya pria itu kepada dua temannya.

"Kita akan mengajak Sekiryuutei untuk masuk ke grup kita, dengan begitu Samael akan mudah di dapatkan" jawab sang pemimpin.

"Kau yakin?"

Pemimpin itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, saat ini dia sedang berada di Dunia Fantasi, kau tinggal memindahkannya Georg"

"Oke, kita akan membuat iblis-iblis itu menyadari kalau Manusia bukanlah makhluk terlemah"

Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka?

Apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Naruto?

Apakah ada sebuah pertempuran yang menarik disana?

Kita tunggu jawabannya di Chapter Depan ^^

* * *

To Be Continued~

Hah, hah... Oke mungkin yang kali ini gaje.

Mengecewakan kah?

Ah iya pada beberapa Review yang lalu dan dari beberapa Fic saya yang lainnya ada yang ingin mengetahui nama Facebook saya?

Hmm saya sebenarnya gak punya Facebook, hp saja gak punya. Satu-satunya benda elektronik yang saya miliki adalah laptop ini. Mohon maaf atas kejadian ini.

.

**The First of Sacred Gear in The World**

**-[GoldenCard]-**

Sebuah Sacred Gear berbentuk kartu biasa namun polos berwarna emas. Di pinggirnya terdapat sebuah corak rantai yang berhubungan satu sama lain.

**Kemampuan :**

-Dapat meniru kekuatan orang lain yang di lihat dan menggunakannya lebih baik dari pengguna, maksimal meniru 3 kekuatan. Namun ketika limit sudah habis maka kekuatan itu tidak bisa di gunakan kembali dan harus menunggu selama lima belas menit untuk menggunakannya lagi.

-Menjadikannya sebagai sebuah sihir teleport

-Dapat menciptakan rantai chakra dengan cara memindahkan aura [GoldenCard] dan membayangkan kalau ada rantai chakra dari punggungnya.

-Akan di ketahui seiring berjalannya cerita.

.

Review?

.

Draco, Out!


	6. Chapter 6

**D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**:: Cataclysm ::**

Warning : Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, etc

**Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

Genre : Adventure

**Rating : M**

Chapter Enam :

**[Drop Longinus]**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draconsteel, In!

_**.**_

_._

_Selamat membaca_

_._

"Cataclysm"

* * *

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan lagi apa itu sebuah emosi, sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama menghilang dalam jati diri yang sebenarnya. Terlalu mengikuti perintah dan amanat sehingga melupakan kalau ia telah kehilangan emosi miliknya pada saat itu.

Ia masih ingat saat-saat itu, dimana ia membantai semua para pendosa sekaligus para malaikat yang malah ikut turun ke medan perang. Hal yang sangat ia ingat sampai Ragnarok kedua akan kembali lagi nanti. Ia bukanlah sosok yang baik dan juga sosok yang jahat.

Ia adalah algojo-Nya.

Naga yang bertugas untuk mengawasi setiap pergerakan makhluk-makhluk yang nantinya akan ternoda oleh tinta hitam, mungkin terkesan seperti Stalker namun itulah dia. Tak peduli dengan pandangan ketiga temannya yang lain, tetap saja ia adalah Algojo.

Sosok yang akan membuat para pendosa hanya tinggal bayang, di dalam mimpi yang tenggelam hingga terhisap kedalam lubang hitam di antara dua dunia.

Mungkin mereka tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka akan mati dan tak akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Tetapi dirinya lah yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kalian tidak pernah menyadari perbuatan kalian selama ini.

Dia telah berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang di mata dunia, meskipun jejak kehidupannya telah menghilang di telan oleh waktu.

Ia hanya meminta satu. Kalian boleh melakukan sesuatu yang kalian lakukan, asalkan kalian tahu dan akan selalu tahu kalau kalian tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tugas kalian sebagai makhluk ciptaan-Nya.

Tetapi kalian telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya, hingga dia harus memancarkan sesuatu hanya kecenderungan yang dimiliki seseorang untuk melampiaskan kemarahan yang sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi.

Remaja dengan surai pirang keemasan itu menatap dengan senyuman pada gadis bersurai perak yang tengah tersenyum di sebelahnya sambil menjilat es krim vanilla. Betapa bahagianya Kaguya ketika merasakan hal seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada sosok yang membawanya dulu.

Namun ia mencoba berpikir positif, terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan hanya membuatnya terpuruk kedalam jurang kehampaan. Kehilangan bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya. Kaguya tahu itu, kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto kepada Ise pada saat kematian Asia. Meskipun ia hanya mendengar ceritanya saja.

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk apa?" balas Naruto sambil menelan es krim terakhirnya. "Bukankah kita sama-sama bahagia saat ini?"

Kaguya mengangguk pelan sebelum menarik nafas untuk berbicara. "Aku memang bahagia saat ini, tetapi jauh di dalam hatiku sebenarnya sedang merindu. Rindu pada sosok yang mengajarkanku apa arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mendengar itu. "Siapa?"

Dan pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Kaguya merona karena terbayang wajah remaja dengan surai perak sepertinya, apalagi senyumannya yang sangat menawan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Oh shit! Ia menjadi kalut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"A-ah i-itu..."

Belum sempat Kaguya menyelesaikan ucapannya, kalimat itu sudah di potong oleh teriakan Ise yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia menghela napas lega karena kedatangan Ise membuatnya kembali menjadi normal.

"Kau!" Ise menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Nee-chan selama kami pergi!"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, kau pasti mengajaknya ke kamar mandi dan memegang oppai nya dari belakang ketika ia sedang bercermin! Ngaku saja!"

"Issei" remaja dengan rambut coklat itu meneguk ludahnya ketika ia melihat Shinigami di belakang tubuh wanita cantik ini. "Apakah kau ingin mati saat ini"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Ise meneguk ludahnya sambil berniat untuk lari dari tempat ini. Namun tangannya sudah di cekal oleh Kaguya. Satu-satunya yang dapat Naruto rasakan adalah ekspresi di buat meringis meskipun dalam hatinya sangat bahagia ketika melihat adiknya sengsara.

Namun..

Ada yang ganjil dalam suasana seperti ini. Ia yang baru saja tersenyum pun memasang wajah serius di sertai oleh sebuah kartu emas sudah berada di tangan kanannya yang terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah.

"Kaguya-chan, perhatikan sekelilingmu karena kita bukan berada di dunia manusia"

Naruto tersenyum mendapati ekspresi heran dari wanita ini. "Lihatlah sekelilingmu, perhatikan baik-baik dimana seharusnya ada manusia tetapi hanya ada kita"

Dan bagaikan sedang dalam kondisi sangat darurat, sebuah urat-urat menonjol dari dahinya dan iris mata itu berubah menjadi biru muda. Menandakan kalau saat ini 'Tenseigan' sudah aktif di kedua matanya.

Naruto melirik kebelakang melalui ekor matanya. "Asia, bersembunyilah karena ini hanyalah urusan kami bertiga" lalu matanya bergerak kearah Ise yang sudah mengaktifkan Boosted Gear nya. Ia tak menyangka hari ini akan datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

Angin di buat bergelombang ketika mata mereka menatap kearah tiga sosok yang tengah terbang di udara. Pria yang sedang memegang tombak itu sudah mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi, satu hal yang dapat Naruto pastikan adalah saat ini keluarganya sedang dalam bahaya.

Tiba-tiba aura berwarna merah, emas, hitam dan ungu menguar dari tubuhnya. Iris mata itu telah berubah menjadi jam emas dan kini di tangannya sudah terdapat Dragon Fang.

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

"Kau terkunci" beriringan dengan jarum panjang itu berhenti, Naruto berucap dengan lirih. Puluhan meter di depannya telah terdapat tombak suci yang di kenal dengan [True Longinus]. Angin menjadi ribut berbarengan dengan gerakan keempat aura itu.

Duar!

Ledakan yang sangat kuat terjadi, ketiga sosok dari Fraksi Pahlawan menatap malas pada kepulan debu yang mengepul. Namun tak mengurangi gerakan dari angin di sekitarnya.

Mata Cao-cao menyipit ketika melihat sosok yang berada di balik debu tersebut, namun perhatiannya sedikit teralih saat melihat Sekiryuutei sudah berada di samping mereka sambil meninju sebuah bola seukuran bola golf. Dan mereka hanya mampu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan gila tersebut.

"**Dragon Shot!"**

Duar!

Ledakan kedua kembali terjadi di dimensi ini, namun Ise mendengus ketika ketiga sosok itu berhasil menghindari serangannya. Akan tetapi, mereka di buat terkejut oleh sosok wanita bersurai perak yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

Cao-cao yang tersadar langsung mengelak kesamping sebelum sebuah robekan dimensi menyedot tubuh mereka. Namun, mereka kembali di kejutkan oleh pria dengan rambut pirang sudah berada di tempat mereka menghindar.

Buagh! Boom!

Bagaikan meteor yang mendarat di bumi, mereka meluncur dengan cepat ke atas permukaan bumi. Serangan tadi sempat membuat organ dalam perut mereka beberapa remuk. Tendangan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya hingga membuat mereka mengalami pendarahan total.

.

.

Tik!

Tik!

Tik!

Duar!

Ledakan yang sangat kuat terjadi, ketiga sosok dari Fraksi Pahlawan menatap malas pada kepulan debu yang mengepul. Namun tak mengurangi gerakan dari angin di sekitarnya.

Mata Cao-cao menyipit ketika melihat sosok yang berada di balik debu tersebut, namun perhatiannya sedikit teralih saat melihat Sekiryuutei sudah berada di samping mereka sambil meninju sebuah bola seukuran bola golf. Dan mereka hanya mampu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan gila tersebut.

"**Dragon Shot!"**

Duar!

Ledakan kedua kembali terjadi di dimensi ini, namun Ise mendengus ketika ketiga sosok itu berhasil menghindari serangannya. Akan tetapi, mereka di buat terkejut oleh sosok wanita bersurai perak yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

Cao-cao yang tersadar langsung mengelak kesamping sebelum sebuah robekan dimensi menyedot tubuh mereka. Namun, mereka kembali di kejutkan oleh pria dengan rambut pirang sudah berada di tempat mereka menghindar.

Buagh! Boom!

Bagaikan meteor yang mendarat di bumi, mereka meluncur dengan cepat ke atas permukaan bumi. Serangan tadi sempat membuat organ dalam perut mereka beberapa remuk. Tendangan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya hingga membuat mereka mengalami pendarahan total.

.

.

Cao-cao dengan susah payah kembali berdiri dan menciptakan Tombak Suci itu di tangan kanannya, ia berlari dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto dan Kaguya.

Duar!

Ledakan yang sangat kuat terjadi, ketiga sosok dari Fraksi Pahlawan menatap malas pada kepulan debu yang mengepul. Namun tak mengurangi gerakan dari angin di sekitarnya.

Mata Cao-cao menyipit ketika melihat sosok yang berada di balik debu tersebut, namun perhatiannya sedikit teralih saat melihat Sekiryuutei sudah berada di samping mereka sambil meninju sebuah bola seukuran bola golf. Dan mereka hanya mampu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan gila tersebut.

"**Dragon Shot!"**

Duar!

Ledakan kedua kembali terjadi di dimensi ini, namun Ise mendengus ketika ketiga sosok itu berhasil menghindari serangannya. Akan tetapi, mereka di buat terkejut oleh sosok wanita bersurai perak yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

Cao-cao yang tersadar langsung mengelak kesamping sebelum sebuah robekan dimensi menyedot tubuh mereka. Namun, mereka kembali di kejutkan oleh pria dengan rambut pirang sudah berada di tempat mereka menghindar.

Buagh! Boom!

Bagaikan meteor yang mendarat di bumi, mereka meluncur dengan cepat ke atas permukaan bumi. Serangan tadi sempat membuat organ dalam perut mereka beberapa remuk. Tendangan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya hingga membuat mereka mengalami pendarahan total.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cao-cao, Georg dan Leonardo menatap kosong pada sosok yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Seakan tidak takut dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, bagaikan seekor semut yang mati dalam sekali injak mereka pun memandang horror pada Naruto.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan seperti De Ja Vu" gumam Cao-cao pada kedua teman di sebelahnya. Sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan pertarungan yang menarik, hanya begini dan begitu saja" ucap Naruto malas sambil menghilangkan aura yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan waktu kembali berjalan sebagaimana jadinya. "Makhluk kecil yang tidak memiliki kekuatan besar mencoba untuk menantang sosok yang lebih hebat dari kalian"

"Kau jangan bercanda..." dengan sekuat tenaga, ia memfokuskan membuat Tombak Suci dengan sangat besar. Angin kembali bergelayut kasar di iringi oleh aura keputihan yang membungkus tombak itu. "Kalian semua akan kubunuh disini..."

Wush!

Membelah jutaan partikel yang menyelubungi dimensi ini, tombak yang di kenal dengan kekuatannya itu menghunus tepat kedepan. Bersamaan dengan itu, lengan kiri Naruto telah berubah menjadi lengan naga dan...

Grep!

"A-apa?"

Naruto menatap datar pada Cao-cao. "Meskipun Sacred Gear mu adalah yang terkuat dari dua belas yang lainnya tetapi jangan remehkan sesama Longinus" Naruto memberikan tatapan tidak suka. "Kau memaksaku untuk melakukan ini"

Sebuah aura berpendar keemasan tiba-tiba saja menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan langsung menerjang kearah tiga sosok itu yang berkelit-kelit untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Naruto mendecih ketika mereka berhasil berkelit meskipun Kaguya dan Ise berhasil memojokkannya.

Namun pada beberapa detik berikutnya, ia menatap nanar pada sosok di sebelah Cao-cao yang sedang membuat sebuah monster dari bayangan sebuah tiang lampu membentuk naga dengan ukuran sepuluh meter.

"Huaaa!"

Lagi-lagi ia mendecih ketika merasakan aura ini, serpihan kecil aura milik-Nya. Sinar berwarna keputihan mulai menjulang kelangit di ikuti oleh Leonardo yang kembali membuat naga kedua menggunakan Longinusnya [Annihilation Maker].

Tiba-tiba Cao-cao diselimuti sebuah mantel putih, rambut hitam nya berkibar melawan gravitasi dan aura suci menguar sangat kuat dari tubuhnya.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke belakang menatap kearah Asia yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tekanan ini, lalu ia menatap Ise yang sudah mengucurkan keringat dingin dan bersiap untuk pingsan.

"Kaguya-chan, bawa Asia dan Ise pergi dari sini. Aku yakin kau bisa keluar dari dimensi ini dengan mudah" ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Huaaa!"

Teriakan melengking dari Cao-cao membuat mantel putih itu membesar dan membentuk sebuah wujud ksatria berwarna putih yang memancarkan aura suci sangat kuat.

"Kau! Akan mati!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan sebuah aura putih berbentuk bulan sabit dari tombaknya.

Naruto menengadah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Belum memulai mantra-mantra nya, sebuah semburan api berwarna hitam telah membakar hangus jubah putihnya. Mendecih sekilas lalu memandang tajam kearah puluhan naga yang terbuat dari bayangan itu.

"Pergilah di telan gelapnya malam"

"Terjebak dalam Andromeda"

"Berakhirlah seperti kehampaan"

"**Dark Omnislash!"**

Bagaikan sebuah ayunan glowstick, Naruto telah menghilang dalam kecepatan dan membabat habis seluruh naga buatan itu dalam satu kedipan mata. Setelah itu ia kembali berdiri di tempat asalnya, tak mengidahkan tatapan tajam dari Cao-cao, ia pun mengacungkan Dragon Fang kedepan.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Sebuah gelombang kekuatan berwarna hitam keorenan telah menerjang kearah Cao-cao yang berada di dalam aura Tuhan berbentuk kesatria itu. Cao-cao yang menatap hal itu memandang remeh kearah serangan Naruto.

Namun pemuda berambut hitam ini melototkan matanya saat mantel putih itu hancur berkeping-keping yang terpaksa membuatnya harus keluar dari mantel putih itu.

"Bagaimana bisa..." Cao-cao terlihat depresi, kekuatan yang selama ini ia latih dapat dengan mudahnya di patahkan. "Bagaimana bis-"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah aura berwarna keemasan yang ternyata menguar dari tubuh Naruto telah mengurung dirinya hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Ia melirik sekilas kesamping dan mendapati kedua temannya sudah terlebih dahulu terkurung dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Aku tak pernah menyia-nyiakan satu detik untuk menyerang musuh" Naruto menatap kearah telapak tangannya yang sudah terlihat segel disana. "Maaf aku harus melakukan hal ini, kalian telah terlena dengan kekuatan itu hingga membuat kalian melawan pembuat Sacred Gear itu sendiri"

**[Drop Longinus]**

Ketiganya meraung kesakitan dan tubuhnya mengejang. Kepalanya mendongak, mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan tiga [Inti] dari kekuatan mereka selama ini. Tiga Longinus yang memiliki prinsip menggunakan sebuah [Origin] untuk dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu melalui jiwa.

Jiwa yang kuat akan membuat mereka semakin kuat.

Ketiga [Inti] dari kekuatan itu mulai memasuki tubuh sebagaimana pemilik asalnya, sosok yang membantu 'ayah' dalam membuat sebuah alat untuk para manusia. Muak dengan kehidupan yang layaknya sebuah angin berlalu, di hiraukan oleh para makhluk tidak tahu diri.

Lalu, apa gunanya hidup ini?

Jika semua manusia hanya bisa berkata menyerah dan menutup mata untuk semua jalan yang hanya ingin tahu.

Tuhan, apa sebegitu lemahnya manusia. Mereka para manusia tidak pernah mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu, apakah bagi mereka tetap percaya pada 'ayah' sebegitu haramnya, apa sehina itukah? Sampai-sampai mereka tidak lagi mempercayai-Mu.

Tuhan, jika aku kembali berdiri di sebelah-Mu nanti. Apakah kamu akan memarah-marahi aku ketika membunuh mereka makhluk yang pasti akan menjadi pendosa. Mungkin kamu akan memberikanku sebuah pelajaran yang tak pernah terkira padaku.

Tak perlu lagi kuratapi apa yang pernah terjadi padaku, karena tinta takdir tak selalu berjalan dengan yang tidak diinginkan...

Cataclysm © Draconsteel

Kereta bergerak dengan cepat. Malam berjingkat makin malam. Sunyi semakin menggebu-gebu untuk menggerogoti suasana ini, menatap sekilas pada sosok gadis bersurai perak yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu miliknya. Seketika rasa hangat mengalir dari tubuh ramping gadis ini.

Secangkir kopi di dalam kereta menemani malam ini, ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Asia-Ise yang sudah tidur dengan posisi yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tidak pernah menyangka kalau emosi yang selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan telah mengkhianatinya.

Ia sempat bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia adalah naga yang munafik, tidak pernah menyadari perasaan orang lain padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang mencoba untuk mencari tahu perasaan itu.

Sejenak ia menarik napas.

Ia menatap sekilas pada rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun dari gumpalan air di atas sana. Malam itu, hujan turun menguyupi tanah dengan taburan bulir-bulir jernihnya. Sesekali angin malam menyelinap dalam celah jendela dan ikut menggoyang bulir air hujan.

Naruto menaruh kepala Kaguya tepat di atas pahanya. Memandang kearah wajah cantik itu dengan lembut, sesekali mengusap pelan surai peraknya. Apakah harus ia menampakkan emosi nya saat ini? Sekian ribu tahun hidup tanpa emosi layaknya batu es berjalan.

"Huh.." Ia tersenyum kecil sambil memandang keluar jendela. "...tidurlah dengan nyenyak"

Namun sebuah getaran membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat, merogoh saku celananya dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan gadis ini.

"Cataclysm, sudah di mana?"

"Sudah di kereta bersama Ise, Asia dan Kaguya" Naruto memasukkan telepon genggam ke saku. Membenarkan posisi tidur Kaguya yang hampir terjatuh.

Naruto mungkin tidak pernah tahu, mungkin ia itu jahat tetapi ia tak pernah membiarkan adik-adiknya kecewa. Tidak pernah membiarkan adik-adiknya terluka. Jika harus ada yang kecewa dan terluka, itu adalah ia. Bukan adik-adiknya. Bagi Naruto, sejak saat ia kembali, hidupnya amat sederhana.

Ia merasa Ise dan Asia berhak atas masa depan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya. Lagipula ia juga tidak perlu yang namanya belajar dan mendapatkan prestasi. Asalkan ia sudah bisa mengatur strategi yang sangat akurat saja sudah cukup, karena bagi kaum naga belajar adalah sesuatu yang membosankan.

Tapi ia belajar satu hal: bagaimana bicara yang baik di hadapan orang banyak, meyakinkan diri agar bisa menguasai benar setiap ekspresi yang diberikan kepada mereka. Ia yakin dengan hal tersebut dan begitu tenang.

Begitu yakin. Begitu tenang. Dan tidak hanya hari ini ia membuat mereka senang, sungguh tidak. Ia akan melakukannya berkali-kali sepanjang hidupnya.

Demi mereka.

. . .

Cataclysm

. . .

Seperti biasa, siang itu dia duduk di bawah pohon. Memandang kedepan sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Sesekali membuka sebuah kumpulan kertas yang bernama buku.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Sekolah terlihat ramai, para siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk sekedar duduk di pinggir lapangan ataupun pergi ke kantin. Tak lama, dia mengusap ujung rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan.

Hari makin panas namun sekeliling Kuoh terlihat sejuk. Saat itu, ia yang memang sedang malas melakukan hal apapun meninggalkan temannya di kantin. Tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk memandangi gumpalan putih yang bergerak horizontal di langit.

Brak!

Segera ia gerakkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Memandang segerombol laki-laki dengan ikat kepala berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'Hokkaido'.

'Klub Karate?'

Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat, Karate adalah sebuah klub yang mengajarkan ilmu bela diri untuk melindungi orang lain. Tapi apa yang ia dapat sekarang? Apakah mereka sedang melindungi, sedangkan wajah terkesan bengis dan menatapnya tajam.

Selama beberapa menit, mata birunya membeku.

Gary, ketua dari Klub Karate berlari menerjang kearahnya dengan sebuah tendangan yang sudah terfokus kekuatan penuh kearah perutnya. Naruto tak perlu lagi bertanya apa alasan mereka menyerang dirinya, dengan nafsu membunuh seperti itu sudah di pastikan mereka ingin melukainya.

Satu tendangan berhasil ia hindari, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ia kembali membiarkan serangan itu menghindarinya. Dengan wajah yang bisa di katakan tidak bersemangat otomatis membuat Gary mendelik dan marah.

"Ken!"

Naruto menautkan alisnya ketika salah satu pria yang memiliki sabuk berwarna seperti milik Gary menerjang kearahnya dan melompat dari belakang Gary yang sedang menunduk.

Tap!

Naruto menangkis serangan itu, selakigus memberikan tendangan balik kearah Ken sehingga membuat wakil Klub Karate itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan wajah yang dingin, Naruto berucap pelan. "Kenapa kalian menyerangku"

"Karena kau telah mengambil reputasi kami!" teriak Gary sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Dan juga kami takkan membiarkanmu merebut Kagu-chan!"

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika Kaguya memilihku?"

Mereka terdiam, namun satu-satunya yang tidak berpengaruh adalah Shinn. Agaknya ia terkagum dengan pria dengan rambut coklat itu, setidaknya ia dapat mengetahui alasan kenapa Shinn tetap memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Gary, sudah ku katakan. Belum tentu Kaguya mau dengannya" ucap Shinn dengan wajah datar. "Setahuku, dia juga tak mungkin menerimamu. Ia sudah jatuh hati dengan Naruto"

"Oh, jadi kalian Fan-boys Kaguya?"

"YA!"

Sweatdrop.

Waktu berlalu, dan urusan Naruto-Gary berubah menjadi sengit ketika kedua kubu memilih untuk saling hantam. Jika Gary bisa keukeuh bertahan, sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi menyerang mereka. Memang kalau di katakan Klub Karate adalah cupu, saat ini rasio perbandingan 1 : 8 yang kemungkinan terbesar di menangkan oleh Klub Karate.

Tapi, berakhir dengan kemenangan Naruto yang sudah menginjak punggung Gary. Tubuh kekar yang menjadi pemimpin Klub Karate telah telungkup di atas permukaan semen. Mata biru yang memancarkan hawa menusuk membuat mereka meneguk ludah, seakan mengerti arti tatapan Naruto, mereka mengangguk dan pergi.

Menatap sekitar, Naruto kembali duduk di pinggir pagar besi itu tanpa berpegangan. Tak mengidahkan kalau ia yang terpeleset dan terjatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter itu. Tapi ia kembali menunduk sambil menatap ke langit, pikirannya terfokus pada sebuah lubang yang tercipta disana.

'Akankah aku kembali kepadamu, Kami-sama'

.

* * *

Done!

Chapter 6 selesai.

Jangan beranggapan dulu kalau saya akan menentukan pair nya, itu Cuma perasaan Naruto terhadap orang-orang yang disayanginya. Yosha, silahkan berkomentar sesuka kalian jika ada yang tidak dimengerti.

Untuk Fic Uzumaki Rinnegan, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kena Auto-Restart dan file itu dalam tahap pengetikan, jadi hilang dan saya harus membuatnya dari awal lagi. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk meng update secepatnya.

.

Draco, Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

.

.

.

**:: Cataclysm ::**

**.**

**By : Draco Steelsel**

.

.

.

Warning :

Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, Dragon!Naru, etc

**Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

.

.

.

Genre : Adventure

.

.

.

**Rating : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter Tujuh :

**Menuju Underworld**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draco, in!

.

.

_Selamat membaca_

_._

"**Cataclysm"**

* * *

Sebelumnya dalam Cataclysm:

Menatap sekitar, Naruto kembali duduk di pinggir pagar besi itu tanpa berpegangan. Tak mengidahkan kalau ia yang terpeleset dan terjatuh dari ketinggian puluhan meter itu. Tapi ia kembali menunduk sambil menatap ke langit, pikirannya terfokus pada sebuah lubang yang tercipta disana.

'Akankah aku kembali kepadamu, Kami-sama'

.

.

.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya~**

Mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, lalu melenturkan kedua kakinya sambil mencari posisi yang begitu nyaman pada siang hari ini.

Hahh..

Ia menghembuskan napas berat, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan nanti. Meskipun ia adalah pemegang inti dunia sekalipun, tetapi pandangannya adalah tentang masalah yang benar-benar terjadi. Sebuah perpecahan antara sesama makhluk ciptaan-Nya.

Dalam hidupnya, peperangan memanglah sering terjadi. Tetapi tidak untuk yang satu ini, karena perpecahan yang terjadi merupakan gabungan dari semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi di dunia ini.

Ragnarok.

Armageddon.

Ketua dari Four Dragon Great Kings itu tak mampu berbuat apapun saat ini, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Karena dengan menunggu, ia mampu memecahkan masalah seperti ini dengan cepat. Sebagaimana kalau dengan menunggu, ia bisa berpikir lebih cepat dua kali lipat.

Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan selagi memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

…

Cataclysm © Draco Steelsel

…

Dua hari yang lalu, Naruto telah mendapatkan informasi bahwa Pemimpin dari dewa utara akan datang menuju Underworld untuk menandatangi sebuah perjanjian. Menurut pemikirannya, Odin pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, karena itulah Penguasa Ashgard tersebut berusaha untuk mencegah apa yang akan terjadi. Melihat sendiri sebagaimana bahwa Tiga Fraksi sangatlah berpengaruh bagi dunia ini apalagi ketiganya memegang kekuatan penuh saat ini. Awalnya, Naruto mengira bahwa sejak kehancuran yang ia perbuat ratusan tahun dulu akan membumi hanguskan 90% dari jumlah keseluruhan pasukan mereka. Namun saat ini ia harus di kejutkan oleh berita kalau Tiga Fraksi sudah mengantisipasi akan datangnya Ragnarok kedua, ia mendapat bukti pertama bahwa kekuatan dari Tenshi, Da-tenshi dan Akuma telah meningkat jauh dari dulu.

Naruto tak begitu yakin dengan keadaan dunia saat ini, namun pemikirannya tak pernah berhenti sampai kapanpun. Atau lebih tepatnya takkan musnah meski bumi telah hancur bersama isinya sekalipun.

Mungkin inilah saatnya..

Sang Death Wing's menunjukkan…

Eksistensinya.

* * *

Angin malam menelisik memasuki jendela kamar besar nan mewah itu. Membuat gorden orange yang berada di jendela melambai-lambai seiring tiupan angin. Matahari telah turun tahta dengan bulan membuat balkon kamar sedikit gelap. Tapi seorang pemuda masih saja bangun. Kedua tangannya memainkan alat musik, sementara bibirnya terus melantunkan nyanyian merdu, pikirannya terus berpikir.

Bagaimana caranya agar dunia ini bisa damai?

Haruskah ia melakukannya melalui kehancuran?

Tapi ia tak bisa itu, meskipun ia yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sepihak, menghancurkan semuanya tanpa memandang siapapun yang ia lihat. Semua ini adalah tempat asing baginya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, dia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Hanya karena berbekal **'Ark (ingatan dunia)'** ia menjadi mengerti seluk beluk dari kota ini.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menaruh gitar tersebut dan menyenderkannya di dinding. Matanya terpejam sesaat sambil menikmati alunan angin yang menghembus kulitnya. Mata birunya bergerak kesana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mencairkan kegundahan hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian ia bangun dari posisinya, berdiri dengan tegap dan kokoh. Menatap ke permukaan tanah yang memiliki tinggi 20 meter, dia menoleh kebelakang sesaat sebelum ia menjatuhkan dirinya. Selagi terjatuh, ia tidak berbicara. Dia hanya meloloskan matanya yang berubah menjadi jam emas.

"**Lost Time"**

Whing!

Sebuah **pusaran** angin tercipta, menelan dirinya **dalam sebuah detakan waktu** yang berhenti. Menghilang dan meninggalkan tempat **yang sunyi dan hampa.**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei menjatuhkan bahunya ke bawah, seperti menyeret tubuhnya dengan terpaksa pulang dari latihan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hanya karena mendengar kalau ada pertemuan antar 4 Fraksi, ia tak tahu harus berpikir apa, tapi satu hal yang Ise khawatirkan adalah sebuah invasi yang akan dilakukan. Sama seperti yang Vali lakukan ketika ada pertemuan 3 Fraksi, meskipun saat ini pertemuan diadakan di Underworld yang dimana penghuninya adalah makhluk supranatural tingkat atas, tetapi tetap kalau ada Invasi dan penyerangan mereka akan goyah.

Tapi…karena kejadian waktu itu, dirinya sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam dunia supranatural itu sendiri.

Bruk!

Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya sesaat, dan langsung memecahkan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi, menatap kearah seseorang yang menabraknya. "Azazel-sensei?"

Azazel menghela nafasnya. "Ise, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sejak latihan kau sering melamun. Apakah kau berpikir bahwa hari ini kau tak bisa meremas Oppai Rias, huh?"

Ise yang mendengar itu tersentak. "O-oi, bukan begitu. Lagipula apa yang Azazel-sensei lakukan disini? Bukankah kita masih ada waktu satu minggu untuk pertemuan?"

"Tidak" Azazel mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Justru itulah aku kemari, aku memberitahumu kalau perjalanan kita ke Underworld tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Jadi kita harus menggunakan kereta kalau kau tidak mau disebut sebagai penyusup oleh Iblis yang menjaga disana"

"Tunggu sebentar, berarti kita harus mempercepat pemberangkatan?"

Azazel mengangguk. "Benar sekali, kita akan berangkat besok. Jika masih ada waktu luang ketika sampai disana, kita bisa berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan. Lagipula pertemuan ini juga sekaligus mempertemukan iblis muda disana, jadi persiapkan dirimu"

Lelaki pemegang gelar Sekiryuutei terakhir itu tersenyum. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya sambil menatap lurus kedepan, entah kenapa rasa ingin bertemu itu membuat dirinya semakin kuat saat ini. Rasa yang telah lama terpendam dari dirinya telah menggelar, keluar dari perasaan itu sendiri.

"Aku akan mengalahkan mereka semua, Azazel-sensei!"

Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu memaku pandangannya pada satu tempat. Yaitu sebuah lubang kecil yang berada di langit, tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyuman tipis.

'Sepertinya, kau telah mempersiapkannya. Cataclysm'

.

.

.

.

* * *

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam bagi mereka untuk sampai di Underworld. Menaiki kereta yang memiliki fasilitas tingkat tinggi, seperti ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur dan bahkan kamar mandi. Issei dengan mata bersinar tak percaya terus menerus memandangi ruangan ini dengan seksama, berkali-kali ia terkagum dengan mulut menganga.

Ise menoleh. "Apakah kereta khusus ke Underworld memang seperti ini?"

"Itu fasilitas yang diberikan bagi iblis bangsawan yang menggunakan rute ini, tapi biasanya diantara mereka tak perlu menggunakan kereta dan hanya menggunakan lingkaran sihir" Rias membalas tatapan Ise sambil tersenyum. "Bukankah kamu pernah pergi bersama Naruto?"

"Yah, dia sih pakai [Robekan Dimensi]"

"Souka… ngomong-ngomong ini sudah beberapa bulan setelah kepergiannya, kuharap kau tidak terganggu karena kejadian itu" Keturunan Iblis murni itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipi kouhai-nya dengan lembut. "Oh iya, apakah kakakmu itu ikut?"

Ise menggeleng pelan. "Dia pergi jalan-jalan bersama cowok pirang itu"

"Gallywix-san?"

Wajah Ise tiba-tiba cemberut, mengambil waktu beberapa saat untuk kembali ke wajah tenangnya. "Cowok itu, nggak bakalan kumaafin karena berani-beraninya ngajak Nee-chan jalan"

"Ise-kun, bukankah hal itu sudah wajar dikalangan anak muda sekarang?" **[Knight]** dari keluarga Gremory ini angkat bicara. "Lagipula Kaguya-san tidak mungkin senang kalau ia hanya berdiam diri dirumah"

"Kiba" panggil Ise dengan miris. "Kenapa kau malah membela cowok itu sih! Kau seharusnya membantuku, dengan begitu kita bisa mengint-"

"Menjijikkan"

Ise drop seketika, air mata buaya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya ketika mendengar ejekan yang menusuk hatinya paling dalam. Tapi dengan begitu cepat pula Ise menatap kearah Koneko yang tak henti-hentinya memandangi luar jendela. Menangkap gelagat aneh, Ise pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Rias. Nampaknya Ketua dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu pun sudah menyadarinya, dan hal itu malah membuat Ise memikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi kedepannya.

Baru saja ingin melamun, Ise harus dikejutkan oleh suara dari soundspeaker di ikuti oleh kereta yang berhenti bergerak. Dan seperti dugaannya, ia merasa sedang di invasi oleh Terroris saat ini. Namun dugaannya meleset ketika ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya tertarik oleh sesuatu, tapi hal berikutnya yang ia dapati adalah…

Tubuhnya telentang disekitar bebatuan.

"Di mana ini?" Ise yang sudah memahami kondisi sekitarnya pun berdiri.

"Kita dipaksa keluar dari kereta" Kiba pun dengan tertatih-tatih mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu!" Xenovia menghentikan pembicaraan ini, ia memajukan telinganya ketika mendengar sebuah suara dan pergerakan yang asing. Beberapa detik itu pula suara debuman muncul bersamaan dengan bebatuan yang runtuh dari atas bukit. "Ada sesuatu!"

Ketika suara debuman itu semakin dekat, mata Ise dibuat terbelalak selebar-lebarnya ketika mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik kejadian ini. "Naga?"

GROAR!

Naga itu menghembuskan napas api dari mulutnya mengarah ke tempat Gasper dan Asia, tapi dengan cepat pula Ise melesat menggendong tubuh Asia untuk menghindar. Kiba dan Xenovia yang sudah mengeluarkan senjata mereka menatap tajam kearah naga tersebut sembari bersiap untuk melakukan serangan.

"Sepertinya dia bukan dipihak kita"

Xenovia mengangguk. "Ya, benar sekali"

Tapi tanpa disangka, Koneko dengan sembrononya melompat ke bebatuan dan berniat untuk memberikan pukulan pada Naga tersebut, tapi hal tersebut digagalkan oleh sang naga dengan menggunakan ekornya dan membanting tubuh Koneko hingga menabrak bebatuan.

GROAR!

Naga itu mengaum kembali, bersiap-siap untuk menghembuskan napas apinya.

Bzztt! Duar!

Mengalihkan pandangannya, insting naga miliknya bergerak untuk mencari pelaku. Mata tajamnya menatap kearah gadis miko yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa, tak sampai situ ia harus dikejutkan oleh dua orang **[Knight]** yang melesat kearahnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Trank!

Menggunakan dua tanduk emas miliknya, Naga tersebut mendorongnya hingga membuat keduanya terpental.

GROAR!

"Sepertinya sudah cukup, Tannin"

Naga itu mengangguk sembari menurunkan posisi tempurnya. Anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib pun tersentak ketika melihat seseorang yang mereka cari.

"Buchou…Azazel-sensei?" Ise menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Hahaha, sepertinya latihan ini menarik. Bukan begitu, Tannin?" Azazel berkata pada Naga tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya. "Ini hanya percobaan kalian, jika kalian bisa melukai Tannin maka sudah dipastikan kalian dikategorikan Iblis tingkat atas"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal, sensei!"

Azazel tertawa. "Kalau kukatakan, kalian takkan serius. Inilah yang namanya metode siap siaga dan siap tempur, tak perlu membutuhkan strategi, yang ada yaitu kerja sama"

"Kusoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah diprediksikan oleh profesinya sebagai pengamat, Naruto adalah seekor Naga yang sudah dilatih dalam jutaan keahlian untuk memastikan kelangsungan hidupnya dan dunia. Semenjak berlatih di bawah panduan-Nya, Naruto telah berubah dari seekor Naga Kecil menjadi Naga Kuat dengan perkembangan pesat yang tak pernah terlihat oleh makhluk lain.

Jika ada yang berkata bahwa dirinya itu diciptakan dan langsung mendapatkan semua kekuatan, semua itu salah! Karena ia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk terus patuh kepada-Nya sampai saat ini. Meski persepsi para makhluk supranatural berpendapat bahwa Tuhan itu telah mati. Pada dasarnya, Naruto bukanlah Naga yang memiliki otak bebal yang hanya bisa bertarung, ia adalah Inti Dunia. Ia terus bertarung yang berdiri di garis depan medan peperangan seperti **[Ragnarok]** pertama dan **[Armageddon]** dengan bergantung pada _informasi_ yang ia dapat dari _latar belakang_ dan _karakteristik_ musuh, serta semua keuntungan dan kerugian yang ia miliki, yang kemudian bisa ia gunakan agar bisa memenangi pertempuran seefektif dan seefisien mungkin.

Bahkan dalam pertarungannya jutaan tahun silam dengan bobot berbanding jauh itu, Naruto tak memiliki rasa keraguan bahwa ia pasti bisa menang melawan perbandingan jumlah yang sangat berat. Tak hanya itu, bahkan dalam hidupnya ia dipaksa meminum darah kaumnya sendiri.

Dengan **'Ark (Ingatan Dunia)'** yang tersimpan dikepalanya itulah Naruto membuat sebuah kesimpulan tentang semua makhluk dan jenis yang ia lawan. Memang, ia bisa dikatakan curang ataupun terlampau kuat karena hal itu. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa mengelak kalau ia lah yang memegang dunia ini dari semua keadaan yang akan menggoyahkannya, ia telah dipilih oleh Kami-sama untuk semua hal ini, dan ia juga lah yang diperintahkan untuk mengawasi dunia sampai Ragnarok kembali.

Atau setidaknya, seperti itulah jalan pikiran Naruto pada awalnya. Dengan pengetahuan yang tak tertandingi, ia mampu melawan **Three Dragon Great Kings** seorang diri. Berbekal semua kelemahan dan titik celah dari ketiga Dewa Naga itu, meski pada akhirnya ia harus mencuri kekuatan dari ketiganya. Para Dewa Naga pada saat itu sudah sangat mengerti bahwa mereka takkan bisa membuat bahkan satu luka pada Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan mereka bertiga, terutama dengan stamina mereka yang semakin menipis, punya cukup otak untuk menyimpulkan bahwa pertarungan itu hanya akan berakhir dengan kekalahan mereka dan mulai kabur satu-persatu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Naruto menoleh. "Trihexa, lawan Loki. Aku hanya ingin menyapa adikku"

"Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini, huh?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin iya"

Personifikasi dari **The Apocalypse** itu mengubah dirinya menjadi naga kembali. Tapi sebelum sempat memikirkan lebih lanjut dari satu informasi paling baru, Naruto dipaksa melompat ketika ekor dari Trihexa berkibas kearahnya.

"Pergerakan yang bagus, kupikir kemampuanmu sudah tumpul sejak pertarungan kita dulu"

Naruto yang tidak melihat pergerakan dari sudut jarak penglihatannya pun melompat ke atas kepala Trihexa, mengangkat satu tangannya sebelum lengan itu berubah menjadi cakar naga berwarna emas.

"**Hyperion**, huh?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebelum kematiannya, dia memberikanku kekuatan ini. Aku tak tahu alasan kenapa para kaum naga yang menjelang ajal memberikan kekuatannya kepadaku"

Trihexa mendengus. "Itu tandanya mereka percaya kepadamu, hanya kau lah yang paling mengerti tentang dunia ini. Apalagi rencanamu saat ini, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi"

"Kurasa Motto **'Kedamaian melalui Kehancuran'** tak pantas kudapatkan lagi" timpal Naruto singkat sebelum ia melihat kearah Trihexa dengan tajam. "Bisa kau lepaskan wujud aslimu?"

Trihexa hanya menyeringai sadis, aura kehitaman menguar dari tubuhnya sebelum ia mengaum ganas. Naruto hanya memutar mata bosan ketika melihat penampilannya saat ini.

Banyak yang berpendapat kalau Trihexa itu memiliki penampilan yang cukup mengerikan. **Pendapat pertama** adalah dia memiliki sepuluh tanduk dan tujuh kepala, dengan sepuluh makhkota pada tanduknya, dan pada setiap kepala ada nama hujatan. Dengan tujuh kepala yang bertuliskan _666_. **Pendapat kedua** adalah binatang itu mirip dengan macan tutul, tapi kakinya seperti beruang dan mulutnya seperti singa. Naga memberikan binatang ini kekuatannya, tahtanya dan kekuasaannya yang besar. Binatang kekaisaran dari legenda yang tertulis di kitab suci di samping Naga merah sebenarnya, Great Red. Tapi beberapa orang mendeskripsikan lebih singkatnya bahwa Trihexa itu memiliki tujuh leher dan sepuluh tanduk, ukurannya lebih dari ratusan meter dan jauh lebih besar daripada Great Red. Dia adalah…

-_Binatang Kiamat, 666._

Grrakkk… Grraakk…

"Hei Cataclysm, tak bisakah kau hentikan jurusmu itu?" Trihexa berujar dengan marah. "Kekuatan mempercepat waktu dari mata mu itu membuatku tak bisa istirahat lebih lama"

"Aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk menunggu, Trihexa" Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Pertarungan ini, akan kujadikan awal dari kata perang bagi mereka yang berusaha melawanku. Bahkan itu untuk Lilith sekalipun"

"Bah, kau berani melawan Lilith?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Selama lawannya adalah makhluk-Nya, aku takkan mati"

"Kutukan yang luar biasa" cetus Trihexa takjub. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan dipercaya segitunya oleh Kami-sama"

"Ah terlalu banyak perbincangan, kita pergi!" Naruto menggores udara di depannya dengan cakar emas **[Hyperion]**, naga yang melambangkan cahaya. Pada saat itu juga, tercipta robekan dimensi di hadapan mereka. Trihexa tanpa membuang waktu lagi, melesak masuk kedalam robekan dimensi tersebut. Namun suatu kejadian terjadi…

"Oi lu buatnya kurang besar brengsek! Gak muat neh!"

Cetar membahana…

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak ada pilihan!"

Rossweisse menciptakan lingkaran sihir di sekelilingnya dalam jumlah yang banyak, kemudian muncul laser yang langsung menerjang kearah Loki. Belum sempat laser itu mengenainya, Loki menangkis semuanya dengan tangan kosong dan menatap kearah Rossweisse dengan remeh.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat memikirkan lebih, tangannya tiba-tiba terikat oleh suatu tali. Matanya menangkap remaja dengan rambut coklat bersama _Sacred Gear_ nya.

"Huh, segini saja?" Loki menatap remeh kearah Saji yang sedang mengeratkan talinya. Menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk menghancurkan tali tersebut, tapi Loki dibuat terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mau hancur?"

"Karena Azazel-sensei sudah mengatakannya" Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul sebuah armor di kedua kakinya, dan sepasang gauntlet di kedua tangannya serta mata sebelah kiri yang berubah menjadi merah dengan iris vertical. "_Sacred Gear Brictace_ itu bisa menangkap semuanya!" Setelah berakhirnya perkataan Saji, sebuah aura berwarna ungu kehitaman mengalir dari tali tersebut dan menyelubungi tubuh Loki.

"Dasar iblis tak berguna!" Loki meledakkan auranya hingga membuat ikatan itu terlepas, aura berwarna putih transparan menyelimutinya di ikuti oleh gemuruh petir di langit. Angin dibuat bergelombang karena aura itu, di ikuti oleh tawa Loki yang menggelegar.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Dari langit muncul ribuan laser yang menghujam permukaan tanah, menghancurkan semua yang berada dibawahnya tanpa pandang bulu. Ise yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, ia mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Rias, tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ia terima.

"Uargh!" Kiba meringis ketika tubuhnya terkena serangan itu.

Xenovia yang melihat hal itu pun berusaha untuk menolong, tapi semua itu terhenti ketika **'Sword Birth'** Kiba yang mengkungkung _Hati_ (anak Fenrir) itu terlepas. Bukannya memperlambat, itu malah mempercepat Xenovia untuk menyelamatkan Kiba dan membawanya ke balik batu besar.

"Kematian yang pantas untuk sampah" Loki merentangkan tangannya kedepan, tercipta tiga lingkaran sihir yang menyatu menjadi satu lingkaran. Mengalirkan kekuatan miliknya sebelum ia menembakkan laser ke udara.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Hujan laser kedua pun kembali menyerang, mengenai anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang tidak sempat menghindar. Hal itu terus berlangsung selama kurun waktu lima menit, debu hasil dari hujaman itu mengepul dan menutupi pandangan iblis disana.

Rias berdiri bersama dengan Ise, menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Pandangannya bergeser kembali kearah Sona yang sepertinya tidak terkena dampak dari serangan itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi **'Air Mata Phenex'** dan memberikannya kepada Sona.

"Urusan disini biar kami yang urus. Fokuslah untuk menyembuhkan yang lainnya"

Sona mengangguk dan menghilang dari balik lingkaran sihir.

Kini giliran Ise dan Rias yang berhadapan dengan Loki. Dibalik armor Balance Break yang sudah retak di beberapa bagian, namun giginya bergemertak kuat ketika melihat serangan Loki telah berhasil melukai teman-temannya.

"Kau! Beraninya kau!" Ise mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah bola sebesar kelereng di depannya. **"Dragon Shot!"**

Sesuai dugaannya, Loki dapat menahannya dengan mudah.

"Tepat waktu!" Para pasang mata menatap kearah Rossweisse yang sedang berucap, pada detik itu juga muncul lingkaran sihir dari langit dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup kental. Tapi mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah senjata yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu. "Palu Thor-sama, senjata yang dapat menghancurkan segala hal dalam satu ketukan, Palu Suci Mjolnir"

"Mjolnir?" Loki terkejut melihat senjata itu.

"Ya, dari Odin-sama. Jika ada Sekiryuutei di sana, serahkan padanya untuk menggunakannya" jelas Rossweisse sambil menatap kearah Ise.

"Hee, aku?"

"Odin Sialan!" Mereka dikejutkan oleh Loki yang tiba-tiba saja meraung marah, mencoba untuk mengambil palu tersebut. Namun usahanya di gagalkan oleh Saji yang sudah mengikatnya dari bawah.

"Takkan kubiarkan! Serang dia, Hyoudou!" seru Saji penuh semangat.

Ise yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan melesat kearah Mjolnir, mencoba untuk mengambilnya dengan cepat dan bersiap untuk menghabisi Loki. Namun…

Jleb! Uargh!

"ISSEI!" Rias berteriak ketika melihat Fenrir sudah menerkam [Pion] nya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kiba yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi pun menancapkan pedangnya ke atas tanah.

"**Sword Bir-"**

"Hmm sepertinya aku terlambat"

Deg!

Semua pasang mata menolehkan kepalanya, mereka yang pada saat itu masih dilipui oleh rasa shock harus diperkuat dengan kedatangan sosok yang sudah lama tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya kembali. Rossweisse yang mengenali siapakah sosok di depannya pun melebarkan matanya.

"Kau!"

* * *

To be Continued~

Yosh! Ini chapter 7, saya nggak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih detail karena saya juga lagi mikir kejadian kedepannya. Ini juga sudah beberapa bulan tidak update Fic yang satu ini, karena saya terlalu memfokuskannya pada Uzumaki Rinnegan. Tapi dengan begitu saya mulai mencari ide untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, meskipun Fic ini nggak sampai chapter lebih tinggi lagi. Maaf kalau tulisan saya mengecewakan, saya pengen memulai dari awal lagi.

Memberikan saran pair :

Kaguya

Rossweisse

Ophis

Gabriel

Auriel

Yosha! Mulai saat ini saya akan update Fic ini. Dan juga saya akan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Fic-fic lama yang sudah basi -,- hahaha sudahlah. Kita akhiri ini.

Wassalam.

* * *

Draco, out!


	8. Chapter 8

"ISSEI!" Rias berteriak ketika melihat Fenrir sudah menerkam [Pion] nya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kiba yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi pun menancapkan pedangnya ke atas tanah.

"**Sword Bir-"**

"Hmm sepertinya aku terlambat"

Deg!

Semua pasang mata menolehkan kepalanya, mereka yang pada saat itu masih dilipui oleh rasa shock harus diperkuat dengan kedatangan sosok yang sudah lama tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya kembali. Rossweisse yang mengenali siapakah sosok di depannya pun melebarkan matanya.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

"TRIHEXA-666!"

…

Cataclysm

…

Naruto melangkah dalam sunyi, mengikuti angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dengan langkah-langkah tanpa keraguan. Rambut peraknya bergelayut manja, menyisir poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya, menampakkan iris jam emas yang berputar disana.

Jubah miliknya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama rumput, dipadu dengan celana hitam panjang yang bagian bawahnya terdapat beberapa ukiran aksara semesta. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah lambang pada bagian dada dengan jilatan api hitam mengelilinginya.

Diskusi singkat yang mereka lakukan setelah meninggalkan Dimension Waktu membuat Naruto sadar bahwa jalan yang ia ambil selama ini memanglah salah, membuat kehancuran hanya untuk mencapai kedamaian adalah hal yang sangat bodoh. Ia sadar itu, bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah makhluk yang tidak sempurna. Naruto telah mengetahui beberapa aspek untuk mencapai kedamaian, semua kekuatan yang ia milik hanyalah suatu ilusi. Kecerdasan, kekuatan, kekekalan semua itu hanyalah bayang-bayang, ia selalu membayangkan jika ia mulai membuka mata saat ini dan tersadar lantas melihat dunia yang membingungkan.

Ia baru menyadari semua itu, dunia ini adalah dimana mereka diperbudak oleh kekuatan yang hebat. Dimana semua yang kuat akan menindas yang lemah, Naruto telah memberikan ancaman kepada mereka yang melakukan semua itu. Tetapi yang ia lakukan hanya dianggap bualan semata, eksistensinya yang sudah tidak muncul selama ribuan tahun hanya dianggap mitos. Dan dia bertanya mengapa mereka harus melakukan semua ini, padahal mereka bisa melakukan dengan damai?

Perjalanan yang terasa singkat membuyarkan lamunan halusnya, napasnya bergerak dengan tenang seirama dengan lantunan angin yang menggebu-gebu memeluk wajahnya. Berbagai pikiran kembali berseliweran dalam kepala Naruto ketika ia menyadari bahwa pertarungan Trihexa dan Loki sudah dimulai.  
"Cataclysm" renungan Naruto terhenti ketiak mendengar panggilan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah seharusnya kau ikut merayakan pesta?"

Ketika mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan firasat tidak enak dalam hatinya. "Ophis, apa maksudmu?" dia tidak mendapat jawaban, membuat personifikasi dari Naga Terkuat itu mengeraskan otot rahangnya. "Jangan katakan kau-"

"Ara, apakah kamu takut. Nee Cataclysm-kunhh~"

Naruto memutar mata bosan. "Lebih baik kau berubah menjadi wujud kakek tua dari pada bocah loli seperti ini, Ophis" Postur tubuh Naruto tetap kokoh ketika memberikan respon. "Dan jangan mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas"

"Aku senang kamu memperhatikanku, kau memang bukan sekedar Naga Terkuat tetapi juga memiliki sifat yang baik dan benar-benar membuatku semakin jatuh hati kepadamu" di balik wajah datarnya yang terukir seperti papan, sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk di wajah Ophis. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak kesana dan membiarkan Trihexa menangani semuanya sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak" sahut Naruto tandas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, Ophis. Aura mu memancing Da-tenshi disekitar sini"

"Ara… apakah kamu takut jika kepergok sedang kencan, Cataclysm-kun?" Ophis mengalungkan tangannya ke leher belakang Naruto sebelum ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ophis bisa merasakan setiap senti tubuhnya yang bertabrakan dengan dada bidang pemuda ini, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau wajahnya mulai memerah.

Ciuman Ophis halus dan lembut, hanya sedikit menekan bibirnya yang memar. Ada kemanisan di dalamnya yang membuat Ophis tak ingin menarik dirinya untuk menjauh.

"Seharusnya aku memberikan hukuman kepada cowok tak peka sepertimu, tapi karena aku tak tega kepadamu maka kuberikan ciuman pertamaku"

Dahinya berkerut.

"Hn?"

Ophis melenguh panjang. "Kau memang berotak bebal!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencari yang lain saja?" Naruto mendorong tubuh Ophis untuk menjauh, namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia. "Bukankah kau bisa menciptakan planet sesuka hatimu"

"Aku tak menginginkan planet baru tanpamu" Ophis kembali mengecup bibir lembut itu sesingkat mungkin, kegembiaraan saat menyadari bahwa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang lebih hangat, bagai api yang menyala kecil tapi stabil. "Tidak akan ada artinya tanpa dirimu"

Naruto tetap diam dan tidak memasang ekspresi apapun setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ophis. Kesunyian sejenak yang mengisi udara segera berakhir, digantikan oleh lenguhan yang lepas dari gadis perwujudan dari Naga Tak Terbatas yang kini harus menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu.

"Ayolah, tak bisakah kau memberikan aku sedikit hatimu saja. Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu selama ini" Ophis menggigit bibir dalam usaha untuk memadamkan gejolak emosi yang membara dalam dadanya ketika ia mendapat ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi dan mungkin akan tetap seperti itu. "Tak adakah, Cataclysm-kun?"

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki sifat feminim seperti ini" Dahi Naruto berkerut tak percaya. "Kau yang kukenal itu suka membunuh banyak makhluk tanpa ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirimu"

Ophis cemberut. "Begitu buruknya kah aku di matamu?"

"Yah, bahkan lebih buruk dari sampah. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan para penghuni Tartarus saat ini, semuanya memiliki sifat yang sama sepertimu"

Meskipun ia sudah dihina begitu pahitnya oleh pemuda ini, tetapi Ophis tetap tenang meski gejolak amarah sudah mulai membara dalam dirinya. Ia hanya mengukir sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya sebelum ia menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke sisi wajah pemuda itu.

"Kamu begitu tampan, bahkan aku sampai kecolongan dengan wanita kelinci itu" Mata Ophis berkerlip, menyiratkan rasa cemburu. "Tapi aku sadar kalau naga sepertimu pasti menginginkan istri yang banyak bukan?"

"Tak perlu, aku tak membutuhkan hal seperti itu"

"Tidak!" Sergah Ophis sambil mencubir pipi pemuda itu dan menjewernya kesamping. "Aku akan mencarikan istri untuk pria bebal sepertimu! Akan kucarikan yang pas untukmu, tetapi jadikan aku alpha"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak membutuhkan istri" Naruto menolah sambil memegang tangan Ophis yang mencubit pipinya. "Sebaiknya kau urus pekerjaanmu sendiri, atau kau ingin aku menghabisi anak buahmu?"

"Ah kamu bisa melakukan itu setelah _bercinta_ denganku"

Naruto tidak merespon, ia hanya diam sambil menatap kearah mata onyx milik Ophis yang sedang berbinar-binar. Seakan tidak malu dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan.

"Akan kubuat kamu jatuh kepelukanku, Cataclysm-kun"

* * *

**D.E.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

.

.

.

**:: Cataclysm ::**

**.**

**By : Draco Steelsel**

.

.

.

Warning :

Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, Dragon!Naru, etc

**Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek dan Mungkin OOC**

.

.

.

Genre : Adventure

.

.

.

**Rating : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter Delapan:

**Juggernaut Drive**

-When The Red Dragon Emperor got a High Emotional-

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draco, in!

.

.

_Selamat membaca_

_._

* * *

Para pasang mata kehabisan warna sehatnya dan berubah menjadi pucat saat mereka mendongak ke atas. Kepala mereka bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk menoleh, mendapati bahwa Monster yang melambangkan kehancuran itu sedang berdiri di atas mereka, dan nyali mereka hampir saja putus saat melihat sorotan mata tajam dan ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah itu.

…Hanya untuk kembali dikejutkan ketika menyaksikan Trihexa yang telah melindungi mereka dari hujan laser milik Loki. Namun insting Naga milik Ise pun menyala melihat kondisi saat ini, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia dengan tangan kanan memegang Mjolnir menatap tajam kearah Loki yang sedang terkejut.

Dengan Armor [Boosted Gear Scale Mail] yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya, Ise melesat dan mengangkat satu tangannya.

**[BOOST!] **

**[BOOST!]**

**[BOOST!]**

Seiring dengan bunyi itu, Mjolnir berubah menjadi besar dan besar hingga mampu menggetarkan tanah ketika di hujamkan ke permukaan tanah, tapi bukan itu niat awalnya. Tetapi untuk…

"MATI KAU LOKII!"

BUGH!

Ada ketegangan yang tercipta ketika palu itu menghantam tubuh Loki, petir menyambar-nyambar tubuh Loki yang tak bisa bergerak karena sengatan listrik yang mematikan seluruh syarafnya.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu" Ise melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Loki masih bisa berbicara dan juga dari sudut pandangnya ia melihat lingkaran sihir yang membawa tubuh Loki. "Aku mengutukmu, menderitalah sampai akhir!"

Dengan itu, Loki menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"…kenapa kau melindungi kami?" Suara pelan Rossweisse membuat Trihexa menoleh, hanya untuk melihat seorang Valkyrie yang menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Bukankah kau itu seharusnya menghancurkan semuanya setelah bebas dari kukungan segel itu, tapi… siapa yang melepaskan segel itu?!"

"Seseorang yang membawa **'Kedamaian melalui Kehancuran**"

Rossweisse habis kesabaran.

"Aku pergi"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Trihexa memutar kepalanya untuk melihat kearah remaja dengan rambut coklat. "Kau sudah membantu kami dan melindungi kami dari serangan milik Loki, apakah tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu?"

"Hahaha" Tawa bariton itu menggema di area sekitar, Trihexa menatap Ise selama beberapa saat tanpa menjawab. "Sepertinya kau jujur juga, Sekiryuutei. Aku tak memerlukan apapun dari makhluk fana seperti kalian, tapi aku hanya membawa satu pesan untukmu"

Ise memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Pesan?"

"Tetaplah hidup karena aku sudah menunggumu"

Ise menatap Trihexa selama beberapa saat tanpa menjawab, bahkan setelah Monster itu pergi pun ia masih terdiam, seakan masih dalam proses memutuskan apakah dia bisa percaya atau tidak. Renungan itu terputus ketika saat Ise mengingat kata-kata itu.

"Jangan-jangan…" Ise melebarkan matanya, satu langkah ia ambil membawa tubuhnya agak meninggi. "…NII-SAN!"

**~•~**

Satu hari telah berlalu, kejadian kemarin membuat Ise terus-terusan melamun, bahkan ia sampai lupa untuk makan hari ini. Hal itu membuat Kaguya yang terus memerhatikannya mengalami rasa khawatir, sebagai seorang Kakak pun ia tak tega melihat adiknya seperti ini, bahkan Asia yang sangat dekat dengan Ise pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Matanya menatap ke depan, namun pikirannya masih terfokus pada akhir peristiwa yang terjadi di Underworld yang menjadi tempat para makhluk yang menujur ke Akhirat itu tinggal.

Ise yang tidak tahu harus berkata apapun hanya mengangguk seadanya ketika kedatangan Irina untuk membuat aliansi dengan bangsa Iblis. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit bagi Ise untuk sampai kerumah, ia tak bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain kecuali kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Trihexa.

'_Tetaplah hidup karena aku sudah menunggumu'_

Ise menggelengkan kepalanya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening selama seharian. Sementara menunggu malam akan berjumpa, ia menatap kearah Asia yang sedang memandangnya dengan sedih.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Asia"

Namun nampaknya jawaban itu belum cukup untuk membuat ekspresi Asia menjadi tenang dan penuh senyum, Ise diserang rasa bingung ketika mendapati hatinya tiba-tiba terasa seperti dicubit saat Asia tak kunjung mengubah ekspresinya.

"Baiklah, bisa temani aku berbelanja?" Dia juga tak tahu kenapa mengucapkan hal itu, ia hanya mengulurkan tangan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum yang… dipaksakan. Ketika Asia mengulum senyuman manis dan meninggalkan ruang makan, sebagaimana dia juga tak yakin mengapa lidahnya menjadi kelu ketika dia mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi.

Dia adalah seorang [Iblis] yang suatu pekerjaan dimana hanya diketahui dari legenda dan cerita fiksi. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga seorang [Sekiryuutei], gelar yang ia ketahui sebagai pemilik sekaligus ras naga. Tapi meskipun ia memiliki kekuatan dari Naga Surgawi, seringkali ia bergantung pada orang lain dan bahkan membuat orang lain bersedih karenanya. Namun, kali ini bukan hal-hal yang diatas. Hanya karena sebuah perkataan singkat yang diucapkan, mampu membuat seorang Hyoudou Issei sang Red Dragon Emperor lemah.

"Kita sudah belanja banyak"

Asia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Benar juga, tapi apakah sebaiknya kita berikan sebagian untuk pesta penyambutan Irina-san?"

"Pasti ayah dan ibu akan terkejut ketika di rumah ada tamu, hehehe aku jadi tak bisa membayangkan wajah mereka"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, namun baru saja Ise mengambil satu langkah. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Asia tersantuk oleh trotoar dan akan jatuh, merasakan kalau ia tak bisa menjangkaunya, Ise pun hanya menyahut. "Asia!"

Grep!

"Kau tak apa-apa, Asia?"

"Hu'um" Asia memberikan ekspresi yang menandakan ia baik-baik saja. "Orang ini menyelamatkanku"

"Maaf. Terimakasih banyak" ucap Asia sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kearah pemilik tangan yang sudah menolongnya.

"Kita berjumpa kembali, Asia Argento"

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh pria asing ini, kedua iblis muda itu memasang wajah heran.

"Kau!"

Namun pernyataan Ise hanya di hiraukan oleh sosok itu. "Selamat siang, Asia. Aku datang untuk melihatmu"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa siapa aku?"

"A-anu…"

"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan!" Ise melangkah maju, memotong jarak antara Asia dengan sosok itu.

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengannya, sebelumnya?" Ise menaikkan satu alisnya karena tidak mengerti. "Jauh, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya"

"Apa?"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya membuka sweater yang ia kenakan. Menampakkan sebuah luka menyilang tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Luka itu…" Asia sedikit terkejut melihatnya. "…mungkinkah?"

"Benar sekali, aku adalah iblis yang kau selamatkan dengan Sacred Gear-mu" Sosok itu kembali mengancingkan sweater yang ia kenakan. "Namaku adalah Diodora Astaroth"

'Astaroth?' batin Ise bertanya entah kepada siapa, tapi nampaknya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Aku terkejut bisa melihatmu di Underworld. Tapi sulit rasanya untuk bisa bicara di antara kerusuhan seperti itu, benar 'kan?" Diodora mengambil satu langkah maju. "Karena itulah aku datang menjemputmu"

"M-menjemputku?" tanya Asia tak mengerti.

"Pertemuan dan reuni kita, aku yakin itu adalah…" Diodora menjatuhkan satu lututnya dan mengamit satu tangan Asia. "…takdir kita"

Ketika melihat Diodora mengecup punggung tangan Asia, dengan cepat pula Ise menghilangkan pikirannya tentang kejadian kemarin. "Bajingan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia?!"

Tapi tetap, Diadora mengacuhkan Ise. "Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, aku jatuh cinta padamu"

.

.

.

"Diodora adalah penerus dari keluarga Astaroth yang memiliki martabat tinggi, yang menciptakan Iblis Agung Beelzebub sekarang. Aku terkejut kau mengenalnya, Asia" Rias dengan satu tangan tersimpan di dagu pun menatap kearah gadis yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas, banyak hal yang menyakitkan pada waktu itu" Asia mengulum senyum pahit. "Dia datang hanya untuk menyapa dan langsung pergi"

"Aku yakin dia senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang menyelamatkannya, persis sekali dengan Diodora yang dibesarkan dengan penuh perlindungan. Tinggalkan saja dia sendiri"

"Baiklah" Asia kembali tersenyum cerah.

Cklek!

"Persiapan untuk pesta penyambutan telah selesai"

"Oh, Arigatou. Ga-kun" Rias berdiri dan mulai beranjak, mengikuti salah satu dari pelayannya. "Ayo berangkat"

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir menggunakan rencana ini untuk melakukannya?" dia bertanya.

"Mungkin?" Naruto mengangkat bahu, masih mencari-cari di tumpukan 'Ark' yang melayang-layang di depannya. "Aku telah memberikan Fenrir kepada Vali melalui Ophis, dan Vali akan membantu Ise ketika emosinya sedang meluap dan… Kaboom! Pihak Hitam pun berubah menjadi abu-abu"

"Aku tak mengerti"

Tak ayal, jalan fikir semacam itu mulai membuat Trihexa membandingkan Naruto dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebagai Naga dengan kemampuan bertempur tingkat atas, Trihexa telah di didik untuk mengutamakan kepentingannya sendiri. Itulah mengapa ia menjadi Naga yang mengawali akhirnya dunia ini.

"Kau tahu? Kal-"

"Enggak"

Naruto melotot. "Tunggu aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dahulu!"

Trihexa hanya memutar mata bosan. Berdehem sebentar untuk menguasai kembali dirinya, Naruto pun bersandar di sudut ruangan. "Niat awalku hanyalah mengubah prinsip dan sistem dunia ini, dimana hukum Sebab dan Akibat akan sangat berpengaruh daripada kekuatan. Bahkan itu bisa berdampak pada makhluk sepertimu"

"Heh" Trihexa mendengus. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutsertakan aku dalam urusan bodohmu itu"

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Trihexa, apakah kau tidak mengetahuinya selama ini?"

"Ha?" Ekspresi yang tadinya malas menjadi bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Alasan kenapa orang ketiga tidak menangkapmu saat ini juga" Naruto menghitung jari tangannya dengan seksama. "Kira-kira ada Empat Orang yang sudah mengetahui kalau ternyata kau sudah bebas dari kukungan segel"

"Jadi…" Trihexa melebarkan matanya.

"Benar" Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Mereka takkan berani menangkapmu dan menjadikanmu peliharaan mereka karena ada aku disini"

"Cih, akan kujadikan mereka seperti ulat"

"Jangan gegabah, Trihexa. Mereka itu sangat kuat, bahkan jika mereka menyatukan kekuatan maka sudah dipastikan kau takkan bisa menang. Dengan kekuatanmu yang sudah kuambil setengahnya, maka tak ada alasan lain untukmu menang saat ini"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan kekuatanku!"

"Tidak bisa" Naruto menggeleng, menolak dengan mentah-mentah. "Ada dua alasan kenapa aku tidak melakukan hal itu"

"Sebutkan"

"Pertama, jika aku mengembalikan kekuatanmu. Maka sudah dipastikan kau akan membelot dariku dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan bagiku. Kedua, kekuatan milikmu sudah bergabung dengan kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis"

"Sudah kuduga"

Naruto mengangguk kembali. "Lalu, tak ada pilihan lain untukmu selain ikut denganku"

"Cih, kau tak pernah berubah." Awalnya Trihexa mengira bahwa personifikasi dari Naga dalam Kitab yang terlupa itu melanjutkan prinsipnya untuk membuat kehancuran, namun jika melihat sosok itu yang tidak mengukir sebuah senyum jahat membuat Trihexa gagal untuk menghasut Raja Naga di depannya. "Bisa kau lepaskan aksara semesta yang menyegel aura milikku?"

"Takkan pernah, karena dengan itu maka Tiga Fraksi akan menggempur kita habis-habisan. Jika semua itu terjadi, maka tak ada yang namanya perdamaian. Meskipun aku memiliki asumsi bahwa Perdamaian melalui Kehancuran itu adalah hal yang terbaik"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Cataclysm!"

Namun Naruto hanya diam dan mulai menutup matanya, tak peduli dengan ucapan halus yang terus dilancarkan Trihexa kepadanya. Sebelum ia tidur malam itu, Naruto membuat tekad untuk merancang strategi yang memiliki efisiensi sangat tinggi, dan ia tak perlu menghancurkan seluruh Fraksi dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat pikiran mulai menghantui otaknya, senyuman tipis ia ukir sembari menutup kedua matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka setengah dan menatap lurus kedepan.

'Kita lihat, apakah kau bisa mengahadapi semua ini. Ise'

**~•~**

Satu hari kembali berlalu, dan kali ini, Naruto hampir saja melebarkan seringaiannya ketika Ophis muncul di depannya hanya dengan membawa informasi. Sial bagi Naruto, saat ia ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang informasi tersebut, cewek loli yang merupakan kaumnya sendiri itu ternyata mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumnya di depan kawan-kawannya.

Walaupun Naruto tetap tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut, tetap saja ia yang tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi pun menggeram singkat sebelum ia menghela napas singkat yang membuat Ophis tertawa kecil. Lagipula, jika ia tidak menuruti kemauan cewek loli ini maka sudah dipastikan ia takkan mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

Air muka yang awalnya selalu tersenyum itu langsung berubah menjadi serius, meski kedua tangannya tetap bergelayut manja di leher sang pemuda. Ophis menatap kearah Great Red dan Trihexa yang memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Tak ada hal yang menarik, cuma masalah kecil yang terjadi. Aku sudah mengirim Vali untuk mengurusnya"

"Ya… terus apa masalahnya?!"

Ophis mendengus pelan ketika mendapatkan gertakan alami dari Trihexa karena tidak sabaran, ekspresi yang awalnya serius pun menjadi datar, sembari mata onyxnya yang berhenti bersinar.

"Hyoudou Issei, pemegang gelar Sekiryuutei sedang dilanda rasa frustasi. Biarawati pemegang Twilight Healing yang merupakan orang berharga baginya diculik oleh Diodora, namun mantan biarawati itu tewas di tangan Shalba"

"Oh, Shalba Beelzebub?" tebak Great Red ketika mengingat kembali keturunan dari Raja Iblis Beelzebub. "Aku pikir dia sudah mati ketika Perang di Underworld dulu"

"Yah, tapi mengingat ia kembali di saat seperti ini sudah dipastikan banyak yang berubah darinya" timpal Naruto mengingat kembali rantaian peristiwa ketika perang antara Old-Satan-Fraction dan Anti-Satan-Fraction. "Jika digabungkan dengan kasus Diadora yang merupakan keturunan dari Astaroth, pasti mereka memiliki kedok dari ini semua"

"Mungkin saja…" balas Great Red singkat, sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi bosan. "…banyak hal yang terjadi saat ini, sesuatu yang dapat memicu Ragnarok kedua."

"Oi Cataclysm, bukankah waktu itu berjalan sangat cepat?" sambung Great Red.

Naruto memijit kepalanya dengan lelah sebelum ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Great Red. "Yah, aku juga tak mengerti, kenapa waktu itu berjalan begitu cepat. Bahkan baru satu hari aku tidur tetapi banyak hal yang terjadi di Underworld, bagaimana dengan di Surga dan Dunia Manusia yah?"

"Itu karena matamu, bakayarou!" Trihexa menggeram, menatap tajam kearah iris jam emas yang terus berputar tersebut.. "Hentikan pergerakan jarum jam itu! Kau membuat semuanya seakan masuk kedalam dunia percepatan!"

"Harusk-"

GROAR!

Ucapan Naruto di potong oleh suara auman yang menembus Dimensional Gap, mengenali auman itu membuat Naruto memasang wajah serius bersama dengan ketiga lainnya. Naruto berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka yang mengangguk paham akan ekspresi dari Naruto.

"[Juggernaut Drive], jadi dia sudah menuju tahap emosi yang memuncak" Naruto berujar pelan sembari mengangkat satu tangannya yang langsung tercipta lengan naga berwarna emas disana. Matanya melirik kearah cewek loli yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "…Ophis, aku ingin kau yang pergi kesana"

"Oke, tapi jangan lupa kita kencan nanti malam"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan ketika melihat seringaian licik dari cewek loli tersebut. "Terserah kau sajalah"

"Hehehe, jangan sampai lupa. Cataclysm-kunhh~"

* * *

Ise dalam wujud penuh seperti naga pun meraung, merentangkan sayap-sayap miliknya yang di penuhi oleh permata berwarna hijau. Auman yang menggetarkan wilayah sekitarnya membuat sebagian dari puing-puing bangunan di Meikai berantakan.

Ddraig, yang sedang mengambil alih tubuh Ise pun menghembuskan napas beracun dari mulutnya. Menatap kearah Shalba yang menyipitkan mata kearahnya. Keturunan dari Raja Iblis Beelzebub itu merentangkan tangannya saat Ddraig melesat kearahnya sambil mengayunkan cakarannya.

Lingkaran sihir tercipta di depannya, namun…

Crank! Crash!

"Uargh!" Shalba meringis ketika tubuhnya terkoyak yang pada akhirnya dibanting oleh Ddraig beberapa meter kedepan. Terlihat jelas lengan kanannya yang putus akibat serangan barusan.

Shalba kembali terbangun, kini ia menjulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan ukiran naga di tengahnya, sebuah bisikan pelan ia lontarkan dari bibirnya.

"Cahaya pelindungku, melingkarlah!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau di bawah Ddraig. Dengan titik fokus pada tubuh Ddraig di tengahnya, sebuah laser besar pun menjulang tinggi ke langit berusaha untuk membumihanguskan Ddraig di dalamnya.

…namun

"**Rebound!"** Suara yang sangat tak asing baginya membuat Shalba terbelalak melihatnya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri permata yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini berubah menjadi biru dan memancarkan gelombang ke sekitarnya. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

Dan terus terulang sampai laser tersebut menghilang seutuhnya, tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun bekas pada tubuh Ddraig.  
"A-apa?" Shalba tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat hal tersebut. "Divine Dividing, katamu?!"

"Sampai kapan kau menggangguku, Vali!" sambung Shalba. Dengan itu, Shalba melompat ke udara dan membuang jubahnya. Tangannya terentang kedepan dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir disana. Tapi Ddraig menyadari hal itu langsung membuka mulutnya… terbentuk laser berwarna merah yang menabrak lingkaran sihir milik Shalba, bahkan menembusnya.

Uargh!

Untuk kedua kalinya, kini Shalba tidak memiliki lengan. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan meluncur dari ketinggian puluhan meter dan membentuk debuman yang kuat di permukaan tanah.

Arrgghhh!

Ise yang tubuhnya sedang di ambil alih oleh Ddraig pun kembali meraung, namun yang ini lebih dahsyat sampai menciptakan getaran yang sangat kuat disana. Aura berwarna merah pun menjulang ke langit di ikuti oleh angin disekitarnya yang bergelombang karena tak kuat menahan getaran yang dihasilkan.  
"Dasar monster!" Shalba menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. "Apa ini kekuatan naga surgawi yang sebenarnya? Mungkinkah Divine Dividing itu kau dapatkan dari pemegang sebelumnya, Whels Dragon!?"

Muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Shalba, tapi hal itu kembali diketahui oleh Ddraig yang langsung menajamkan matanya. Tubuh Shalba tiba-tiba saja tidak bergerak seperti waktu yang terhenti…

"Bahkan kekuatan Gasper juga?" Kiba Yuuto, menatap tak percaya pada Ise yang sedang menggunakan jurus penghentian waktu milik Gasper, tadi sudah menggunakan jurus Vali dan sekarang Gasper juga? Kiba tak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi betapa kuatnya teman seangkatannya itu.

Shalba dengan tubuh tak bergerak pun hanya bisa melihat kearah armor merah itu membuka dadanya, menampakkan permata hijau yang bersinar terang.

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

_BOOSTER!_

"**Longinus Smasher!"** Ddraig berucap lantang di ikuti oleh laser berwarna hijau yang melesat kearah Shalba tanpa pandang bulu, menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalurnya. Menggetarkan Underworld untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sialan kau, Sekiryuutei… Hakkuryuukou!"

Ucapan Shalba tak bisa terdengar karena bertabrakan dengan aura penghancur yang diluncurkan oleh serangan tersebut. Bahkan tubuhnya sampai menghilang tak bersisa ketika laser tersebut mulai mengecil dan… menghilang.

GROAR!

Tak puas dengan kematian Shalba, Ddraig kembali meraung marah sambil meluncurkan laser berwarna hijau ke segala arah dengan aura merahnya terus menguar dan menjulang ke langit.

GROARR!

Rias yang sedang membuat lingkaran sihir untuk menahan serangan yang bersifat destructif itu hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah [Pion] nya yang pastinya mendapatkan kenangan yang buruk setelah ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Ise tak bisa menghilangkan ingatan itu.

"Issei" gumam Rias lirih.

"Yah, sepertinya memang Juggernaut Drive"

Kubu dari Gremory itu tersentak sebelum mereka menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Vali yang sedang bersama dengan dua rekannya.

"Vali…?"

"Aku merasakan amukan Hyoudou Issei, aku datang kemari untuk melihatnya" Tatapannya bergeser, menatap kearah Ise yang sedang dalam wujud naganya. 'Apa itu Hyoudou Issei?

"Ah sepertinya perubahannya tidak sempurna"

Rias yang mendengar itu pun berdiri dan menghadap kearah Vali. "Apa ada cara untuk mengembalikannya?"

"Untuk mengembalikannya, ada kemungkinan merenggut nyawanya juga" Vali terhibur dengan ekspresi Kubu Gremory setelah ia mengucapkan itu. "Dengan kata lain, dia telah siap mengorbankan nyawanya, kan?"

GRRRR…GROAR!

Vali dibuat terkejut, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya ia terkejut ketika mendengar auman yang begitu asing dimatanya. Semua yang berada di area pertempuran pun menolehkan matanya menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Astaga…" Bikou yang sepertinya terkejut pun sudah mengambil satu langkah mundur. "…apa yang dilakukan monster legenda itu disini? Aku yakin ada yang memanggilnya"

Vali yang sepertinya mengetahui hal tersebut pun menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Souka, jadi dia sudah mulai bergerak"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Rias kini ikut angkat bicara. "Tak mungkin ada makhluk yang mampu memanggil monster-monster itu"

Kini, di hadapan mereka muncul Empat Naga yang sedang terbang di atas sana… di kawal oleh ratusan naga bayangan yang mengelilinginya.

"Yang itu… B-Frost, memiliki kekuatan membekukan." Arthur, menunjuk kearah naga berwarna biru yang disekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh hawa dingin. "Sebelahnya Onyxia" Kini jari telunjuknya mengacung kearah naga berwarna hitam yang memiliki tanduk panjang di kepalanya. "Satunya adalah Phoenix dan yang memiliki seratus kepala… namanya Ladon"

GROAR!

"Sepertinya kau lebih memilih datang sendiri" Vali berkata pada sosok yang sedang duduk puluhan meter di sampingnya bersama dengan ketua organisasinya. "…Cataclysm"

Rias yang mendengar nama itu pun melebarkan matanya, dengan cepat ia melempar kepalanya kesamping hanya untuk melihat remaja dengan rambut perak dan mata jam emas yang begitu mencolok.

"K-kau…" Namun Rias harus dibuat sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang berada di pangkuan Naruto. Sosok gadis berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang di elus-elus oleh Ophis dan pipi gadis itu dibuat mainan olehnya. "..A-asia?!"

"Aku menemukannya di Dimensi Waktu" Naruto berucap singkat sebelum ia mengangkat satu tangannya, yang langsung membuat sekelilingnya terbelalak ketika Monster-monster yang baru saja datang itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Dapat diketahui kalau master dari monster itu… adalah pria itu!

"K-k-kau…!" Rias terbata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Gremory" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, dengan itu muncul sebuah kartu berwarna emas di sela-sela jarinya.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Sudah cukup, Cataclysm-kun. Kau membuatnya mati kebingungan nanti" Ophis mengangkat tubuh Asia dan menghilang dalam sekejap sebelum ia muncul di samping Rias dan menaruh Asia disana. Mata onyxnya menatap kearah Vali yang sedang dalam posisi diam. "Vali, tahan pergerakan dari Fraksi Malaikat yang akan datang kemari"

"Oke"

Setelah melihat kepergian Vali bersama dengan Bikou, Ophis kembali muncul di samping Cataclysm yang memasukkan satu tangannya di kantung celana. Ia menatap dengan penuh curiga kearah calon suaminya nanti…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Cataclysm hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang telungkup, dalam waktu itu juga muncul sebuah tombak cahaya yang memancarkan aura mematikan yang membuat iblis disana menahan nafasnya.

"True Longinus?" Ophis nampak tertarik. "Pantas saja aku sudah tidak melihat anak buahku yang satu itu"

"Bah, aku tidak mengingatnya kembali. Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama" Kemudian Cataclysm menangkap bayangan yang mendekatinya… itu Ddraig. Dia mengayunkan cakarnya untuk menyayat habis tubuh Cataclysm.

Trank!

"Oh, pintar sekali kau. Sepertinya kau menyadari kalau aku takkan menggunakan kekuatan asliku saat ini"

Ddraig tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengaum sembari kembali melancarkan beberapa serangan yang bertubi-tubi untuk membunuh Cataclysm saat ini juga. Kemudian sebuah laser terbang menuju kearahnya, itu mengincar Ophis namun bola api itu lenyap dengan enteng.

Fu!

Cataclysm lenyap! Cepat, bahkan tanpa membuat sedikitpun gerakan.

BRAKH!

Ddraig tersungkur ke permukaan tanah ketika sebuah sebuah pukulan di punggungnya menghantam dengan telak, namun tidak sampai situ Naruto pun menghunuskan True Longinus tepat di perut Ddraig membuat Naga Surgawi itu meringis kesakitan.

"Bahkan dengan secuil kekuatanku kau sudah kalah seperti ini, Ddraig. Kau membuatku kecewa, seharusnya aku membunuhmu daripada harus menjadikanmu Sacred Gear"

Dan hal itu menyentak para iblis muda di area sana, namun Arthur maju satu langkah untuk membeberkan informasi yang sangat rahasia kepada mereka.

"Seperti yang kalian duga kalau Cataclysm adalah pembuat dari 13-Longinus… sosok yang begitu cantik di mata Tuhan dan sangat loyal kepada-Nya, hingga Exorcist menjadikannya sebagai Tuhan kedua"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" ucap Rias dengan nada terbata, tak terpungkiri kalau sosok yang menjadi adik kelasnya itu adalah Tuhan kedua. Sungguh, semua ini di luar akal sehatnya selama ini.

"Yah setidaknya itulah umpaan para pihak Gereja, namanya tertulis dalam Kitab yang terlupa… bahkan saat ini Kitab itu sudah musnah, tapi aku memilikinya…" Arthur menunjukkan sebuah buku tebal yang memiliki cover depan sebuah Rosario dan simbol naga pada ujungnya. "…Death Wing's Cataclysm, dianggap sebagai perwujudan Tuhan kedua dan juga Fraksi menyebutnya Cataclysm no Ragnarok"

"Hah…" Naruto yang sedang mengkukung Ddraig pun menghela nafas. "…kitab itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan, karena tak ada yang tahu asal-usulku sendiri bahkan itu Tiga kaum ku sendiri."

"Ah, Cataclysm-sama…" Arthur membungkuk, perwujudan dari kehormatan. "…maaf karena telah membeberkan tentangmu"

"Tak apa, karena tidak semuanya yang benar tertulis disana. Jika kalian ingin mengetahui siapakah aku yang sebenarnya, carilah Yggdrasil… dan kalian akan tahu segalanya tentang isi dunia ini bahkan itu tentangku sekalipun"

GROAR!

Cataclysm melompat kebelakang dan kembali muncul di atas Ddraig yang mengamuk, sebuah hunusan Tombak itu kembali menembus tubuhnya, kini kedua kakinya sudah berlubang karena serangan tersebut.

"Pertarungan yang luar biasa, ia bahkan membuat Ise-kun yang hampir menghancurkan area ini tidak berkutik sama sekali" ungkap Kiba dengan kagum.

"Sayang sekali, dia bukanlah Hyoudou Issei yang kalian kenal. Vali mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, saat ini jiwanya sedang diambil alih oleh naga yang mendiami tubuhnya" jawab Arthur.

"A-apa?"

GROAR!

Cataclysm mengangkat tubuh Ddraig dengan satu tangan dan melemparnya ke udara, langkah selanjutnya yang ia ambil adalah memejamkan mata sambil mengangkat tombaknya. Ujung tombak itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang sampai membuat makhluk disekitarnya harus memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat.

"**Truth Idea!"**

BOOM!

Aura suci terus menguar dan menguar dari tubuh Cataclysm, membentuk sosok berzirah putih bening yang sangat besar sampai-sampai melebihi tinggi Ddraig yang sedang di udara. Melihat mata kuning sosok berzirah itu yang sedang menatap tajam, Ddraig pun memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil reflek dan keseimbangan di udara.

Namun…

"**God Spear!"**

Jleb!

Hal pertama yang dirasakan olehnya, adalah tubuhnya serasa sangat ringan. Perutnya seperti di aduk oleh jutaan kupu-kupu bersayap kaca, matanya terpejam seakan menikmati aliran yang begitu tenang.

Prank!

Armor yang menyelimuti tubuh Ise pun hancur berkeping-keping, meninggalkan tubuh penuh luka Ise yang melayang di udara. Satu sentakan dilakukan oleh Rias yang langsung menangkapnya dengan wajah terharu.

"Arigatou…hiks...arigatou" Rias berkata sembari terisak dalam kebahagiaannya, bersyukur kalau [Pion] nya itu sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hahh…" desahnya pelan, memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke tempat Ophis berada, namun pandangannya dibuat menajam ketika puluhan serangan dilancarkan kepadanya.

Cataclysm memutar tubuhnya kembali, menatap kearah serangan yang diluncurkan kearahnya secara membabi buta. Hanya dengan satu kedipan mata, semua serangan itu pun berhenti bergerak di ikuti oleh iris jam emas yang berhenti tepat di angka dua belas.

"**Time Lock"** Cataclysm berucap lirih sembari menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. **"…destroy!"**

Brush!

Dengan seketika, serangan tersebut pun hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan pecahan cahaya yang menghilang ke udara.

Cataclysm mendongak menatap kearah puluhan makhluk yang merupakan Tiga Fraksi dan dewa utara sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya.

"Oh ternyata kau… Sirzech, Azazel, Odin, Michael dan para anak buahnya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Cataclysm"

Mendengar ucapan penuh dengan ekspresi dingin dari Odin, Cataclysm pun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku? Ahahaha jangan membuatku tertawa, Odin. Apapun yang kulakukan tak ada urusannya denganmu"

"Hentikan!"

Kini para pasang mata menatap kearah Rias yang berdiri di depan Cataclysm, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Rias? Dia itu berbahaya untukmu, pergi dari sana!" Sirzech dengan wajah tajam pun melesat kearah Cataclysm sembari menciptakan sebuah bola dari Power of Destruction yang langsung membesar dan akan menyelimuti tubuh Cataclysm.

Namun eksistensi dari naga terkuat itu hanya mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, True Longinus kembali muncul disana dan membuat para coro di depannya terbelalak melihatnya.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya Underworld harus kehilangan maou mereka" Cataclysm menarik satu kakinya mundur dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari, namun dihentikan oleh Rias yang menyerang Sirzech dan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Duar!

Sirzech yang tak mau mati sia-sia pun membalas serangan Rias dengan kekuatannya, menatap bingung kearah adik semata wayangnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kubilang hentikan!"

Rias dengan otot yang mengeras pun menatap kearah sang kakak dengan dingin, mencoba untuk memarahinya karena telah bertindak semaunya sendiri.

"Kalian tak tahu apa-apa! Jadi jangan bertingkah sok tahu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia itu-"

…ucapan itu terhenti ketika Cataclysm udah menghilang dari sana, muncul disebelah Ophis yang sedang menatap kearah Fraksi didepannya dengan datar. Kedua naga itu pun saling adu pandang sebelum sang wanita mengangguk.

"Maaf Ophis, Malaikat itu mendapatkan bantuan dari mereka" Vali tiba-tiba saja muncul, membawa Bikou yang terluka pada bagian perutnya, terlihat jelas kalau keturunan Sung Wukong itu baru saja terkena serangan telak.

"Tak apa, saat ini kita hanya perlu bermain-main"

Vali yang mendengar itu pun menyeringai ketika melihat Cataclysm mengangkat satu tangannya, menggerakkan naga yang tadinya berhenti… mendapatkan perintah dari atasan membuat naga-naga tersebut mengaum yang membuyarkan lamunan para Fraksi terhadapnya.

BUMM!

Pergerakan naga itu berhenti seketika saat sebuah serangan yang bersifat destructif itu menghantam naga bayangan dari [Annihilation Maker] miliknya, menghentikan pergerakan mereka hanya untuk melihat pelaku dari serangan tersebut.

Cataclysm menghela nafas berat ketika melihat sosok tersebut, begitu pula dengan Ophis yang langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Vali yang melihat itu pun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat pelaku tersebut, mengetahui siapakah sang pelaku, ia hanya bisa menunjuk dengan tangan gemetar…

.

"K-kau…!"

* * *

To be Continued~

Yosh… Ini chapter seadanya, jika ada yang kurang jelas bisa di tanyakan, mungkin saja jawaban itu akan kalian dapatkan di chapter depan… Karena saya sudah menulis fic ini sampai chapter 12.

Saya nggak bisa berkata banyak, hanya 'Terimakasih' yang bisa saya ucapkan kepada para readers yang setia untuk membaca fic saya.

Dan tunggu chapter depan, Pair akan datang. Kalau ada kekurangan adegan dan alur yang cepat, mohon dimaafkan. Saya hanyalah seorang Newbie yang tak bisa menulis dengan baik.

_Salam Easy Life_

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

.

Draco, out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Draco, in!**

_Authors Note : _Hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa kata yang singkat, dan juga menghanturkan kata terimakasih atas dukungan positifnya dan selalu setia menunggu kelanjutan Fic yang satu ini.

Pertama, hamba ingin mengucapkan beribu maaf kepada para readers yang menunggu selama hampir satu tahun belakangan ini dan terus review di tiap Fic untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya. Dan sekarang baru hamba tulis, gomenasai…

_Warning : Naruto dan Cataclysm adalah orang yang sama. Jadi jangan sampai bingung ketika hamba menulisnya nanti._

**Death Wing's no Cataclysm** :: Draco

.

.

**Warning :**

Godlike!Naru, Smart!Naru, Dragon!Naru, etc

**Mungkin aneh, Mungkin Jelek, Mungkin OOC**

.

.

**Peringatan keras!**

-Apa yang tertulis di sini adalah Karangan Author sendiri, mungkin akan melenceng dari alurnya-

-Jika ada perbedaan ataupun kesalahpahaman, itu hanyalah ungkapan Author semata-

.

.

**Genre :**

Adventure

.

.

**Rating :**

M

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan yang diucapkan hewan kuchiyose

**Desclaimer : **(This is pure fiction, if there is a similarity maybe it is a concidence). **Naruto** belong to **Masashi ****Kishimoto**. **Highschool DxD** belong to **Ichiei Ishibumi****.**

.

~Kedamaian melalui Kehancuran~

**Chapter 9**

.

.

**Start!**

* * *

Sebelumnya dalam **Cataclysm**:

"Tak apa, saat ini kita hanya perlu bermain-main."

Vali yang mendengar itu pun menyeringai ketika melihat Cataclysm mengangkat satu tangannya, menggerakkan naga yang tadinya berhenti… mendapatkan perintah dari atasan membuat naga-naga tersebut mengaum yang membuyarkan lamunan para Fraksi terhadapnya.

**BUMM!**

Pergerakan naga itu berhenti seketika saat sebuah serangan yang bersifat destructif itu menghantam naga bayangan dari **[Annihilation Maker]** milik Cataclysm, menghentikan pergerakan mereka hanya untuk melihat pelaku dari serangan tersebut.

Cataclysm menghela nafas berat ketika melihat sosok tersebut, begitu pula dengan Ophis yang langsung menyenderkan tubuh ke arahnya. Vali yang melihat itu pun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat pelaku tersebut, mengetahui siapakah sang pelaku, ia hanya bisa menunjuk dengan tangan gemetar…

.

"K-kau…!"

**Chapter 9**

"_Kedamaian melalui Kehancuran"_

* * *

"…Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Lilith, Azi Dahaka, Apophis"

Cataclysm tahu bahwa aksi mereka yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu pasti akan membuat masalah, tapi apa mau dikata? Misi utama mereka adalah Trihexa yang kini berada di belakangnya. Ketika dirinya telah memotong jalur dari misi mereka, Cataclysm tersadar kalau tindakannya itu yang membuat mereka mengambil langkah drastis.

Hanya saja, Cataclysm sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah benda yang melayang di punggung Rizevim dan benda yang berada di tangannya. Aura yang dipancarkan oleh kedua benda itu terlihat membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dan mungkin itulah penyebab kenapa Iblis itu mampu memasuki **[Dimension Lost]** yang ia buat. Akan tetapi, baru saja Cataclysm ingin melabrak langsung mereka, matanya melirik sebuah lingkaran sihir yang tiba-tiba tercipta di sampingnya, sebelum lingkaran itu memunculkan dua ekor Naga yang eksistensinya seharusnya tidak muncul.

"Fafnir dan Crom Cruach… reuni yang menarik, bukan begitu?"

Kedua Naga itu pun mengambil pose siap menyerang ketika melihat monster yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, Trihexa.

Sang Naga yang mampu membunuh jiwa eksistensi ciptaan Tuhan melalui kutukan mimpinya itu mulai terbang mendekat, Fafnir langsung saja merubah tubuhnya menjadi seorang perempuan dan berjalan kearah Cataclysm yang tengah duduk dengan tenang.

"Jadi…" Fafnir buka suara sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Cataclysm memberikan tubuh gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu kepada Ophis. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan setelah sekian lama menghilang, Cataclysm?"

Cataclysm menaruh sebelah tangannya di pipi dan merenggangkan otot tangannya, melempar jubahnya tepat ke samping hingga kini ia hanya tinggal mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya, menampilkan otot-otot dan lekukan tubuh yang sempurna serta beberapa simbol yang terukir di beberapa bagian. "Hanya menjalankan Kedamaian melalui Kehancuran."

"Cih, tingkah keren macam apa itu?" kata Trihexa kepada Cataclysm. Nada menyindir jelas sekali terdengar dari kata-katanya. Dua naga yang baru datang itu tidak memberikan respon apapun atas pernyataan itu. Cataclysm terlihat cuek seperti biasa, sedangkan Great Red mengambil langkah mendekat.

Sementara menunggu para Naga itu merubah fisiknya menjadi manusia, Rizevim tetap diam sembari mengangkat Holy Grail setinggi dadanya di ikuti oleh Buah Kehidupan yang ia curi dari surga. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Cataclysm yang masih diam di tempatnya, tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Bagaimanapun juga Rizevim agaknya 'ngeri' pada Dragon King terkuat dari yang terkuat itu. Siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya, maka sudah dipastikan akan dengan cepat menunggu ajalnya. Catacylsm adalah salah satu Naga termuda dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya namun juga sangat dihormati oleh bangsa naga. Apalagi statusnya yang menghentikan Great War, mungkin Rizevim harus memanggil ribuan naga untuk menandingi kekuatan penuh Naga itu.

"Jika dia memiliki Holy Grail dan Buah Kehidupan, bukankah dia mampu menghidupkan Naga yang telah mati?" Ophis berujar kepada Cataclysm.

Cataclysm mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian Ophis kembali bertanya. "Tapi, apakah tidak ada efek samping dalam pelanggaran hukum dunia karena telah menghidupkan sesuatu yang mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena itulah dia memiliki Buah Kehidupan. Dia mampu menghidupkan Spesies Naga dengan mudah, namun setahuku dia harus memiliki sedikit gen ataupun bagian tubuh dari Naga itu sendiri. Yah mungkin?" Cataclysm mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Lagipula, aku tak begitu tertarik dengan hal semacam itu."

Trihexa menyipitkan matanya sambil mendesah pelan. "Ya iyalah, kau bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan alat."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menggunakannya sesuai dengan keputusan pribadiku sendiri, Great Red pun memiliki hak untuk menghidupkan spesies yang mati dan menjadi bagian dari dirinya."

"Oh, tentu saja aku takkan pernah melakukan itu," Great Red menyahut cepat. "Semua darah dagingku tidak akan pernah kuberikan kepada siapapun. Dan mengingat jumlah kekuatan yang kau ambil pada saat itu, bisa-bisa aku kalah dengan Trihexa"

Cataclysm mengangguk. "Karena itulah kita para bangsa Naga takkan pernah beraliansi dengan Fraksi, karena kami tahu kalau pada akhirnya kami hanya akan menjadi alat oleh mereka," kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Naga Jahat Apophis dan Azi Dahaka yang berada di sisi Lilith. "Sebagai pemimpin, aku tak bisa membiarkan pengkhianat seperti kalian hidup lebih lama."

…dan seketika waktu terasa berhenti. Pergerakan iris jam emas pada mata itu mulai menghentikan detiknya, membuat semua yang berada di tempat ini tidak bergerak. Hanya mampu melebarkan matanya karena keterkejutan yang melanda, bahkan Trihexa, Great Red dan Ophis tak mampu bergerak karena hal itu.

Cataclysm terbang mendekat kearah Rizevim dan mengambil Holy Grail serta Buah Kehidupan yang berada di tangannya, namun Cataclysm langsung mengambil gerak cepat ketika Lilith berhasil melepaskan diri dari kemampuannya. Walau Cataclysm akhirnya berhasil mengambil kembali Holy Grail dan Buah Kehidupan dari tangan Rizevim, Lilith tetap berada di sisi Rizevim sebagai penjaga.

"Mah, aku tak begitu tertarik melawanmu Lili-chan."

"Lilith, kuat… sangat kuat," dia kemudian mengangkat kepalan tangan mungilnya untuk bertarung, meskipun begitu dia masih terlihat seperti sosok yang imut, namun Cataclysm tahu kalau kekuatan pukulan yang datang darinya akan menjadi luar biasa.

Cataclysm mendesah pelan. "Baiklah-baiklah aku tak mungkin melawan seorang perempuan… bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Kita akan berkeliling Atlantis untuk mengambil semua permen disana."

Begitu mendengar kata 'permen', matanya berubah. Sama seperti Ophis yang tampaknya lemah terhadap permen juga, bukti yang kuat adalah Ophis tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan mata berbinar. Tak ayal Cataclysm menganggap kalau Ophis adalah Lilith yang lain.

"Lilith mau permen… tapi Cata-kun tidak boleh melukai Rizevim."

Cataclysm tiba-tiba mendengus pelan ketika Trihexa menertawai panggilan Lilith kepadanya. Namun pandangannya bergeser kearah dua Naga Jahat yang tetap diam namun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan melukainya, tapi bolehkah aku membawa mereka berdua?"

"Baiklah, tapi Lilith mau permen…" Lilith pun mengangguk tanpa mempedulikan kedua Naga Jahat yang mendelik kearahnya.

"Akan kuberikan itu nanti, tapi bisakah kau kemari?" ketika Lilith mendekat kearahnya, Rizevim memberontak dan menciptakan demonic power dengan kekuatan besar di sebelah tangannya. Cataclysm dapat melihat sebuah aura yang berbahaya dan sangat menakutkan yang telah dilepaskan dari tangan itu.

Dan bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kaki Rizevim.

Begitu pula dengan Lilith yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempatnya dan berdiri di bawah Rizevim, lalu membuat sebuah barisan lapisan pelindung. Fafnir yang rupanya berniat untuk menyerang Rizevim pun terpental ketika tinjunya tidak mampu mengoyak lapisan pelindung milik Lilith. Menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, Fafnir yang saat ini dalam wujud perempuannya pun mengambil langkah mundur.

"Pelindung itu, mungkinkah…" Fafnir mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ophis yang masih berada di samping Cataclysm. "Ophis, kau-"

"Hahahaha, kau benar! Lilith tercipta dari kumpulan ular milik Ophis yang kami curi, mengambil satu per satu dan mengumpulkannya hingga membentuk kekuatan yang sama dengannya," potong Rizevim dengan tertawa keras. Melihat Fafnir tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan. "Tapi kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk melawannya, kekuatannya saat ini hanya sebatas kekuatan penuh dua naga surgawi."

"Sialan…!"

Melihat Fafnir yang menerjang kearahnya dan kembali di halangi oleh Lilith, Rizevim merapal sebuah mantera sihir untuk menyerang Fafnir. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu menit untuk menyelesaikan mantera, kemudian Rizevim mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Fafnir. Baru saja ia ingin menyebutkan kemampuannya-dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna putih melesat kearahnya… dalam penglihatan semuanya, Rizevim terhempas dan memuntahkan darah segar ketika laser cahaya itu mengenai perutnya dengan telak.

"Ukh, sialan!" Rizevim marah besar… dan beranjak berdiri. Ketika matanya menatap kearah asal laser cahaya tersebut, matanya dipaksa melebar ketika melihat kearah kumpulan Fraksi yang berbondong-bondong datang kearah mereka. Dari sana, ia melihat Michael bersama dengan archangel lainnya, Semhazai dengan ratusan anak buahnya, Sirzech dengan beberapa pasukannya dan Odin membawa beberapa Dewa Utara bersamanya.

Namun, seakan tidak peduli dengan itu semua, Rizevim mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada, yang kemudian secara singkat intensitas sihirnya meningkat- terus menerus dan bahkan sampai dimensi ini berguncang karenanya. Hanya satu yang di ucapkan Rizevim…

"**Hell Roar!"**

Meskipun jumlah mereka yang terbilang sangat banyak, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa beberapa dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lemah. Itu membuat keseluruhan pasukan Fraksi musnah seketika, kecuali beberapa di antara mereka yang merupakan para petinggi.

**BUMM!**

Ledakan besar tersebut pun meluluhlantahkan kota yang berada di seberang, yang merupakan replika dari kota harashibara di dunia nyata. Kota yang merupakan tempat terselenggaranya festival Kanya setiap tahunnya itu pun hancur dalam seketika, hanya menyisakan puing-puing yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Para bangsa naga yang masih berada di tempatnya pun hanya diam sambil memandang kearah Rizevim dengan tatapan datar, sebelum mereka membulatkan mata ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berada di depan anggota Fraksi.

"Cataclysm?!"

Cataclysm hanya terbatuk darah ketika dirinya menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai, mungkin ia berpikir kalau bertingkah sebagai tameng adalah hal yang menarik. Tapi Cataclysm tahu kalau para Fraksi ada di belakangnya, jadi membiarkan mereka menghadapi serangan kuat Rizevim secara langsung bukanlah sebuah pilihan, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

Tubuhnya berasap, hampir sekujur tubuhnya telah dibakar oleh sihir Rizevim. Menerima satu tembakan dengan kekuatan penuh, sebagian besar orang akan tewas. Meskipun dia seekor Raja Naga yang kuat-Cataclysm tetap terbang di udara meskipun keadaannya terlihat tidak begitu memungkinkan.

"Ukh…" Cataclysm memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, menatap kearah Rizevim yang hanya diam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. "Ini adalah pertarungan 'Qlippoth' dengan Bangsa Naga, mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, Putra Bintang Fajar."

Menyaksikan kejadian ini, Rizevim malah tertawa keras yang tidak terkontrol.

"Hm hahahahaha! Sungguh patut di hormati! Demi melindungi harga diri, Raja Naga yang terkuat itu tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri! Tapi-tapi, hanya karena aku melihat ini itu tidak berarti aku akan melunak! Nyatanya ini sungguh menarik jadi Aku akan menyerang lebih kuat lagi! Dan bukan hanya bangsa naga saja, tetapi Fraksi juga!"

Kekuatan iblis Rizevim kembali meningkat, kekuatan penuh untuk yang kedua kalinya kembali Rizevim keluarkan.

"**Hell-"**

Senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya tiba-tiba menukik ke bawah ketika hembusan angin menyapu lembut kulit wajahnya yang keriput. Ia terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan matanya bergerak ke samping dengan lambat-lambat- sangat lambat sampai bayangan terbentuk darisana. Entah berapa kali sudah dalam hidupnya ia melihat itu, semuanya bergulir begitu cepat, tergesak bak kilat yang menyambar. Bahkan detik demi detik pun tak pernah lagi di hitungnya.

Tubuhnya menegang, ekspresi tanpa perlawanan dan penuh kepasrahan terpasang di wajah Rizevim. Paling tidak itulah yang sedikit mampu menjadikannya seperti tidak berkutik saat ini. Meski sangat jelas, tak akan mampu menandingi iris matanya yang bergetar ke segala arah. Iris matanya menatap ke arah dimana Cataclysm yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kakek… apa yang bangsa naga lawan bukanlah Fraksi, tetapi para Dewa."

Tanpa berbalik pun ia tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu. Ia menoleh dari balik pundak. Vali, cucunya telah berdiri di bawah sana, memakai pakaian bermotif sama seperti Sacred Gearnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, Rize."

Cataclysm melangkah di udara dalam sunyi, mengikuti angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dengan langkah-langkah tanpa keraguan. Rambut peraknya bergelayut manja, menyisir poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya, menampakkan iris jam emas yang berputar disana. Dibelakangnya, Great Red-Trihexa-Ophis yang sudah dalam wujud naganya pun menapakkan kaki di permukaan tanah, membuat pemandangan yang membuat Rizevim tertegun tadi sedikit memudar.

"Kau adalah putra Satan, dan jika tidak melakukan hal ini maka kau akan dianggap palsu, bukan?" melihat Rizevim diam, Cataclysm melanjutkan. "Tapi ketahuilah Rize, meskipun Satan sudah jatuh… dia tetap setia kepada-Nya."

"Omong kosong!" Rizevim kembali menembakkan peluru dengan kekuatan penuhnya kearah Cataclysm… hanya untuk kembali dikejutkan ketika menyaksikan bahwa serangan yang ia lemparkan itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Namun insting iblis milik Rizevim pun menyala pada saat itu juga ketika merasakan bahaya yang mendekat, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul kembali hanya untuk di perlihatkan bahwa serangan yang baru saja ia lemparkan tadi di pantulkan oleh Cataclysm hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Tidak ada yang omong kosong di dunia ini, Rize. Semuanya adalah kebenaran, hanya saja kau tidak tahu kejadiannya," Cataclysm menapakkan kedua kakinya di permukaan tanah. "Ayahmu, meskipun dia mencoba untuk membunuh-Nya… tapi dia tetap setia kepada-Nya."

Tiba-tiba Rizevim menatap kedepan dengan mata yang kosong, pikirannya kembali terulang semenjak kejadian Great War pada saat itu.

Rizevim yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya mencengkeram kepalanya dengan erat, ucapan Cataclysm… membuat kepalanya sangat pusing. Ayahnya yang seorang iblis, setia kepada-Nya? Jangan bercanda!

'_**Ayahmu, tetap setia kepada-Nya.'**_

_**Ayahmu, tetap setia kepada-Nya.**_

_**ayahmu, tetap setia kepada-Nya**_

Kata-kata itu terus terulang di telinganya, terus terulang hingga berdengung dan menjadi satu dengan pikirannya saat ini. Sebelum pada akhirnya, Rizevim kembali tertawa dengan keras.

"Ha… hahahaha! Jangan memberikanku omong kosong itu, Cataclysm!" Rizevim menatap Cataclysm di mata, memberikan sedikit tatapan remeh kearahnya. "Kau pikir, aku peduli dengan itu? Tidak! Yang kubutuhkan dari Satan hanyalah kekuatannya, aku tidak peduli dengan dia lagi karena serpihan kekuatannya sudah menjadi milikku."

"Dan sebagian besar kekuatannya diberikan kepadaku," jawab Cataclysm cepat, membuat para pasang mata terkejut ketika mendengarnya. "Kau memiliki serpihan kekuatannya karena kau adalah keturunannya, bagaimana jika aku yang merupakan saksi antara pertarungan 'mereka'?"

"K-kurang ajar! Lilith! Serang dia!"

Dengan satu kali anggukan, Lilith menyerang langsung ke wajah Cataclysm.

Melihat sang Raja Naga yang hanya diam, Lilith memperkuat pukulannya.

Wush!

Hembusan angin yang sangat kencang menerpa para Fraksi yang berada di belakang tubuh Cataclysm, bersamaan dengan suara yang keras berdengung ke seluruh penjuru langit. Tapi sang Raja Naga tidak terpengaruh, dia mengayunkan tendangan horizontal, dan mengirim Lilith terbang ke udara. Sebelum Lilith kembali bersiap-siap kembali, Cataclysm muncul di hadapan Lilith dan menciptakan sebuah bola fragment berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya lalu menghantamkannya ke perut Lilith. Lilith bergerak sedikit dan menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghindari serangan itu-tapi Raja Naga itu sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya, dia terbang ke atas udara. Tubuh Cataclysm yang masih dalam wujud manusianya kemudian menukik ke arah Lilith berada, dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

Apa yang muncul dari tangannya-merupakan sebuah permen dengan aura yang sangat kuat. Lilith yang melihat makanan kesukaannya pun sedikit ceroboh hingga ia tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan batang permen itu tersangkut di giginya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau bertarung melawanmu. Lilith-chan."

Setelah Cataclysm mengatakan itu, Lilith terhuyung kedepan dan di tangkap oleh Ophis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Cataclysm melirik sesaat. "Menyelesaikan ini, Hades sudah bertindak."

"Heahahahahaha! Apa ini, mengalahkan Lilith begitu mudahnya? Ah~ membuatku begitu merasakan tekanan semacam ini!" suara Rizevim kembali terdengar, memotong pembicaraan Ophis dan Cataclysm. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh~ jadi dua naga pengecut itu sudah kabur?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan mereka, Rize. Urusan kita disini sekarang," Cataclysm kemudian memberikan tatapan pada Crom Cruach yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Crom, aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, mereka sangat lemah." Naga Jahat terkuat itu pun membuka suaranya. "Setidaknya mereka bahkan bisa seimbang dengan Sekiryuutei itu jika dalam mode [Juggernaut Drive]."

Crom Cruach tiba-tiba menciptakan robekan dimensi di hadapannya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan dua naga lemah itu, pikirkan saja pertemuan kita selanjutnya Cataclysm. Apakah kau yang akan mati, atau aku.."

Setelah menghilangnya Crom Cruach, Cataclysm kembali menatap kearah Rizevim yang hanya menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Cataclysm!"

Namun Cataclysm hanya diam dan mulai menutup matanya, tak peduli dengan ucapan halus yang terus dilancarkan Rizevim kepadanya. Sebelum Cataclysm kembali membuka matanya, Rizevim menciptakan lingkaran sihir berniat untuk kabur.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan mulai menghantui otaknya, sebuah bayangan fatamorgana yang mulai mengisi seluruh pikirannya. Yah, inilah yang disebut sebagai… kutukan Fafnir.

**~•~**

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya lari?"

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Ophis berada sambil membersihkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi debu dan beberapa bercak darah. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Fafnir yang tertuju padanya, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menikmati angin dalam dimensi kosong yang menyegarkan.

"Hei, kau mengacuhkanku?" tegur Fafnir sambil menarik tangan Naruto, memaksa untuk menatap kedua matanya. "Kenapa kau membiarkan musuh yang merepotkan itu pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk melawan iblis yang sudah terkena kutukanmu," suara yang terdengar pelan namun penuh dengan wibawa itu membuat Fafnir melepaskan genggamannya. "Lagipula, aku juga tidak berniat untuk melawannya. Tujuanku kesini hanyalah membatalkan ulah Hades yang berniat untuk menggunakan samael agar bisa mencuri kekuatan penuh Ophis dan membuat Lilith setara dengan dewa."

Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Issei yang masih pingsan dalam pelukan Rias. "Kembalilah Fafnir, kau sudah tidak memiliki urusan disini."

"Cih, kau masih sama seperti dulu." Fafnir memutar bola matanya bosan, pandangannya tertuju pada apa yang saat ini ditatap oleh Naruto. "Aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu memiliki urusan selain membawa kehancuran."

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menggendong Lilith di pundaknya, membiarkan pertanyaan itu berlalu tanpa jawaban. Tentu saja, karena Naruto tahu bahwa Fafnir tidak akan percaya hanya dengan kata-kata. Toh, lagipula dia juga nanti akan datang dengan sendirinya.

"…semuanya, kita pergi!"

* * *

Naruto berdiri di dalam ruangan, dengan lima buah permen lolipop di tangan. Matanya menatap kearah gadis kecil berpakaian hitam yang menatap kearah tangannya dengan berbinar-binar. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh sambil menggerakkan permennya ke atas, ke bawah, ke kiri, dan ke kanan, dan garis penglihatan Lilith mengikutinya. Dia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan apa yang Naruto pegang di tangannya.

Naruto mengulas seringaian diwajahnya. "Kau menginginkannya? Rasanya enak dan manis lho…"

Di depan godaan, Lilith terlihat dilema di wajah tanpa ekspresinya, menelan ludah.

"Lilith… mau permen."

Naruto kemudian merasa kalau dia mengerikan atas apa yang dia lakukan. Menghela nafas sesaat, ia kemudian menyodorkan permennya. "…Jangan melihatku dengan mata seperti itu. Iya. Iya. Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu."

Kemudian Lilith mengambil permen tersebut dan memakannya dalam diam.

"Jadi… apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?" Naruto berkata. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus dalam kekehan kecil. "Aku tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk meladeni kalian."

Naruto mengangkat Lilith ke punggungnya, membiarkan gadis mungil itu bergelayutan di tubuhnya. Wajahnya mengulas senyuman tipis ketika melihat bagaimana Ophis yang menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, kami hanya ingin berterimakasih atas apa yang telah kau lakukan." Sirzech menatap tak berkedip.

"Itu hanya ungkapan sederhana, Maou." Naruto menjawab dengan gaya khas membosankannya. "Menjadikan diriku sebagai tameng hanya untuk melindung kalian, lantas kalau kalian benar-benar mati, siapa yang akan menuntaskan hasrat menghancurkan milikku?"

"Pada akhirnya, kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, Cataclysm." Fafnir mulai angkat bicara, matanya menatap lurus tepat kearah iris jam emas itu. "Kami tahu-tidak, tapi hanya aku yang tahu kalau kau benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

"Hm?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

Fafnir melotot. "Jika benar tidak ada apa-apa, mengapa kau tidak tidur selama beberapa hari ini?!" Suara Fafnir tiba-tiba naik, jari telunjuknya mengacung tepat di wajah Naruto. "K-kau! Kau pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini bukan? Kau tidak tidur karena kau sadar bahwa mimpi milikmu akan terbaca olehku."

"Tidak juga," Naruto menjawab pendek, menurunkan Lilith dari punggungnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Memang benar kalau aku tidak tidur karena aku menyadari bahwa eksistensimu akan muncul, tapi aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Hanya sedikit pemikiran untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" Fafnir menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ragnarok…"

"A-pa, a-pa-apaan?!"

Terlihat sekali bagaimana ekspresi wajah makhluk di dalam ruangan ini berubah.

"Aku berniat untuk mengawali Ragnarok, karena aku tahu bahwa apa yang telah para Dewa lakukan sudah melewati batas." Naruto berkata pelan, menyenderkan Lilith di dadanya. "Kita memang tidak akan pernah tahu… tidak akan pernah bisa menebak, menduga… tetapi suatu hari nanti, para Dewa yang sudah di berikan perintah untuk mematuhi aturan akan mulai membangkang. Siap atau tidak, suka atau tidak… aku berniat untuk menghancurkan mereka semua."

Senyap. Ruangan di rumah itu hening. Hanya menyisakan kecapan lidah Lilith yang sedang mengemut permen. Meski lelah, Sirzech tidak bisa tidur. Juga Michael dan Semhaza. Lantas menatap wajah-wajah kaum Naga yang berada di hadapan mereka. Gugup. Mendengarkan seksama.

"Lihatlah… Golongan Qlippoth sekarang sudah bergerak… begitu juga dengan Dewa Jahat. Karena mereka sudah lelah dengan apa yang namanya menunggu. Keberadaanku yang merupakan ancaman adalah masalah terbesar yang tidak pernah dibayangkan mereka. Ragnarok adalah cara terbaik untuk membantai mereka, menghabiskan sampai ke akarnya sekalipun."

Sirzech dan Michael menahan nafas. Tertunduk. Mereka tahu apa yang di katakan Naruto. Tapi kalimat-kalimat itu menusuk. Mereka yang lain juga merasakan betapa mengerikannya kata-kata itu ketika di lontarkan.

"Tapi… kenapa harus Ragnarok?"

"Konsekuensi.." Naruto bisa melihat tatapan tidak mengerti dari orang di sekitarnya. "Mereka yang memulai…"

Sirzech tidak bergerak mendengar itu, namun memberikan Naruto tatapan tajam. "Tapi Ragnarok merupakan tindakan yang berlebihan dan.. gegabah. Sedikit saja pertarungan dimulai, maka dunia ini akan hancur."

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu?" Naruto memotong dengan dingin. tatapannya seperti terpaku pada Sirzech, seluruh makhluk di dalam ruangan bisa merasakan kekuatan Naruto yang semakin meningkat di setiap detiknya. "Aku… Cataclysm no Ragnarok. Dan akhir dunia adalah julukanku."

Merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi, Great Red menghela nafas pelan. "Kalian para Fraksi tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Ragnarok hanyalah sebutan untuk pertarungan yang di pimpin Cataclysm. Dan ini hanya berlaku pada bangsa Naga dan para Dewa."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perdamaian?"

"Tidak ada perdamaian di dunia ini," tukas Naruto, tapi ketegasan yang terdengar dalam suaranya menghilang. Bahkan seandainya Ragnarok tidak terjadi, Azazel tetap benar. Karena dunia yang sudah rapuh ini seharusnya berada dalam perdamaian. "Perdamaian atau kenyamanan hidup yang kalian katakan hanyalah semu, semuanya itu hanya berupa kata-kata dan tidak ada yang mampu memberikan fakta jelas atas hal itu."

Tapi Azazel menggeleng. "Tidak, itu tidak benar."

Dan sebelum Naruto membalas, Azazel lebih dulu berdiri. "Perdamaian itu ada… dan akan selalu ada dalam hati kami."

"Kau bocah yang lucu, Azazel." Naruto tertawa pelan yang terdengar seperti deheman. "Kalian hanyalah makhluk naif, di ciptakan dengan atas perintah Tuhan. Tapi bangsa naga berbeda… kami hidup sendiri tanpa ada campur tangan Tuhan. Karena itulah alasan kenapa Naga merupakan eksistensi terkuat saat ini," Naruto membawa pandangannya ke arah Fafnir. "Kalian bisa menyebut Fafnir sebagai Naga yang bergerak dalam mimpi, itu karena dia tercipta dari mimpi jutaan makhluk. Kau bisa menyebut Trihexa sebagai Hewan Kiamat, karena dia kumpulan dari kebencian kalian."

Angin berhembus, dinginnya menusuk hingga tulang. Tapi tidak bagi mereka yang memiliki fisik melebihi rata-rata, mereka hanya diam di tempatnya dengan wajah datar.

"Cataclysm," Odin yang sedari tadi diam di tempatnya kini angkat suara. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan datar, namun ada keingintahuan mengenai apa yang di inginkan oleh dirinya. "Mengingat statusmu sebagai pembawa Ragnarok, aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Mungkin kau hanya bertarung dengan mereka yang membangkang, tapi bagaimana dengan kami-maksudku seluruh makhluk selain mereka? Aku yakin kau takkan berniat membunuh manusia tak berdosa yang akan menjadi pertarungan kalian."

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membunuh mereka semua." Naruto membalas dengan sebelah tangan terangkat. Langsung ke titik permasalahan. "Aku tidak membutuhkan manusia, karena harga mereka itu tak sebanding dengan nyawa para pahlawan yang telah gugur. Manusia tak ada bedanya dengan mainan kalian, dimana para manusia akan kalian jadikan batu loncatan untuk kepentingan Fraksi kalian sendiri."

Para Fraksi langsung diam sambil mendengarkan apa yang Raja Naga ini katakan. Karena Naruto tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya jika manusia tetap hidup, dia mengerti akan tatapan mereka. Ia kecewa pada mereka yang hanya menjadikan manusia sebagai batu loncatan, jika manusia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka sendiri, mereka akan kecewa akan harga diri itu, tapi apakah manusia akan mengerti akan dirinya? Pernahkan mereka merasa bahwa ada mata di balik layar kehidupan yang mereka jalani?

Naruto tidak butuh ungkapan kasihan mereka, karena makhluk yang mereka kasihani itu sesungguhnya adalah permainan mereka sendiri. Tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang akan kasihan akan mainan mereka, karena… mainan dibutuhkan hanya untuk pemuas belaka.

Walau malaikat sekalipun!

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dunia ini, walaupun kalian selalu mengatakan perdamaian dan menjadikannya alasan untuk hidup. Seharusnya kalian sudah tahu dari awal, dunia ini sudah tidak bisa berkembang lagi, kalian sudah lari dari suatu hal. Lari dari suatu kebenaran dan fakta…" Naruto berhenti sejenak. "…Dengan melihat apa yang terjadi barusan, kalian tidak tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Ini bukan soal bagaimana mencari jawaban atas kesalahanmu di masa lampau, tetapi bagaimana kau bisa menangani apa yang telah terjadi di saat ini."

"Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mengubah pandanganmu tentang Ragnarok," Odin menutup matanya sesaat, sebelum membukanya lagi dengan mulut yang membentuk garis lurus. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan makhluk sepertimu."

"Hmm.. apa kau tersinggung?" Naruto bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Lilith yang sudah menghabiskan permen ke-empatnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah pandanganku tentang apa yang telah kulihat, tidak peduli berbagai macam alasan yang kau berikan, aku tetap tidak akan mengubah hal itu."

"Kalau begitu, kau sama saja berniat untuk berperang dengan kami semua… bukan begitu?"

Ucapan yang membuat alis Naruto tertekuk sesaat. Tanpa sadar tawa halus keluar dari sela kedua bibirnya, membuat Odin yang awalnya mulai serius hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku bisa saja membunuh kalian semua disini…"

"Kau…benar." Jawab Odin dengan tangan terkepal. Kakek tua itu kemudian membuka matanya sesaat, dan menatap Naruto dengan netral. "Tapi aku juga tidak akan mengubah pandanganku, Ragnarok yang kau buat akan memicu semua Fraksi untuk ikut andil dalam pertarunganmu."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal itu. Kalian ikut andil dalam Ragnarok bukan semata-mata kalian merupakan korban, kalian ikut karena kalian ingin. Membalaskan dendam atas apa yang Fraksi lain buat terhadap kalian dan menuntaskannya dengan tangan kalian sendiri," Naruto menangkap jelas akan ekspresi apa yang di munculkan. "Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku selama ini…"

"Kalau begitu… kami memiliki satu permintaan untukmu." Odin kemudian berubah serius dalam waktu sesaat, ia dengan cermat memperhatikan sosok di depannya. Yang pada saat ini tidak memancarkan emosi apapun, sangat sulit untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Raja Naga terkuat yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini.

"Permintaan?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

Odin mengangguk bersamaan dengan Pemimpin Fraksi yang bangun dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

"…Kami yang akan menyelesaikan masalah Golongan Qlippoth dan para Dewa Jahat."

.

.

.

_**To be Continued~**_

Yo, maaf kalau baru update. Hamba hanya sedang mencari hal-hal yang berbeda, tentunya itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Oke, dalam chapter ini hamba menyajikan dimana Lilith tercipta bukan dari Samael… tetapi dari ular-ular yang Ophis berikan kepada anak buahnya. Entah terlihat aneh atau tidak jelas, hamba membuatnya seperti itu. Pokoknya, kalau di setiap Fic hamba ada yang melenceng atau berubah, anggap saja itu karangan hamba sendiri. Mengingat hamba tidak pernah membaca Light Novelnya, tentu hamba tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Pairing… Entah hamba akan membuatnya sama Kaguya, Ophis atau lainnya.

Thanks for Review

* * *

Draco, out!


End file.
